¿Te olvidarás de mi?
by Darine
Summary: Natsu, un estudiante de medicina; Lucy su mejor amiga de la cual está enamorado; sin embargo el destino les hace una mala jugada y un error hace que ambos se lastimen. ¿Serán capaces de perdonarse? o ¿Decidirán olvidarse? (AU) Multiparejas.
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 _Salí de mi departamento casi corriendo, se me había hecho tarde para entrar a mis prácticas en el hospital._ _Estaba cansado y ojeroso, había sido una semana muy pesada._

 _Antes que nada quisiera presentarme, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, soy interno en el Hospital privado Saint Deneveu en Tokio desde hace dos años. Tengo 25 años, y soy unos de los mejores 2 de mis clase junto con mi amigo casi hermano del alma Gray Fullbuster._

 _De hecho ambos estamos haciendo nuestro internado en el mismo hospital junto con Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox y Juvia Loxar, los cinco mejores promedios de nuestra generación en la Universidad de Tokio._

 _Gray y yo compartimos departamento con Gajeel, y justo esa mañana ambos nos quedamos dormidos, la mañana en que iban a designar los horarios del mes..._

 _-_ Apúrate hijo de perra! - _grité a Gajeel mientras caminada como zombie en el estacionamiento, solo lo escuché gruñir antes de que yo arrancara a correr intentando llegar a tiempo._

 _Entré como flecha a los lockers y me regresó el alma cuando vi a mi amigo recostado en una de las bancas, la pequeña Levy llegó detrás de mi corriendo y Juvia salía de las duchas con los ojos hinchados de sueño. A los pocos minutos entro Gajeel con 5 cafés para todos, se acercó a la pequeña peliazul y le regaló un casto beso en los labios, y mientras ella lo saludaba el sólo lograba gruñir para responder._

 _-_ Buen día chicos! - _La alegre voz de la enfermera Mirajane nos hizo voltear a todos, ella era una mujer muy hermosa, alta de cabello blanco y largo, estaba casada con el Dr. Laxus Dreyar cardiologo de Saint Deneveu y mi primo -_ Aqui estan los horarios del mes, esta vez me tocó a mi hacerlos así que están todos a la misma hora - _los gritos y silbidos nuestros no se hicieron esperar -_ Vayan a casa a descansar, entran a las 5 de la tarde - _de nuevo silbidos y abrazos para Mira_

 _-_ Gracias guapa! - _le dije antes de acercarme a darle un beso a la mejilla_

 _-_ Se lo merecen, la semana pasada estuvimos muy saturados y ustedes trabajaron igual que los titutlares, Laxus me permitió ayudarles ésta vez, descansen.. nos vemos en la tarde - _salió del cuarto de lockers_

 _Cómo pudimos despertamos a Gray y nos fuimos a casa a dormir un rato más._

 _Levy y Gajeel eras algo así como novios, aunque ellos decían que entre ellos no había nada formal y que podían andar con otras personas, sin embargo desde que empezaron a salir nunca habían estado con nadie más, incluso Levy se quedaba a veces a dormir en nuestra casa y nos hacía de desayunar._

 _Por otro lado Gray era un alma "libre" atada a la hermosa chica de cabello azul que era nuestra compañera, dos o tres veces Juvia había acabado en nuestra casa y aunque Gajeel y yo la habíamos visto salir corriendo del departamento no decíamos nada, a Gray le gustaba aparentar que entre ellos no había nada, aunque todos supiéramos que estaban más que colgados el uno del otro._

 _Yo por mi parte estaba soltero, eso no quiere decir que estuviera solo._

 _Con mi 1.80m de estatura no soy alguien que pase desapercibido, cabello rosa en punta, ojos verdes, para que negarlo soy muy guapo, y la modestia no es una de mis virtudes. Sin embargo no tengo interés en tener una relación formal con alguien que no sea Lucy Heartfilia..._

 _Luce, como me gusta decirle, y yo nos conocimos en el preparatoria; desde entonces hemos sido buenos amigos. He estado enamorado de ella desde que la conocí, sin embargo ella está enamorada de un idiota llamado Loke que jamás le ha sido fiel, y aunque ella lo sabe siempre dice "_ No puedo decir si lo es o no porque nunca lo he visto, es solo lo que todos dicen" ... _Y aunque yo lo he visto centenares de veces y se lo he dicho solo me dice que yo le traigo ganas desde hace años y no puede confiar plenamente en mis palabras, por lo que decidí desistir de intentar que abra los ojos, ella simplemente no quiere hacerlo, y yo... yo simplemente no quiero perderle y aunque sabe perfectamente mis sentimientos hacia ella prefiere ignorarlo y seguir atada a Loke._

 _Si soy un estúpido pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?... Estoy colgado de ella, de su manera de ser y para ser sinceros, aun tengo la estúpida esperanza de que ella deje a Loke y acepte mis sentimientos... aunque eso no va a suceder nunca._

 _Eran cerca de las 3 pm cuando empecé a abrir los ojos, pero no quería moverme. Escuché que alguien abría la puerta de mi recámara y se tiraba sobre mi... aun así no me moví_

 _-_ Vale campeón levántate que Lucy nos ha preparado algo de comer a todos - _como lo imaginé era Gray, me removí para salir debajo de él y se acomodó junto a mi boca arriba con el brazo sobre sus ojos -_ Aun no puedo entenderla Natsu... llevo de conocerla los cinco años de la Universidad, se preocupa por ti como nadie de nosotros lo hace aun cuando nosotros vivimos aquí y ella no, viene cada que descansamos de mañana para asegurarse de que todos comemos, sabe que la amas locamente y estoy completamente seguro de que ella también lo hace pero sigue con el bastardo de Loke... es realmente muy extraña - _suspiró y volteó a verme -_ No quisiera que te lastime hermano no te lo mereces... - _yo lo sabía... sabía que algún día iba a salir lastimado pero no me importaba_

 _Sólo lo miré y le sonreí -_ No va a pasar nada, yo se que ella ama a Loke y yo soy su gran amigo, te agradezco que te preocupes por mi - _sonrió poco convencido y nos quedamos un rato en silencio -_ Sé que tú y Juvia tienen algo - _le solté sin más nunca le había dicho nada pero quería que supiera podía contar conmigo para cualquier cosa_

 _-_ Sé que tu y Gajeel lo saben, pero también me conocen y saben que no puedo lidiar con algo así por el momento, necesito tiempo - _su voz se quebró por un momento... Gray había perdido alguien hace algunos años._

 _De nuevo ese silencio agradable con Gray..._

 _Unos pasos nos hicieron volver a la realidad._

 _-_ Ya está lista la comida, les queda poco tiempo.. Arriba! - _Luce estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación, delgada, de buen cuerpo, cabello rubio, poco más de 1.60m, ojos chocolate... hermosa_

 _A regañadientes Gray y yo salimos de la cama, y al salir la abracé.. su aroma me gustaba y ella sabía... jugaba conmigo pero no me importaba si así podía tenerla a mi lado..._

 _Levy y Gajeel salieron poco después y nos sentamos en la mesa mientras Lucy nos servía._

 _-_ Gracias Lu-chan! tú siempre cuidas de nosotros - _como siempre Levy agradeciéndole todo -_ aunque Gajeel no lo diga también te está agradecido, verdad? - _volteó a verlo y él le devolvió una mirada de fastidio y un gruñido -_ Si ese gruñido quiere decir que tengo razón - _siguió la pequeña para fastidiar a su no novio_

 _-_ No es nada Levy-chan, se que ustedes no tienen tiempo de cocinar, además es una forma de agradecerles que cuiden de Natsu - _volteó a verme y me dedicó una sonrisa -_ Además es bueno saber que alguien entiendo los gruñidos de Gajeel - _todos en la mesa explotamos de risa mientras que nuestro amigos gritaba un sin fin de groserías que no sabíamos que existian -_ Vale la Gajeel perdón - _dijo antes de sacarle la lengua_

 _-_ Sólo porque nos alimentas con comida deliciosa te perdono rubia - _respondió entre dientes nuestro amigo_

 _Media hora después nos alistábamos para volver a Hospital, sería una larga noche, saldríamos hasta las 5am del día siguiente._

 _-_ Me quedaré esta noche - _me dijo la rubia cuando estaba por salir la puerta.. Hice un gesto y ella bajó la cabeza, ambos sabíamos a que se debía que se quedara en mi departamento -_ He discutido con Loke - _dijo lo más bajo que pudo pero mi sentido del oído era bastante bueno..._

 _-_ Vale cuídate, cierra bien, no vemos mañana - _le di un beso en la frente y salí del departamento, nos acomodamos en el Jeep de Gajeel hoy le tocaba a él moverlo y nos dirigimos al Saint_

 _-_ Loke? - _preguntó Levy mirándome por el espejo retrovisor, no quería hablar de eso, y todos sabían que cuando Lucy se quedaba en el departamento era culpa de Loke así que solo asentí -_ Ojalá algún día lo dejara y se atreviera a ser feliz contigo, pero la realidad es que tiene miedo de dejar algo que tiene seguro aunque no sea lo mejor para ella - _todos la miramos sorprendidos y ella sólo sacó la lengua divertida -_ Alguien debía decirlo - _sonrió para todos_

 _Levy tenía razón, ella tenía miedo de dejar a Loke y enfrentarse a estar sola, había olvidado como estarlo..._

 _Llegamos al hospital y nos preparamos para trabajar, todo estaba tranquilo, no parecía que fuera a pasar nada malo, así que nos relajamos... Grave error... Esa noche haría que muchas cosas cambiaran el curso de mi vida..._

* * *

 _Hola chicos,_

 _anoche estaba tonteando un rato y sin darme cuenta empecé a pensar diversas situaciones entre dos personas, supongo que ver muchas películas y series me hacen imaginar demasiadas cosas jejeje... asé que empecé a crear una nueva historia._

 _Espero que les agrade, sigo trabajando en mis otros fics así que no habrá problema._

 _Un saludo a todos! Darine :*_


	2. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 _Había sido una tarde-noche bastante movida y cansada, un herido de bala en la pierna, una chica con un tobillo roto por caer de las escaleras con tacones, un pequeño niño con calentura, un chico acuchillado por su novia psicópata en la pierna, algunos enfermos de gripe, heridos de una carambola, y más y más y más._

 _Sin embargo en ese momento estaba sentado sobre el ordenador de la estación de enfermeras de urgencia actualizando expedientes._

 _De pronto alguien me quitó las gafas por detrás y escuché una risa juguetona, en ese momento supe quien era._

 _M_ _e di vuelta en la silla y me encontré a Lissana con mis gafas en la mano._

 _Era una chica hermosa, ojos azules, cabello lacio y corto, hermana pequeña de Mirajane, la veía como familia a pesar de que ella constantemente me insinuaba que deseaba algo más._

 _-_ Muy graciosa Lissana pero necesito mis gafas para seguir en el ordenador ¿Me las regresas? - _tal vez se escuchara un tanto rudo pero no tenía ganas de bromear, estaba algo atrasado en la actualización y conociéndola no quería darle razones para que pensara algo que no era._

 _La realidad es que era la única enfermera que se me había insinuado con la que no había hecho nada, y no es porque no fuera guapa, simplemente era porque ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar algo ocasional, ella quería mucho más._

 _-_ Si me das un beso te las regreso - _ahí iba de nuevo, chantajes y juegos sucios._

 _Hice una mueca de fastidio y me voltee para seguir con el ordenador, sabía que pronto me dolería la cabeza por no tenerlas puestas pero prefería eso a caer en sus juegos._

 _Se hizo un silencio por unos minutos y luego un golpe secó a mi lado derecho me sorprendió._

 _-_ ¿Por qué tienes que ponerte así Dragneel? ¿Qué no puedes seguir el juego por una vez en tu vida? - _vi mis gafas maltratadas entre su mano y el escritorio, sólo le di una mirada de reojo y regresé la vista a la pantalla -_ ¿Por qué no quieres ceder conmigo Natsu? ¿Acaso no te atraigo? Muchos quisieran que yo les diera una probatida y tú que puedes tenerme no aceptas, me haces rogarte! - _de nuevo su voz chillona y sus gritos y reclamos sin sentido._

 _Respiré hondo, guardé el expediente y me incorporé, tomé mis gafas debajo de su mano con algo de fuerza y la miré fríamente -_ Porque eres como mi familia Lissana, Laxus es como mi hermano por lo tanto Mira también lo es, tu eres su hermana pequeña y para mí eres como una prima, yo le llamo incesto, ahí tienes tu respuesta - _antes de que dijera algo salí pitando de ahí, usaría el ordenador del salón de médicos, ahí no me molestaría._

 _Miré atento a mis gafas, parecían estar bien, me las puse de nuevo y me dirigí al salón de médicos, sólo quería terminar lo más rápido posible los malditos expedientes y dormir un rato._

 _Cerca de la 1 de la mañana estaba terminando, la siguiente noche le tocaba a Gray actualizar, así que yo tendría algo de tiempo para dormir por la noche._

 _Entré a los dormitorios, estaba Gray en la cama de arriba de la litera y Juvia en la de abajo, ellos habían trabajo toda la noche anterior debían encontrarse muy cansados. Sólo quedaba el sofá que aunque no era la gran cosa esa mejor que dormir en el suelo o en una silla. Me acomodé y no tardé mucho en cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño._

 _-_ Natsu despierta son las 3:30 - _La voz de Juvia me despertó, logré asentir y la vi salir del cuarto. Me senté en el sofá para despabilarme._

 _Cuando logré enfocar la vista vi Gajeel y Levy dormidos y abrazados en la cama._

 _En realidad eran muy tiernos, a pesar de que nuestro amigo parecía un tipo rudo y tosco, en realidad solía ser muy gentil y era el más maduro de los tres, además aunque no lo dijera todos sabíamos que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la pequeña Levy._

 _Me acomodé las gafas y salí del cuarto, todo estaba muy tranquilo._

 _Me acerqué a las máquinas para comprar un café helado pero estaban todas apagadas, maldita suerte..._

 _Salí por la puerta de urgencias y vi a Grey fumando un cigarrillo me acerqué y se lo quité de las manos para fumarlo._

 _-_ Debes estar muy cansado, sólo lo haces cuando sientes el peligro de quedarte dormido parado - _Me sonrió y sacó la cajetilla de su bolsillo._

 _-_ Hoy Lissana lo intentó de nuevo, terminé por decirle que la veo como familia para que me deje en paz - _le lancé una mirada de fastidio y el sólo empezó a_ _reír_

 _-_ Estoy muy seguro de que apenas se le olvide volverá a intentarlo, ahora que lo pienso es la única que no has tocado y casi se te ha desnudado en frente - _sonreí de lado mientras él encendía un nuevo cigarro -_ ¿Qué puedes hacer? Las mujeres te persiguen y caen a tus pies con sólo una sonrisa, bueno... todas menos una - _sarcasmo y burla, así era Gray._

 _Decidí cobrársela con intereses._

 _-_ Todas menos ella y dos más... Levy y espera... Sólo ella, Juvia caerá tarde o temprano - _toma!... empezó a toser mientras yo reía a carcajadas_

 _-_ Eso no es gracioso Natsu - _La voz de la aludida se escucho detrás de nosotros y yo solo alcancé a sonreír mientras mi amigo seguía tosiendo_

 _-_ Lo sé preciosa, solo quería fastidiarlo un rato, me dio un golpe bajo así sólo me defendí - _le respondí inocentemente y ella sonrió divertida_

 _Ella se acercó a mí y me arrebató el cigarro, le dio un pico y me lo devolvió, como yo sólo lo hacía cuando se sentía cansada._

 _-_ Iré por un café a la tienda - _Grey huiría como siempre que tocábamos ese tema -_ ¿Quieres algo? - _Se acercó a preguntarle a Juvia y ella le pidió un café americano. Antes de alejarse para ir nuestras carteras le dio un beso en la mejilla. Era la primera vez que lo hacía frente a mi, eso quería decir que confiaba en mi. Juvia se sonrojó cuando el pelinegro se alejó._

 _Esperé a que entrara y le solté una pregunta..._

 _-_ ¿Sabes que te quiere aunque le cueste mucho expresarlo verdad? - _Le dije a Juvia antes de darle el último pico a lo que quedaba del cigarro_

 _Ella vaciló antes de responder -_ Se que siente algo, no se si es cariño, respeto o algo más, pero puedo con eso por el momento - _me regaló una sonrisa sincera, de esas que ella regalaba a todos los que apreciaba_

 _-_ Dale tiempo preciosa, no lo abandones - _le devolví la sonrisa y un sonrojo se dibujó en sus mejillas de nuevo._

 _Entre nosotros siempre había un silencio cómodo, de esos que te regalaban compañía sólo con estar cerca de ti. Grey no tardó en salir, me dio mi cartera y empezamos a caminar por la oscura calle de la ciudad._

 _La tienda se encontraba a dos cuadras del hospital, y mientras caminada decidí enviarle un mensaje a Lucy -_ "Todo tranquilo esta noche, en una hora estaré en casa." _\- eran casi las 4 am y si no pasaba nada extraordinario en una hora estaríamos en casa durmiendo tranquilamente._

 _Cuando voltee a ver a Grey él estaba con su celular escribiendo así que no lo molesté con alguna idiotez que se me ocurriera._

 _Entramos a la tienda y apenas vi al encargado levante la mano -_ Eh! Wakaba tres expresos para llevar! - _el encargado me miró y sonrió_

 _\- ¿_ De nuevo las máquinas apagadas Natsu? - _lo conocimos desde el primer día en el hospital y todos los días íbamos a comprar ahí_

 _-_ Ya sabes como son cuando nosotros estamos de guardia - _le guiñé un ojo y me dirigí al baño de hombres, me habían entrado las ganas mientras caminamos hacia ahí._

 _Escuché las risas de Wakaba y Grey y de repente silencio... Me extrañó pero no le tomé mucha importancia._

 _-_ Chicos es mejor que no estén mal habland... - _Es todo lo que logré decir antes escuchar un fuerte sonido y sentir un fuerte dolor en el hombro izquierdo y caer al suelo aporreándome con las neveras._

 _Otro sonido fuerte y dolor en el abdomen del mismo lado..._

 _Escuché el grito de Grey y lo busqué con la mirada, me veía con el rostro desencajado y no me miraba a los ojos si no hacia mi hombro. Seguí su mirada y mi una mancha roja y sentí un ardor en el hombro y en el abdomen, sin pensarlo me medio incorporé como pude y me apoyé en las neveras antes de empezar a hacer presión contra mi abdomen sin saber exactamente porque. Al tocarme sentí un dolor inmenso y pegué el grito de dolor más fuerte de mi vida._

 _-_ Idiota! Te dije que dispararíamos, tomen lo que puedan y vámonos! - _Es ahí cuando miré hacia ellos..._

 _Eran tres tipos encapuchados con pistolas, entonces lo entendí, había recibido dos putos disparos... Uno de los encapuchados apuntaba a Grey, otro a Wakaba... y el tercero que supongo me disparó agarrada cosas del mostrador desesperadamente. Me removí y sentí dolor de nuevo, lo que me hizo dar otro fuerte grito._

 _Mi vista empezó a desenfocarse, esta a punto de desmayarme por el shock y el dolor._

 _Entre gritos los tres tipos salieron de la tienda, vi a Grey acercarse a mi para hacer presión sobre mi hombro, le gritó algo a Wakaba quien salió corriendo del local._

 _-_ Estarás bien amigo - _dijo mientras me examinaba cuidadosamente -_ Demonios la bala del hombro no salió, ¡No te duermas Natsu! - _me gritó pero yo solo acerté a voltear hacia_ _el suelo, había mucha sangre, alguna de las balas debió rozar alguna arteria... Iba a desvanecerme pronto._

 _-_ La del abdomen es sólo una rozadura pero está sangrando mucho - _dijo lo más calmado que pudo, sabía que intentaba tranquilizarme y mantenerme despierto_

 _-_ Amigo perdón - _le sonreí pero no pude decir nada más_

 _-_ Idiota te pondrás bien la ambulancia está aquí - _escuché su voz a lo lejos..._

 _Los paramédicos llegaron, me acomodaron en la camilla e iniciaron todo el protocolo._

 _Grey les daba instrucciones mientras ellos me atendían y me subían a la ambulancia._

 _Oxigeno, intravenosa, preguntas que no lograba entender y mucho menos responder._

 _Cuando llegamos al hospital, y sin saber exactamente porque vi la hora del gran reloj de la entrada... 4:30 am... al parecer lo llegaría a casa a las 5 como le había dicho a Luce... Le fallaría._

 _De reojo vi a mis amigos, Levy y Juvia lloraban y Gajeel tenía el rostro desencajado como Grey en la tienda._

 _Iba a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento, y en lo único que podía pensar en Lucy..._

* * *

 _Hola chicos un nuevo cap!_

 _Agradezco que me lean, un abrazo enorme!_

 _Los quiere Darine :*_


	3. Capítulo III

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

 _Pitidos, pitidos, pitidos... ¿Un despertador? No, mi despertador no suena así._

 _Quise moverme para apagar lo que sea que pitaba y sentí un dolor agudo en mi hombro y abdomen del lado izquierdo que me hizo abrir los ojos, pero no me fijé del lugar donde estaba, y al querer tocarme algo me detuvo ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Estaba amarrado a la cama?_

 _Entonces recordé lo que había pasado en la tienda de Wakaba, sabía que no debía desesperarme pero me sentía inmovilizado y con mucho dolor._

 _Me quedé quieto, ayudaría al dolor, o eso esperaba._

 _Ignoro cuanto tiempo estuve así hasta que la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a un cansado Gray._

 _-_ Necesito más drogas enfermero- _le dije con un hilo de voz, mi boca estaba seca y mi garganta irritada._

 _Me miró confundido por un momento pero luego sonrió y se acercó a la cama para tomar mi mano -_ Ser agujereado es un buen pretexto para exigir drogas y no soy enfermero - _dijo con voz cansada_

 _Intenté reír pero enseguida sentí un tirón en el abdomen e intenté de nuevo llevarme la mano hacia el dolor sin éxito._

 _-_ Espera te quitaré las ataduras, temimos que te asustaras al despertar y te lastimaras - _con cuidado me quitó ambas ataduras -_ La bala del abdomen no llegó a entrar pero la herida sangró bastante - _hablaba con precaución pero yo solo lo miré para indicarle que continuara -_ La del hombro no salió, pero en la operación lograron sacarla y todo está bien - _me miró unos segundos... entonces vi las lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _En todo el tiempo de conocernos solo vi llorar una vez, y fue porque la vida se había llevado lo que más amaba._

 _-_ Si el cabrón hubiese apuntado un poco más abajo... no estarías aquí, estuviste un día durmiendo - _con cuidado me abrazó del lado derecho y empezó a llorar._

 _Verlo así me hizo darme cuenta de la magnitud de la situación, y empecé a llorar también, de no haber tenido suerte lo hubiera dejado solo de nuevo, eso habría sido demasiado duro para él._

 _Gray se había quedado sin familia hacía 6 años a causa de un accidente. Para ese entonces nosotros ya nos conocíamos y nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, al fin y al cabo ambos estábamos viviendo solos en Tokio._

 _Él es de Sapporo y toda su vida, hasta la Universidad, había vivido ahí. Sus padres y novia desde la secundaria se encontraban ahí.  
_

 _Yo por otro lado estoy solo desde el Instituto, cuando conocí a Luce._

 _Mi padre tuvo que irse a USA por la empresa donde trabaja y yo decidí quedarme en Japón. Mi única familia en Japón eran Gray, que era como mi hermano, los chicos, mi primo Laxus y Luce... la mujer que más había amado en la vida._

 _Todo pasó para las fiestas Navideñas del primer año que pasaba fuera de casa._

 _Su familia había decidido que irían para las fiestas con nosotros a Tokio, estábamos emocionados porque por fin conocería a su familia._ _Sin embargo eso nunca pasó... Rumbo al aeropuerto sus padres y su novia sufrieron un accidente, nadie sobrevivió._

 _Al final nosotros terminamos viajando a Sapporo por el funeral, testamento, trámites y todo lo que debía revisar antes de dejar para siempre su vida ahí y empezar una nueva de Tokio._

 _Desde ese año dejamos de festejar y lo que hacemos es viajar a Sapporo a visitar la tumba de sus padres y su novia._

 _Si hay algo que admiro de Gray, es que a pesar del dolor nunca se detuvo, siempre vio hacia adelante, y aunque él dice que sin mi no podría haber hecho nada, la realidad es que yo se que aunque yo no fuera su amigo habría salido adelante por el mismo._

 _-_ Tranquilo amigo, no era mi hora estaré un rato más por aquí jodiéndote la vida - _le dije para tranquilizarnos a ambos._

 _Estuvimos charlando otro rato solos hasta que no soporté más el dolor y él fue por la enfermera._

 _-_ Los chicos aun no saben que despertaste, quería acapararte por un rato - _me dijo vacilando -_ Es hora de que les diga - _se levantó para salir y entonces se detuvo -_ Lucy estuvo aquí todo el día ayer, pero hoy tuvo que irse al trabajo dijo que volverá apenas salga, pensé que tu querrías avisarle que estas despierto - _dicho esto me entregó mi celular y salió a avisarle a los chicos_

 _No tardé en escribir un mensaje_

* * *

Para: Luce

Te queda Natsu para rato. Estoy bien preciosa. Te veo al rato.

* * *

 _La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato._

* * *

De: Luce

Iría por ti al mismo infierno. Te veo al rato. Te quiero Nat.

* * *

 _Sonreí al ver la respuesta, no esperaba menos de ella._

 _Minutos después empezaron a desfilar mis amigos y otros chicos del internado._

 _Mirajane y Lissana estuvieron conmigo el resto de la mañana, Laxus no tardaría en llegar._

 _Mira me contaba que cuando se enteró de que me habían disparado casi se muere, enseguida llegó al Hospital, yo estaba en cirugía y aunque él no debía pasar por ser un familiar movió cielo, mar y tierra para entrar y estar conmigo. Supongo que el hecho de ser la única que familia que le queda hace que sea muy protector conmigo._

 _-_ No le hemos dicho nada a Igneel, queríamos que estuvieras consiente para que no se preocupara demasiado, aunque lo más probable es que vuele enseguida - _dijo cuando estuvo seguro de que mis signos estaban normales, no lo culpaba yo haría lo mismo por él_

 _-_ Es mejor que le hable de una vez - _dije sacando el teléfono y marcando -_ Lo pondré en altavoz para que pueda escucharte también seguro va a preocuparse - _busqué su número y empezó a sonar_

 _-_ Natsu hijo estaba pensando en llamarte, estuve muy intranquilo todo el día - _su voz era áspera y cansada_

 _-_ Papá hola, perdón por llamarte a esta hora, hay algo que debo decirte - _en ese momento tuve miedo hablar, mi padre era un hombre grande -_ Laxus está aquí conmigo - _empecé a sentirme mal y preocupado_

 _\- ¿_ Laxus está contigo? ¿Natsu está todo bien? ¿Estás enfermo? Tu voz esta algo extraña ¿Laxus estás ahi? - _su voz se hizo mas grave, Dios lo estaba preocupando_

 _-_ Hola tío aquí estoy con Natsu _-_ _él por el contrario de escuchaba relajado_

 _-_ Estoy bien papá, es solo que anoche pasó algo - _hubo un silencio por unos segundos, tenía un nudo en la garganta_

 _-_ Tío, anoche hubo un asalto en una tienda cerca del Hospital, Natsu recibió dos balas pero está bien, fue en el hombro y una rozadura en el abdomen - _habló como un doctor le habla a la familia de un paciente que ha salido de peligro, lo miré con agradecimiento, yo simplemente no habría podido decirle algo así a mi padre_

 _Entonces escuché a mi padre llorar y me rompió el corazón._

 _-_ Natsu hijo voy a Tokio ahora mismo, ¿porqué no me avisaste Laxus? - _estaba enojado pero su voz se quebraba_

 _-_ Tío quería que escucharas tu mismo a Nat para que te dieras cuenta de que a pesar de todo está bien, no quería preocuparte de más, sabes que si hubiese sido grave te llamaría en ese mismo instante - _Laxus me miró le dolía escucharlo así tanto como a mi, era como un padre para él. Desde que el abuelo Makaron había fallecido los únicos de la familia éramos nosotros tres._

 _-_ Papá estoy bien, te espero en Tokio en unas horas, quiero verte viejo - _mi voz se quebró como la suya_

 _-_ Ahora mismo salgo hijo, te amo - _dijo antes de colgar_

 _El silencio reinó entre nosotros, Mira se acercó a mi y me abrazó para tranquilizarme_

 _-_ Está asustado cariño, eres su hijo, créeme que fue mejor esperar a que estuvieras consiente - _su voz era tranquilizadora y sus caricias aún más_

 _Incluso Lissana se acercó y me abrazó._

 _Laxus no era tan expresivo pero sabía que estaría conmigo en todo momento._

 _En unas horas papá estaría conmigo._

 _El día pasó muy rápido, la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasé sedado gracias a los medicamentos para el dolor que me daban._

 _Los ratos que estaba despierto y en mis cinco sentidos los chicos pasaban para estar conmigo. Estaba muy adolorido pero estar acompañado me servía para olvidarme por ratos de las punzadas de dolor que me atacaban constantemente._

 _Levy lloró cada que entró a verme, y yo la consolé cada que lo hizo, Juvia solo la primera vez y luego se mantuvo tranquila. Gajeel no era muy expresivo pero me dijo que al verme entrar por la puerta de urgencias lleno de sangre y al ver a Gray tan preocupado él también se preocupó._

 _Yo sólo esperaba que una persona llegara al Hospital, quería ver a mi Luce._

 _Cerca de las 6pm la puerta se abrió sigilosamente, y la vi en el marco de la puerta, se veía hermosa y no eran las drogas lo que hacía que la viera así, Lucy en verdad era hermosa._

 _-_ ¿Estás bien verdad? - _me miraba con miedo, como si yo no fuera real_

 _-_ Soy yo preciosa, estoy bien - _le dije con dificultad, los sedantes empezaban a hacer efecto, me quedaría dormido en poco tiempo -_ Me dormiré dentro de poco, mi papá viene en camino, si estoy durmiendo cuando llegue ¿Puedes recibirlo? - _mis ojos se cerraban sin que pudiera hacer algo_

 _-_ Si Nat, estaré aquí cuando despiertes - _fue lo último que escuché antes de caer en un profundo sueño..._

* * *

 _Hola chicos!_

 _Aquí les traigo otro cap._

 _Planeo que el próximo ocurra el inevitable suceso que cambiará todo para ellos._

 _Gracias a los que me leen y sus reviews._

 _Un abrazo a todos! Darine :*_


	4. Capítulo IV

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV  
**

 _Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo estaba oscuro, solo y adolorido._

 _No sabría decir cuantas horas había dormido, ni el día, ni la hora, ni nada por el estilo._

 _Me llevé la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo, el dolor era casi insoportable pero no quería usar el botón para el calmante porque quería ver a mi padre y a Luce._

 _Ignoro cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que la puerta se abrió, y vi una silueta que enseguida reconocí, era mi padre Igneel._

 _-_ Papá - _dije con la boca seca e intenté incorporarme como pude_

 _-_ No hijo no te esfuerces - _corrió hacia mi lo más rápido que pudo y me ayudó_

 _Se le veía ojeroso, triste y cansado._

 _El viaje de San Francisco, California, que es donde él residía actualmente a Japón era de casi un día, y conociendo a mi padre seguro que no había dormido casi nada._

 _Mi madre murió de un infarto cuando yo tenía 5 años, por lo que no logro recordar mucho de ella aunque quisiera hacerlo, así que mi padre mi crió con ayuda del abuelo Makarov. Ellos eran mi padre y madre a la vez, y habían hecho un gran trabajo, tanto conmigo como con Laxus, ambos éramos doctores._

 _-_ Viejo estoy bien, solo algo adolorido - _le dije mientras apretaba su mano con fuerza_

 _-_ Si lo se hijo, Laxus me ha explicado todo con detalles, pero no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado por ti, ¿Qué sería de mi si te perdiera Natsu? - _la voz se le quebró, yo era lo único que le quedaba._

 _Con cuidado de no lastimarme lo abracé como pude, estuvimos así un rato hasta que alguien más entro al cuarto y encendió la luz._

 _Era mi Luce -_ Señor Igneel si quiere ir a descansar puede hacerlo, yo me quedaré cuidando de Natsu - _dijo dulcemente._

 _-_ Lucy hija gracias, creo que te tomaré la palabra porque necesito un baño y un descanso - _regresó la mirada a mi y me dio un beso en la frente -_ Estaré en la mansión, volveré en unas horas hijo - _yo asentí_

 _Se acercó a besar la frente de Lucy y se retiró._

 _Luce volteó a verme y se acercó a mi - ¿_ No te duele? - _Preguntó curiosa al verme tan desíerto_

 _-_ Un poco pero es soportable - _Mentí, solo quería hablar con ella un rato -_ ¿Has pasado aquí mucho tiempo? - _me recliné de nuevo en la cama_

 _-_ Algo, pero me he pasado por mi casa a bañarme y avisarle a Loke que estaría contigo - _me ayudó a acomodarme bien y me tapó_

 _-_ Loke debe estar hecho un demonio, no quiero causar problemas Luce - _también ella se veía cansada..._

 _Me sentí realmente mal, todos se estaban preocupando por mi, no dormían lo suficiente para no dejarme solo_

 _-_ Loke sabe que tú eres importante para mi y aunque se enoja al final logra entenderlo - _me sonrió para restarle importancia pero yo sabía que estaban mal, siempre lo estaban, es solo que Lucy no se atrevía a aceptarlo._

 _Conforme los días pasaron me sentí mucho mejor, el dolor empezó a ceder y pude empezar a caminar con que el abdomen me encorvara._

 _En dos semanas debía empezar a llevar terapia para que regresara la movilidad de mi hombro, afortunadamente la bala no había lastimado nervios o algo que la afectara, pero como no podía mover libremente el hombro necesitaría terapia._

 _Dos meses... por dos jodidos meses que atrasaría en mi internado. Ni siquiera había preguntado si habían agarrado a los agresores, en realidad solo di mi declaración y me olvidé por completo del asunto._

 _Mi padre es quien se encargaba de todo eso._

 _Esa tarde me darían de alta aunque aun sentía dolor en el hombro, pero ya estaba harto de estar acostado._

 _Igneel había insistido en que debía irme a la mansión, sin embargo yo no quería, me gustaba mi departamento, además estarían los chicos aunque casi nunca estuvieran en realidad._

 _-_ Extrañaré tenerte a la mano - _Gray entró en la recámara mientras yo luchaba por engancharme la camisa solo -_ Espera te ayudo - _se acercó al ver mi cara de frustración_

 _-_ Soy casi un inútil amigo - _dije en tono desesperado, pero él con mucha paciencia me ayudó a vestirme y abotonar la camisa -_ Gracias - _le dije mucho más tranquilo_

 _-_ Nos las apañaremos Nat - _me palmeo el hombro derecho y se sentó junto a mi en la cama -_ Igneel me dijo que tiene que regresar mañana a San Francisco y que sentiría mejor si te quedas en la mansión, supongo que lo ha dicho para persuadirme de convencerte - _me miró divertido y yo asentí_

 _-_ Cree que no debo darles problemas, demasiado tienen con el internado - _baje la mirada, tal vez mi padre tenía razón_

 _-_ Estarás mejor con nosotros, ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, faltan dos semanas para el cambio de guardias así que nosotros estaremos por las mañanas y Lucy por las noches - _hizo un pausa para pensarlo mejor -_ Tal vez no todos los días pero cualquier cosa me llamas e iré corriendo - _ambos sabíamos que quedarse en mi casa supondría a Luce un gran problema..._

 _Suspiré y miré hacia el techo -_ Creo que por lo menos estas dos semanas me quedaré en la mansión, así no tendrán que preocuparse de que esté solo, y Luce podrá estar más con Loke - _mi amigo me miró con atención y asintió_

 _-_ Yo te apoyo en lo que decidas Nat, pero piensas demasiado en lo que... - _La puerta se abrió e interrumpio el discurso de mi amigo_

 _-_ Natsu! Ya estarás en casa! - _entró Levy gritando por la recámara y me abrazó con cuidado mientras me daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla_

 _-_ Enana! - _gritó Gageel desde la puerta -_ Tienes muchas atenciones y cariños hacia Dragneel últimamente - _se acercó a nosotros y me revolvió el cabello_

\- Porque él necesita amor y cariño para curarse - _dijo maliciosamente mientras se sentaba en mi pierna_

 _La cara de Redox era un poema y ella después de divertirse se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó delante de todos, haciendo que Gageel se pusiera rojo_

\- Me quedaré en la mansión dos las siguientes dos semanas de reposo, no tengo mucha movilidad así que creo que será lo mejor - _les dije sonriendo aunque no estuviera del todo convencido_

\- Te quedaras en tú departamento ya nos hemos puesto todos de acuerdo - _la voz de Lucy resonó en la habitación_

\- No quiero causar problemas Luce, creo que es lo más sensato, Grandeen puede ayudarme estos días - _esto pintaba a una discusión_

 _-_ Lucy tal vez Natsu tenga razón estos días el tendrá poca movilidad y le será difícil, cuando empiecen sus terapias será diferente - _dijo Gray en todo conciliador, sus palabras me sorprendieron dado que sabía que hace rato su discurso iba a que no le gustaba que pensara tanto en Lucy y sus problemas_

 _Miré a ver a Levy y por la forma en que me miró me di cuenta de que entendió_

 _-_ Creo que es lo mejor, así recargaremos pilas para cuando él vuelva - _miré a ver a la enana y le sonreí agradecido, Gageel solo se limitaba a observar_

 _-_ Está bien pero iré a verte diario al salir del trabajo - _dijo sin convencerse del todo_

 _-_ Todos son bienvenidos - _les sonreí en agradecimiento._

 _Las siguientes dos semanas me parecieron eternas._

 _Me di cuenta que realmente estaba muy acostumbrado a estar en el hospital y ocupado, prácticamente me la pasaba viendo tele, leyendo, platicando con quien me encontrara en la casa, chismeando con los chicos cuando iban, escuchando los problemas de Lucy con Loke..._

 _Estaba desesperado por que me quitaran el cabestrillo, solo un día más y mi martirio acabaría, podía empezar mis terapias y volver poco a poco a mi rutina._

 _La noche antes de la consulta le tocó descansar a Gray, por lo que decidimos que podía volver ya a mi departamento._

 _Él y Grandeen, mi nana, me ayudaron a guardar mis cosas y meterlas en el automóvil de mi amigo._

 _Después de todo volver a la mansión había sido bueno, recordé muchas cosas de mi infancia y lo feliz que había sido con mi padre, mi abuelo y Laxus._

 _Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento todo esta impecable._

 _-_ Lucy vino a limpiar anoche - _dijo para explicar lo que veían mis ojos -_ Nos advirtió que lo mantuviéramos así - _prosiguió divertido_

 _Yo por mi parte sonreí -_ Muy Luce - _comenté mientras entraba_

 _Aun era temprano, los chicos casi acababan de irse al Hospital. Grey estaba en la cocina, si algo podía envidiarle realmente era que era un excelente cocinero, pudo haber estudiado para Chef y sobresalir._

 _Entré al cocina cansado de estar acostado._

 _-_ ¿Todo bien? - _preguntó curioso, pocas veces me metía cuando él estaba de chef frustrado_

 _-_ Yo... Me siento un poco mal - _solté sin pensar muy bien las palabras_

 _\- ¿_ Te duele mucho el hombro? - _Gray dejó lo que hacia y se concentró en mi_

 _-_ No me refería a que me siento mal porque han tenido que cambiar su rutina por mi - _bajé la cabeza_

 _Mi amigo se giró para quedar justo frente a mi -_ Mírame Nat - _me ordenó y lo hice, lo miré atentamente -_ No es tu culpa lo que pasó, ambos estábamos ahí y pude haber sido yo el herido o ambos, nos preocupamos por ti, queremos verte bien y no es ninguna molestia cambiar algo de nuestra rutina por ti, sé que tu lo harías por cualquiera de nosotros sin si quiera esperar un agradecimiento - _sus ojos estaban tranquilos al igual que su voz, eso hizo que me tranquilizara y le sonreí_

 _-_ Gracias hermano - _me incorporé lo abracé como pude._

 _La cena estaba casi lista cuando Lucy llegó a la casa._

 _Le ayudé a poner la mesa y nos sentamos los tres a comer tranquilamente. Luego nos pusimos a ver una película, aunque yo me la pase la mayor parte del tiempo dormido por la pastilla para el dolor._

 _Cerca de la media noche Gray me ayudó a llegar a mi recámara y ponerme el pijama; cuando ya estuve en la cama Lucy entró a despedirse._

 _Cerca de las 10 de la mañana del día siguiente ya estaba libre del cabestrillo y solo debía empezar a usar un soporte de hombro por el mes que estuve sin moverlo. Esa misma tarde empezaría a ir a terapia y si recuperaba la movilidad en un mes podría seguir con mi internado._

 _Como aun no podía manejar decidí irme con los chicos al hospital, mi terapia sería a las 7 pm y terminaba a las 9, así que Lucy pasaría por mi para ir al departamento. No tenía mucha fuerza en el brazo pero me sentía más libre solo usando el soporte._

 _Estaba esperando mi turno para entrar a la terapia cuando sentí que alguien se acercó a mi, era Lucy..._

 _-_ Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo - _dijo y se sentó junto a mi, tomó mi mano -_ Quería estar contigo por lo menos hoy que es el primer día - _le agradecí en silencio la compañía_

 _-_ Será doloroso, seguro me verás llorar - _saqué la lengua vacilando un poco y ella se rió conmigo, me encantaba el sonido de su risa._

 _Como lo predije la primera semana de terapias fue exageradamente dolorosa._

 _Para la tercera semana prácticamente podía mover mi brazo en su totalidad. Además de la terapia hacía los ejercicios que me mandaban en casa y ya había empezado a salir a correr todas las mañanas. Sin embargo el soporte debía usarlo unos dos meses más._

 _Lucy pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, y aunque eso le traía problemas con su novio ella decía que no le importaba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la veía triste y distraída._

 _La noche en que mi vida cogió un nuevo rumbo faltaban 3 días para que volviera al hospital para seguir con mi internado._

 _Había hablado con Lucy cerca del medio día, ese día ella y Loke cumplían un año más de noviazgo. Los planes de Luce eran ir a cenar y luego ella le diría que tenía que acompañarme para dormir por una medicación, pero que en realidad iba a sorprenderlo más tarde en casa._

 _Le comenté que no me parecía una buena idea pero como siempre, cuando se trataba de Loke no me escuchó. Eso no terminaría bien._

 _Esa día Juvia descansaba y dijo que quería pasar la noche conmigo viendo películas._

 _Eran cerca de la 1 de la madrugada cuando decidí que era momento de irme a dormir, voltee a ver a Juvia y estaba profundamente dormida._

 _Con cuidado de no lastimarme la cargué y la llevé a la recámara de Gray, ahí estaría mucho más cómoda y sabía que a mi amigo le agradaría encontrarla ahí._

 _Me cambié y me lavé los dientes antes de meterme a la cama. Me quedé dormido enseguida._

 _Desperté con las manos de alguien acariciando mi torso, me quise levantar pero escuche mi nombre -_ Natsu tranquilo - _era Luce..._

 _-_ ¿Luce que haces? - _detuve su mano cuando bajó más de mi abdomen a punto de tocar mi miembro sobre mi pijama_

 _-_ Shhh ¿Qué no es lo que siempre has querido? - _se soltó de mi agarré y metió la mano bajo mi pijama para tocarme_

 _El gemido salió de mi boca y ella se apoderó de mis labios, no estaba seguro de que pasaba._

 _-_ Luce, y Loke... esto no está bien - _dije con trabajo, intentando pensar claramente_

 _-_ Olvídate de él, sólo somos tú y yo - _sus palabras rompieron todas mis barreras y cedí por completo, ¿Es que se había dado cuenta de todo ya? ¿Acaso iba a aceptar todo lo que podía darle y ser feliz conmigo?_

 _Dejé de pensar y empecé a actuar, recorriendo su cuerpo tan perfecto para mi..._

* * *

 _HOLA! Este cap fue un poquito más largo, pero ya no quería esperar! He pensado en este momento desde que empecé la historia._

 _Tal vez fui muy rápido pero creo que no debía alargar mucho su recuperación y eso._

 _Todo está a punto de cambiar para algunos de los personajes, sobre todo para Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Juvia._

 _Espero les guste._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Un abrazo! :*_


	5. Capítulo V

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V**

 _Esto era horrible... lo que había empezado como una gran noche estaba terminando como un gran problema..._

\- ¡No Lucy! ¡Te aprovechaste de lo que yo siento por ti para vengarte de él! - _ya no podía mantener la voz baja, ya estaba gritando lo más alto que podía, mi paciencia estaba en el límite y no quería perderla_

 _-_ Natsu no, no digas eso - _su voz temblaba -_ Nunca quise usarte - _tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mano en el pecho tapándose con la sábana_

 _-_ ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso cuando acabas de hablar con él y le echaste en cara lo que hiciste conmigo? - _me quedé de mi junto a la cama con los puños apretados._

 _Con mis gritos estaba seguro que todos en la casa ya se habían enterado de todo..._

 _-_ Natsu yo... perdóname... no quise hacerlo - _bajó la mirada, se sentía culpable._

 _Muy en el fondo sabía que ella no había pensado claramente todo antes de que pasara, pero esto para mi era excederse... Me sentía usado y eso no me agradaba._

 _No cuando yo no nunca lo había hecho. Siempre dejaba muy claro que era solo sexo, no había nada más que eso._

 _Me voltee para sacar ropa de los cajones -_ Me iré a duchar al cuarto de Gray, puedes usar mi ducha pero cuando vuelva no quiero que sigas en el departamento, no puedo con esta mierda ahora - _sin mirarla salí de mi recámara aporreando la puerta_

 _Caminé hasta el final del pasillo y antes de que tocara la puerta se abrió -_ Pasa Nat - _Juvia me dejó entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de mi._

 _Miré a Gray un momento -_ Disculpen los gritos - _acerté a decir antes de entrar a la ducha_

 _Escuché unos golpes en la puerta del cuarto y que se abrió y se cerró -_ ¿Dónde está Nat? - _Era Levy. Diablos! No pensé que se quedara a dormir con Gajeel._

 _-_ Acaba de entrar a la ducha - _escuché que Juvia le respondió._

 _Yo me metí bajo el chorro de la regadera, solo escuchaba murmullos..._

 _\- ¡_ Y una mierda Gray! ¡Natsu no se merece eso! - _Levy gritó desesperada_

 _-_ Baja la voz Levy! No sabemos que pasó en realidad - _ahora fue mi amigo quien gritó_

 _Me llevé la mano a los ojos, esto se estaba saliendo de control. y sin querer empecé a recordar la noche anterior..._

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Lucy estaba debajo de mi en ropa interior y besándome._

 _Sus besos eran tan dulces como me lo había imaginado y su piel suave y tersa..._

 _-_ Natsu quiero tenerte dentro ya - _susurró a mi oído._

 _Su urgencia me descolocó por un momento pero solo le susurré que esperara un momento, que yo quería conocerla y disfrutarla._

 _Me tomé mi tiempo para acariciarla y besar cada parte de su cuerpo._

 _Cuando tuve sus pechos entre mis manos me dediqué a cada uno de ellos con devoción mientras la escuchaba gemir._

 _Cuando sentí un leve dolor en el hombro la puse sobre mi, se le veía hermosa con el reflejo de la luna en su rostro, su cabello rubio y largo cayendo en su espalda y sus ojos chocolate._

 _Ella se dedicó a mi con el mismo ritmo que yo a ella, y cuando por fin me sentí dentro de ella, sin nada que nos separara, me convencí de que había conocido la gloria._

 _Estar con la persona que más amas no se compara a las noches en que lo único que quieres es recibir más que dar placer._

 _Su balanceo sobre mi me quitaba el aliento_ \- Eres una diosa Luce, mi diosa - _mi voz era entrecortada y con delicadeza alcancé su clítoris._

 _La escuché gemir con los movimientos de mis dedos sobre ella._

 _Cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus movimientos y gemidos se hicieron más profundos supe que llegaría al climax, quería sentirla._

 _La sentí palpitar sobre mi y cuando su orgasmo se tranquilizó cayó sobre mi pecho._

 _Sin embargo poco después empezó a moverse de nuevo._

 _La levanté y la puse sobre la cama boca abajo, sin que se lo dijera levantó sus preciosas nalgas hacia mi y me hundí de nuevo en ella._

 _Cuando yo alcancé el climax, estaba por amanecer._

 _Los chicos seguramente habían llegado y sabían que estaba con alguien, pero no tenían ni la menor idea de quien._

 _Se sorprenderían cuando lo supieran que era mi Luce y les gustaría._

 _Estábamos los dos recostados, ella sobre mi pecho, mirando como los rayos del sol iban inundando poco a poco el cuarto cuando su celular empezó a sonar._

 _Se incorporó para contestar la llamada, y tal como me imaginé era Loke..._

 _-_ ¿Qué quieres Loke? - _su voz era cortante y seria_

 _Murmullos..._

 _-_ Estoy con Natsu, aquí pasé la noche - _susurro..._

 _Murmullos..._

 _-_ Eso no te importa maldita sea - _enojo y furia_

 _Murmullos... y la frase que hizo que me diera cuenta del error que había cometido al bajar la guardia_

 _\- ¡_ Pues ahora ya sabes que lo que siente Loke, ahora ya sabes lo que sentí al ver a la persona que amo con alguien más! - _y colgó la llamada antes de aventar el celular a la alfombra_

 _La miré perplejo y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de sus palabras..._

 _Volteó a verme y fue entonces que supo lo que había dicho -_ Natsu perdón - _dijo y quise acercarse a mi pero yo fui más rápido y salí de la cama..._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 _Sin poder y querer evitarlo sentí una lágrima correr por mi mejilla, era la única que me permitiría liberar por ella. Por más que la amara no podía creer lo que había pasado después de la que para mi era la mejor noche de mi vida._

 _Ahora entendía su urgencia por que pasara, el idiota hablaría en cualquier momento y ella necesitaba tener su venganza lista, y quien mejor que el hombre que Loke tanto aborrecía por su amistad con su novia._

 _Salí de la regadera y empecé a secarme y vestirme._

 _Cuando salí del baño Levy aun estaba ahí y Gajeel se había unido._

 _-_ ¿Estás bien? - _preguntó el pelinegro al verme salir y solo atiné a asentir_

 _-_ Natsu ¿Qué pasó? - _preguntó Levy_

 _-_ Nada - _respondí secamente mientras me sentaba en la cama de Gray_

 _-_ Y una mierda Natsu! Me saca que quicio que ustedes los tíos no quieran hablar de sus cosas - _dijo fastidiada_

 _-_ Enana esa boca - _la regañó Gajeel_

 _-_ Un caballero no tiene memoria Levy - _le respondí para terminar con ese tema_

 _-_ No te estoy pidiendo los detalles de su noche de sexo, te estoy preguntando que pasó, porque por lo que yo pude escuchar ella se acostó contigo para vengarse por alguna idiotez que Loke le hizo, y por lo que veo tú no sabias nada de esa supuesta gran venganza - _demasiado inteligente y observadora para engañarla_

 _Me quedé callado unos momentos y puse mi brazo sobre mis ojos._

 _La puerta se entreabrió y yo me giré de espaldas a ella para no verla, sabía que con esto solo confirmaba lo que todos intuían pero no podía verla aun._

 _-_ Buen día chicos - _dijo con cuidado -_ Natsu ¿Podemos hablar? - _preguntó y yo no le respondí_

 _-_ Chicos salgamos un momento - _dijo Gray y yo maldije por lo bajo._

 _Todos se fueron dejándonos solos en la recámara._

 _-_ Natsu por favor escúchame, se que estuvo mal lo que hice pero en ningún momento quise aprovecharme de tus sentimientos hacia mi, yo simplemente no podría hacerlo por favor escúcha... - _la interrumpí_

 _-_ Lucy por favor, en este momento no puedo con esto, estoy muy cabreado - _le dije lo más tranquilo que pude pero por dentro me estaba consumiendo_

 _-_ No, es que tenemos que arreglarlo ahora o no podremos hacerlo después, escúchame por favor, habla conmigo Nat - _estaba llorando su suplicando, pero solo estaba logrando enojarme mucho más_

 _Rogué que se callara, que dejara de hablar, que me dejara pensar un poco antes de estallar pero solo hablaba y hablaba..._

 _Que no es lo que parece, que no quería usarme, que lo último que quería era lastimarme... Aguantaba lo más que podía pero lo que terminó por hacerme estallar fue su hermosa frase "_ Nuestra amistad es mucho más que esto"...

 _Me voltee hacia ella con furia y entonces se calló..._

 _-_ ¿Quieres hablar de amistad? - _le grité sin poder evitarlo -_ Los amigos no se usan maldita sea! Los amigos se apoyan, los amigos se cuidan, se protegen, tú me usaste para vengarte de un idiota que no te quiere Lucy! - _ella no habló solo bajó la cabeza -_ Tú siempre has sabido lo que siento por ti, siempre te lo dije, jamás lo oculté, todos lo saben y anoche cuando te dije que no estaba bien ¿qué me respondiste? - _esperé que respondiera pero de su boca solo salían sollozos -_ Dijiste "Solo somos tú y yo" ¿Tienes idea de que pensé? - _esperé de nuevo que respondiera y silencio -_ Pensé que por fin te habías dado cuenta de la mierda de persona con la que sales y que ibas a darme una maldita oportunidad de hacerte feliz pero me equivoqué... Eso me quedó muy claro esta mañana - _la miré y de nuevo nada..._

 _Pasé a un lado de ella y abrí la puerta, fue cuando reaccionó mi me llamó pero yo ya no podía soportar estar en el mismo lugar con ella._

 _Tomé las llaves de la estancia y Gray tomó su chaqueta y salió tras de mi, lo miré extrañado y sonrió -_ Estas mal si crees que te dejaré solo amigo - _le devolví la sonrisa y subimos a mi Escalade sin rumbo fijo..._

 _Estuve dando vueltas por la ciudad hasta que no soporte mi hombro y cambié de lugares con Gray._

 _-_ Iremos a casa de Levy, Gajeel me dijo que Lucy no ha querido irse del departamento y no estás en condiciones de verla - _asentí mirando hacia la carretera -_ Ya avisó que llegaremos, Gajeel cambió su descanso conmigo para que hoy me quede contigo, no te voy a dejar solo no importa si no quieres hablar, podemos emborracharnos desde ahora hasta que no podamos más ¿Qué te parece? - _la miré y le agradecí con un gesto._

 _Paramos en una tienda para comprar unas pizzas congeladas y mucha cerveza._

 _Ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos al llegar al departamento de Levy, era realmente amplio._ _Gajeel y ella podían vivir perfectamente ahí, así que supusimos que preferían el calor de los amigos._

 _Nos sentamos desde las 12 del día hasta quien sabe que hora a beber cerveza y comer golosinas y pizza._

 _Gray cayó rápido, estaba cansado pero aun así no me dejó solo en ningún momento._

 _Yo me limité a beber y pensar... Miles de ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, unas buenas otras malas, iban del perdón al rencor y no podía aclarar mis ideas._

 _En lo único que pensaba constantemente era una invitación para terminar el internado en Alemania, sólo a mi, a Gray y a Juvia nos había llegado, era algo de lo que no habíamos hablado pero tal vez era hora de hacerlo... Personalmente solo lo dejaba pasar porque tenía la esperanza de que Lucy y yo algún día podríamos llegar a algo, pero eso no iba a pasar... Jamás... Ahora estaba seguro._

 _Tal vez era una manera de huir, a lo mejor era demasiado cobarde de mi parte irme, pero cada que pensaba en perdonar a Lucy y seguir como antes me daba cuenta de que con el tiempo podría perdonarla, pero nunca nada sería igual... Nunca iba a poder verla igual..._

 _Nunca nada sería igual..._

* * *

Hola chicos!

Por fin pude subir el capítulo.

Espero que les agrade y les guste,

GRacias a los que me leen, estoy muy contenta por sus reviews.

Un beso a todos.. :* Darine


	6. Capítulo VI

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

 _¿Qué hice?_ _¿Qué hice?_ _¿Qué hice?_ _¿Qué hice? ... esa pregunta se repetía en mi cabeza una y mil veces_

 _No tenía dónde ir, no quería volver a mi departamento con Loke y Natsu tampoco me quería en el suyo... Dios, que idiota había sido, había lastimado sin pensarlo a la única persona que me había amado en realidad después de mi madre._

 _-_ Lucy, puedes quedarte en mi casa pero puedes ir hasta mañana, solo tienes que buscar donde quedarte hoy - _La voz de Levy me sacó de mis pensamientos, estaba justo detrás de mi con su uniforme, iba ya al hospital_

 _-_ Gracias Levy - _le dije con un hilo de voz_

 _Estaba molesta, como todos los demás, lastimé a Natsu y no estaba segura de poder componer todo el desastre que había causado... empecé a llorar de nuevo sin poder evitarlo_

 _Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda mientras yo intentaba en vano calmar mis lágrimas_

 _-_ Estoy molesta por lo que hiciste, pero no voy a dejarte desamparada, ve por tus cosas, hospédate hoy en un hotel y mañana te quedarás en mi departamento hasta que consigas otro lugar - _a pesar de la dureza de su voz sabía que estaba preocupada_

 _Asentí como pude_

 _-_ Enana es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde - _Gajeel estaba parado en la puerta esperando por ella_

 _-_ Si guapo, ven al hospital a eso de las 12 ¿si? necesitamos hablar - _asentí de nuevo y los vi salir_

 _Me dirigí al cuarto de Natsu por las pocas cosas que tenía ahí y al entrar las lágrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo._

 _Los recuerdos empezaron a inundar mi mente, demasiadas cosas pasaron ahí todas buenas hasta anoche que decidí actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos._

 _A decir verdad, Natsu estaba en todo su derecho de estar enojado conmigo, el me dijo que nos detuviéramos y aun así decidí seguir, pero las cosas no eran como él pensaba, yo no quise usarlo, jamás fue la intención, en realidad nunca pensé que pasara algo entre nosotros, al menos en ese momento ni de esa manera._ _Saqué la maleta que tenía siempre ahí y empecé a meter mi ropa en ella, dolía mucho, pero él necesita tiempo y espacio, debía darle unos días, no demasiados porque podía perderle por completo pero si le doy poco tiempo puedo enojarse más._

 _Me senté un momento en su cama... pasé demasiadas noches con él acostados, hablando y riéndonos de todo, él escuchando mis problemas con Loke y yo escuchando sus aventuras con todas las enfermeras que se le aventaban; y fue en ese momento que me percaté de lo mucho que me molestaba que él estuviera con todas ellas... él pudo haberse enamorado de cualquiera de ellas, jóvenes, solteras y hermosas..._

 _Escuché abrirse la puerta del departamento y salí corriendo de la recámara con la esperanza de que fuera Natsu más tranquilo, pero me encontré con la mirada de Gray._

 _-_ El no vino, yo solo vine por algo de ropa y sus medicinas para el dolor - _dijo antes de meterse a su recámara_

 _Sin pensarlo demasiado empecé a meter algo de ropa de Nat a una maleta para que Gray se la llevara._

 _Cuando él salió de su recámara yo estaba con mis maletas en la puerta y la maleta de Nat en la mano._

 _-_ ¿Cómo está? - _pregunté sin pensarlo demasiado_

 _Gray me miró por un rato, supongo que buscando las palabras adecuadas para responder_

 _-_ Enojado - _respondió por fin_

 _-_ Quiero hablar con él ¿Dónde está? - _las palabras salían de mi boca sin poder detenerlas, necesitaba verlo, hablar con él_

 _-_ No es el momento Lucy - _su voz era dura y aspera_

 _-_ Por favor Gray, necesito decirle muchas cosas - _rogué mientras se quebraba mi voz, lo estaba perdiendo y me dolía_

 _-_ Lucy está borracho y enojado, no es el momento - _me dijo con voz más suave_

 _-_ No es lo que parece - _todo mi cuerpo temblaba y no podía detenerme_

 _Él se acercó a mi y me abrazó, no pude aguantar más y empecé a llorar de nuevo, estaba tan cansada de hacerlo y parecía que aun me quedaban lágrimas cuando pensé que ya se habían acabado._

 _-_ No soy nadie para juzgarte Lucy, pero no es el momento y necesito volver - _sentí su mano acariciar mi cabello intentando tranquilizarme_

 _-_ Estaré con Levy a partir de mañana, por si cuando esté mas tranquilo quisiera verme - _tomé mi llavero y saqué la lleve del departamento de Natsu y se la entregué a Gray -_ Él no me quiere aqui - _me miró desconcertado pero al final accedió a tomarla_

 _-_ Él solo están enojado, ¿te dejo en algún lugar?- _preguntó mientras tomaba la maleta de Natsu y se dirigía a la puerta_

 _-_ Si, en algún hotel cerca del hospital, quedé en ir a ver a Levy y quiero descansar un rato - _asintió y salimos del departamento._

 _De alguna manera sabía que sería la última vez que estaría ahí... Natsu no me perdonaría..._

 ** _GREY POV_**

 _El camino al hotel donde dejé a Lucy fue un poco incómodo, si, hay que aceptar que yo también estaba un poco enojado con ella, había que ser realmente muy estúpido o ciego para no darse cuenta de que mi amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado, y ella lo sabía, y aunque se que no lo había hecho con malicia, lo lastimó y ahora el idiota estaba pensando en irse a Alemania aunque tuviera que perder un maldito año de internado y si él se iba, yo me iría con él. Natsu era mi única familia, todo lo que tenía..._

 _Pero... Juvia..._

 _Por fin había empezado a acercarme a alguien de manera distinta, ella era una gran mujer, bella e inteligente, tal vez podía convencerla de irse con nosotros._

 _Cuando llegué al departamento de Levy, Natsu ya se había bañado y estaba haciendo algunos ejercicios del hombro._

 _\- ¿_ Estaba en el departamento? - _preguntó mientras me miraba curioso_

 _-_ Si pero yo la dejé en un hotel cerca del hospital, a partir de mañana se quedará con Levy - _saqué su llave de mi bolsillo y la asenté sobre la mesa del comedor -_ Me pidió que te entregara esto - _lo vi atentamente esperando una reacción de él pero no vi nada_

 _-_ Bien - _fue todo lo que dijo antes de meterse al cuarto a cambiarse_

 _En el tiempo que conocía a Natsu, aprendí a ver a dos personas completamente diferentes, el verdadero Natsu que era el amigo leal, preocupado y bromista, el que todos nosotros conocíamos; y el Natsu frío que guardaba sus sentimientos para poder cogerse a todas las que se le aventaran, el que no le daba demasiada importancia a los demás... El hombre que era en ese momento, era uno completamente diferente, era un hombre herido que intentaba por todos los medios mantener esa fachada fría aunque se sintiera mal y preocupado por ella..._

 _Ahora me tocaba a mi meterme a la ducha y quería darme una vuelta por el hospital antes de irnos al departamento a dormir._

 _Cuando terminé de arreglarme para salir lo vi parado junto a la puerta -_ Necesito salir de aquí ¿Puedo acompañarte al hospital? - _se le notaba algo nervioso pero a la vez mucho más tranquilo._

 _-_ ¿Cómo estaba Luce cuando la viste? - _su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa pero la realidad es que era de esperarse, lo vi de reojo pero miraba hacia la calle, me tomé mi tiempo para responder, sabía que estaba ansioso_

 _-_ Tranquila, preocupada por ti - _vi que dio un salto y bajo la cabeza hacia sus manos_

 _-_ Ya - _volvió la mirada hacia la carretera y guardó silencio otro rato -_ Me siento muy estúpido por no haberme detenido antes de que pasara - _esa era la señal de que ahora si estaba dispuesto a hablar conmigo_

 _Decidí que tomaría la ruta muy larga al hospital -_ No debes sentirte así, no tienes la culpa de todo lo que pasó en la mañana - _tampoco era totalmente inocente_

 _-_ Debí detenerme, siento que también me aproveché de la situación y me siento mal - _por fin se atrevió a verme y yo le sonreí para agradecerle su confianza_

 _-_ No sabías cual era la situación Natsu, pero para entender realmente lo que pasó tienes que hablar con ella - _volví la vista al camino, no tardaríamos mucho en encontrarnos con el hospital_

 _-_ Por el momento no puedo hacerlo, sigo enojado y sabes que soy muy hiriente - _si... Natsu era una de lesas personas que enojado era el demonio, y solía lastimar con palabras_

 **NATSU POV**

 _Llegamos al hospital y enseguida me dirigí a la cafetería, el estómago me pedía comida a gruñidos, muy parecidos a los de Gajeel cuando no estaba de humor para hablar._

 _Me senté en una de las mesas del final para comer y pensar un poco en todo lo que había pasado ese día._

 _-_ ¿Natsu? - _una voz familiar me hizo levantar la cabeza y encontrarme con Kana, una de las enfermeras mas sensuales del hospital, enseguida mis ánimos cambiaron y le sonreí maliciosamente_

 _-_ Kana, como siempre hermosa y sexy - _la vi mirarme y sonreír con coquetería_

 _-_ Te esperábamos hasta pasado mañana - _se sentó junto a mi dejando al descubierto sus pechos y con descaro me acerqué a ella para poder verlos mejor_

 _Era una especia de juego que teníamos entre nosotros justo antes de meternos a algún cuarto para coger y por alguna extraña razón, sentí que lo necesitaba para olvidar el asunto de Lucy un rato._

 _-_ Vine con Fullbuster y tenía la esperanza de encontrarte y que estuvieras libre - _se acercó más a mi y mordió mi oreja ¡Oh Dios! Cuanto me gustaba que hiciera eso... habíamos tenido tantos encuentros sexuales que nos conocíamos bastante bien._

 _Se incorporó y la seguí._

 _Kana Alberona era una mujer realmente bella, cabello castaño y largo, ojos azul oscuro y un cuerpo de infarto. Muchas veces había pensado en intentar algo con ella, era tan solo 3 años mayor que yo, pero estaba tan enamorado de Lucy que jamás lo intenté. Además de que Kana no era una mujer de compromisos, y tenía un problema con el alcohol._

 _Por fin llegamos a uno de los cuartos destinados para el descanso del personal._

 _Kana podría ayudarme a olvidar un rato mis problemas y lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas._

 _Se acercó a mi con su porte sensual y me invitó a sentarme en el sillón que estaba en el cuarto._

 _-_ Tendré cuidado con tu hombro, no quiero lastimarte, por eso tú no debes hacer nada - _dijo mientras se sentaba sobre mi_

 _Sus besos como siempre eran cálidos y sensuales, lo graban encenderme sin poder evitarlo._

 _No tengo ni la menor idea de cuanto tiempo pasé con ella en ese cuarto, pero una vez no bastó para calmar mi enojo._

 _La vi incorporarse y vestirse lentamente, a Kana le gustaba que la mirara y yo lo hacía con gusto._

 _-_ Debes estar muy enojado - _sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y me incorporé para sentarme en la pequeña cama del cuarto._

 _-_ ¿Porqué lo dices? - _sin pensarlo mucho mi mano fue hacia sus caderas mientras se ponía su ropa interior_

 _-_ Las únicas veces que tenemos muchos encuentros seguidos es cuando estás muy enojado - _se volteó hacia mi y se sentó en mi regazo y me obligó a verla a los ojos -_ Sean cuales sean las razones de tu enojo tienes que enfrentarlo, ahora levántate y ayúdame a vestirme antes de que vuelva a darte una buena mamada - _me reí con ella a carcajadas mientras hacía lo que ella me había pedido._

 _Al salir me encaminé al salón de residentes, pero antes de abrir la puerta escuché la voz de Levy y unos sollozos, así que me detuve para no molestar._

 _Decidí salir a fumarme un cigarrillo y en la puerta me encontré con Gajeel y Gray._

 _-_ Joder Natsu llevo horas buscándote - _me gritó Gray al verme llegar_

 _-_ Alberona - _dije sonriendo y ambos de echaron la carcajada_

 _-_ Eres el único que puede hacer que esa mujer afloje - _Gajeel y sus comentarios tan acertados_

 _Nos reímos un poco más hasta que unos pasos nos sacaron de nuestro mundo y fue que la vi... estaba con los ojos rojos y mirándome con sorpresa._

 _Con cuidado y miedo la vi acercarse a mi, Gray y Gajeel se alejaron y los odié por eso._

 _-_ Natsu, no esperé verte aqui - _su voz temblaba y sin poderlo parar mi enojo volvió a resurgir_

 _-_ Ni yo a ti Luce - _dije antes de volverme hacia el estacionamiento_

 _-_ Dale tiempo - _escuché a Gray decirle mientras pasaba junto a ella_

 _Sabía que necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo me tomaría poder hacerlo, solo esperaba que fuera antes de irme a Alemania._

* * *

 _Hola chicos,_

 _lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no había tenido internet en casa y en cel es bastante dificil._

 _Gracias a todos por la espera._

 _Espero sea de su agrado._

 _Saludos! :*_


	7. Capítulo VII

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

\- Natsu! - _escuchar mi nombre entre jadeos era un privilegio que me gustaba tener y más cuando venía de Kana._

 _Tenía una semana de haber regresado al internado y aun pensaba seriamente en irme a Alemania, no, aun no había hablado con Lucy y tampoco tenía idea de cuando sería, Levy empezaba a ser un poco molestosa respecto a ese tema y Gray, Juvia y Gajeel mejor no se metían._

 _Desde que volví al hospital, diario me daba un revolcón con Kana cuando ambos teníamos tiempo, y casualmente esta semana nos tocaba descansar el mismo día, por lo que decidimos irnos a una playa cerca y disfrutar de un buen día._

 _Ninguno de los chicos me había dicho nada respeto a la actitud que había tomado, pero sabía que pronto Gray lo haría. Él me dejaba hacer todo lo que yo quisiera, pero cuando lo creía prudente nos sentábamos a platicar de mi actitud y mis acciones, si como si yo fuera su hijo._

 _Cuando levanté la cara de entre las piernas de Kana, me fui a lavar y salí del cuarto regalándole un guiño mientras ella se recuperaba del encuentro._

 _Me tocaba estar con Gray en urgencias lo que restaba del turno, y por ser viernes seguro sería una noche ajetreada._

 _\- ¿_ Algo bueno? - _pregunté a mi amigo apenas llegué_

 _-_ Nada - _aunque su respuesta la noté un poco seca preferí ignorarla_

 _Entraron alcoholizados, golpeados, etcétera... nada grave, Gray casi no me dirigía la palabra y yo aun no sabía porque._ _Cerca de las 4 de la madrugada, que todo estaba tranquilo, decidí acercarme y preguntarle que diablos le pasaba._

 _-_ Tengo la impresión de que estas enojado conmigo y no se el porqué - _fui lo más precavido que soy con mis palabras_

 _Él volteo a verme con cara de ¿Es en serio? y yo solo atiné a levantar los hombros en señal de no saber que pasaba._

 _-_ Bien hablemos de lo que según tú no sabes que pasa - _se sentó en una de las sillas por dentro del mostrados mientras yo me quedaba fuera mirándolo aun confundido -_ Estás usando el grandioso sexo que tienes con Kana para no afrontar el problema que tienes con Lucy - _me miró divertido y orgulloso_

 _-_ Ah que si es gradioso! - _Le dije con una enorme sonrisa, sin embargo su expresión me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba de humor para juegos -_ No quiero hablar de Lucy - _quise irme de ahí pero me agarró del brazo_

 _-_ Ah no Dragneel! Esperé paciente a que tú te acercaras ésta vez a hablar y ahora vas a hacerlo conmigo - _tenía razón, yo me acerqué a preguntar que pasaba y ahora estaba metido en una platica que no queria_

 _-_ Vamos por un café donde Wakaba y hablamos - _le dije y caminé hacia la puerta de urgencias_

 _Todo el camino de ida hubo silencio, me estaba dejando que yo empezara, compramos el café y de regreso me quedé parado a la entrada de Urgencias._

 _-_ Estoy confundido Gray - _lo miré con sinceridad -_ El haberme enojado con Luce cambio muchas cosas, gracias a eso intento pasar mas tiempo con Kana, al principio porque me ayudaba a olvidarme un momento del problema, pero ayer hablamos de irnos a la playa en nuestros descanso, disfrutar y pasarla bien - _miré hacia el cielo_

 _-_ Eso tiene una explicación muy lógica Natsu - _se acercó a mi para mirar hacia donde yo lo hacia aunque no era hacia nada en especial -_ Antes tu mundo giraba en torno a alguien llamada Lucy, ahora que estas enojado con ella buscas hacer cosas que no la involucren de ninguna manera, y está bien Nat pero lo que no veo correcto es que no hables con ella - _me miraba con curiosidad, creo que esperaba que yo saliera corriendo, cosa que quería hacer pero sabía que no estaba bien no hablar de los problemas, Gray era mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, todo lo que tenía desde el problema de Lucy_

 _-_ Lo entiendo, pero aun no se si estoy listo para hacerlo, estoy muy enojado con ella - _a Gray por más que intentara mentirle no podía, y creo que eso al final era una bendición -_ Me duele que me hayan usado, tal vez su intención no fue usarme, pero a primera vista eso parece y no me gusta porque yo no lo haría, es como dicen... No hagas cosas que no te gustaría que te hicieran - _voltee la vista hacia él, y aunque llevaba mis anteojos, se que se podía ver los ojos rojos y a puntos de que salieran las lágrimas..._

 _-_ Pero eso debes decírselo a ella no a mi, las cosas no se resuelven escondiéndose Natsu y eso tú me lo enseñaste - _se voz era severa, como pocas veces lo había escuchado -_ Entiendo tu enojo pero no que no quieras hablar con ella, tú siempre has hecho frente los problemas pero ahora te comportas como un crío malcriado que intenta buscar juegos que lo entretengan para que no sea regañado - _le sonreí con descaro_

 _-_ Pero me has atrapado jugando y me has regañado - _él se rió y me puso con cuidado una mano sobre el hombro_

 _-_ Hermano lleva tu culo a casa de Levi y habla con Luci, ambos lo necesitan - _me dejó solo en la entrada, pensando en lo que debía hacer, en unas horas saldría de guardia y podría ir a verla y hablar con ella... O podría irme a dormir y luego hablar con ella... peeeeero ella estaría trabajando cuando yo estoy libre así que es imposible por el momento..._

 _Volví al área de urgencias a esperar que terminara el turno._

 _Gray había ido a hacer ronda de revisiones y a mi me tocaba estar en el teléfono esperando por alguna llamada del rescate o lo que sea._

 _Afortunadamente estaba todo muy tranquilo esa noche, y había silencio y urgencias, así que el taconeo por la sala llamó la atención de todos, vi a Juvia acercarse a mi con cara de pocos amigos, me acomodé los anteojos y volví la vista al monitor para seguir haciéndome tonto mientras terminaba mi turno._

 _-_ A veces Grey es muy desesperante! - _me gritó apenas se detuvo justo delante de mi, del otro lado de mostrador, la miré con precaución no muy seguro de responder o callar -_ Le envié un mensaje preguntándole si estaban aquí mis zapatos blancos, porque en mi casa no estaban, y si no estaban aquí estaban en su departamento, me respondió que lo checaría así que esperé y esperé un rato pero no respondió por lo que decidí ir a su departamento, estaba entrando a su recámara cuando me respondió que están aquí, mientras ando entaconada porque no tengo otros malditos zapatos en mi departamento, y de lo enojada que estaba no se me ocurrió agarrar uno de los que tengo en el suyo! Hermosa forma de empezar el día! - _estaba casi sin aire cuando dejó de hablar y se me quedó mirando esperando algo de mi_

 _-_ Grey estaba en rondas - _fue lo único que atiné a decir_

 _-_ Tú siempre excusándolo! - _dijo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir sonando los tacones en el sueño de la sala_

 _Grey apareció media hora más tarde escondiéndose de ella, no quería decirle que la verdad es que se había quedado dormido en las rondas. Decidimos quedarnos en el mostrador hasta que acabara nuestro turno, Juvia tenía rondas al entrar así que con suerte no nos la toparíamos._

 _-_ Dr. Natsu Dragneel es un placer verlo dos veces en un turno - _la melosa voz de Kana nos sacó de nuestro trance pre-terminodeturnoyvayamosadormirahoramismo ambos volteamos a verla; a pesar de tener más horas que nosotros en el hospital se veía radiante y fresca -_ Dr. Grey Fullbuster la Dra. Juvia lo está buscando y me pidió avisarle si lo veía - _la sonrió irónicamente, tomó su celular y sin saber como Grey saltó para detenerla_

 _-_ No no no no no no! Kana preciosa no la digas donde estoy - _ella sonrió de nuevo y le mostró la pantalla, solo estaba jugándole una broma, Kana no era de esas las enfermeras chismosas, además sabía que Grey era mi marido-hermano y yo me pondría de su lado si lo enojara._

 _-_ Grey tranquilo, Kana está de nuestro lado - _salí del mostrador y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ella me respondió con una sonrisa y un pico rápido en la boca_

 _-_ Nos vemos alrato Nat, debo ir a mi módulo antes de que me regañen, nos vemos Grey - _se fue caminando meneándose y volteó para regalarme un giño_

 _-_ Lo veo y no lo creo Dragneel, lograste domar a Kana - _lo miré serio, noté como se puso un poco nervioso, y luego se sonreí y asentí._

 _Quedaban solo 20 minutos para terminar el turno así que me dirigí a los vestidores, quería tomarme unos minutos a solas para pensar en la plática pendiente con Lucy, ni siquiera sabía cuando la tendría, además estaba la propuesta de Alemania, aun tenía un mes para aceptar o declinar, no Kana no era un impedimento, solo me divertía y ella lo sabía, aunque la "relación" entre ambos parecía progresar._

 _Sin embargo, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo lo que pasara en la plática con Lucy podría definir si me iba o no a Alemania... había vivido con ella demasiadas cosas, y estos días sin ella eran demasiado extraños._

 _Sabía que mi amigo tenía razón, estaba evadiendo pensar en el problema con ella teniendo sexo increíble con Kana, pero al final cuando me quedaba sola, volvía a pensar en ella y el problema._

 _El enojo aun se encontraba ahí, pero no era como lo primeros días. Aun me preocupaba por ella, pero el saber que estaba en casa de Levi me tranquilizaba._

 _No me di cuenta cuando Gajeel entró en el vestidor junto con Grey, nuestro turno había terminado y por fin podríamos ir a dormir._

 _Salimos casi arrastrándonos del hospital, y bromeando de tonterías como siempre cuando escuché su voz detrás de mi._

 _-_ ¿Natsu? - _me quedé parado sin saber si debía voltear -_ Yo se que estás saliendo del turno pero he intentado hablar contigo de mil maneras y no tengo respuesta, necesito hablar contigo, por favor Nat - _su voz se entrecortaba y yo solo pensaba en ¡Quiero dormir maldita sea!_

 _Grey se quedó parado un poco más adelante, según él no nos veía pero la realidad es que estaba muy pendiente de todo._

 _-_ Vamos a mi departamento Lucy, aquí no es lugar para hablar - _ni siquiera voltee pero escuché sus pasos detrás de mi, le di la llave a Grey y nos dirigimos al departamento._

 _Cuando llegamos Luce se quedó en la estancia mientras Grey se metía a dormir y yo me cambiaba de ropa para hablar con ella._

 _Salí de mi recámara y me serví un café cargado para poder tener la charla incómoda con Lucy -_ Bien Lucy hablemos...

* * *

Hola chicos disculpen la demora, he estado en cursos y casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir.

Saludos a todos!

Gracias por leerme, besotes!

Darine


	8. Capítulo VIII

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

\- Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Berlín, Alemania favor de... - _apenas escuché la primera llamada y me incorporé para estirarme, Juvia se encontraba dormida a un lado de mi y no veía en ella señales de que hubiese oído el aviso._

 _-_ ¿Es el vuelo? - _Gray se acercó a nosotros con un café en la mano_

 _Asentí y tomé mi portafolio para acomodarlo en mi hombro -_ Tienes que despertarla con un beso de amor verdadero - _le dije mientras hacía una sonrisa burlona a lo que me respondió con un golpe en el brazo -_ Vale, entonces lo hago yo - _y antes de recibir un golpe aun mas fuerte decidí que era momento de echarme para atrás._

 _-_ Ninguno de los dos tiene que darme nada, he estado despierta todo este tiempo - _se estiró e incorporó mientras Gray levantaba su portafolio del suelo -_ Vamos o nos dejará el avión - _empezó a camina delante nuestro_

 _-_ En un mes más tardar debo estar ahí - _Gray no podría viajar por nosotros por cuestiones personales, pero era un hecho que nos alcanzaría -_ Cuídala, no permitas que nadie se acerque a ella - _ésto último lo dijo muy bajito para que Juvia no escuchara_

 _-_ Sabes que si, pero creo que no será necesario, es más probable que ella tenga que cuidar de mi - _le guiñé el ojo y solo se rió_

 _-_ Lamento mucho que las cosas con Lucy no se arreglaran del todo, aun así tengo que preguntarte ¿Estás seguro de ésta decisión? Aún no estás en el avión - _nos detuvimos un momento ante su pregunta_

 _La plática con Luce había sido tranquila, sin embargo, la realidad era que aunque habíamos "resuelto" el problema nada volvió a ser como antes._

 _-_ Si estoy muy seguro, es lo mejor para nosotros, es una oportunidad que me pesa no tomar, y aunque en su momento pensé en rechazarla por ella, ahora creo que hubiese sido un error, mi carrera está por sobre todo por el momento - _lo abracé con fuerza -_ Te esperaremos ahí - _me alejé un poco para dejar que Juvia y él se despidieran, y para sanjar el asunto_

 _Cuando Juvia volvió a mi lado la tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos a la puerta de acceso._

 _Estaban atendiendo a Juvia cuando su voz me detuvo, incluso mi compañera y la chica que atendía voltearon hacia la misma dirección, entonces la vi correr hacia mi con Levi y Gajeel detrás de ella. Gray volteó justo cuando ella pasaba junto a él tan rápido como podía, y cuando estuvo cerca de mi se me abalanzó._

 _-_ Por favor Natsu no te vayas! - _gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y mojaban sus mejillas, voltee hacia la chica de la puerta sin saber que hacer, temía que llamaran a seguridad_

 _-_ Luce tengo que abordar ya el avión - _acaricié su sedoso cabello con una mano mientras con la otra la abrazaba fuerte._

 _Gajeel se acercó para apartarla -_ Le dije a Levi que no hablara pero como siempre hizo su voluntad, rubia vamos Nat tiene que tomar ese avión - _sentí que la jalaba con cuidado pero ella estaba aferrada a mi_

 _-_ Joven debe abordar ya - _me dijo la chica y yo solo asentí_

 _Tome la cara de Luce entre mis manos y la alcé para que me mirara, no me gustaba verla llorar pero ya había tomado una decisión._

 _Puse mi frente sobre la suya y cerré los ojos un momento, cuando los abrí me encontré con ese hermoso chocolate que tanto amaba -_ Lo siento Luce - _dije mientras quitaba sus manos de mi cintura y Gajeel aprovechaba para jalarla._

 _Pasé la puerta sin mirar atrás, escuché mi nombre muchas veces y palabras que me dolían, Juvia me jaló para subirme al avión._

 _Eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar, una escenita dramática en el aeropuerto tipo película romántica... ¿porqué? Fácil, la escena no acabaría conmigo decidiendo que no me iría a Alemania, con o sin escena me iría._

 _Ni Juvia ni yo dijimos una palabra hasta que despegamos._

 _-_ Perdón Natsu pero... - _la interrumpí antes de que hiciera la pregunta de la que todos sabía la respuesta_

 _-_ No, las cosas nunca serán igual preciosa... - _vi como sus ojos se entristecieron -_ Luce y yo cometimos el error de acostarnos y eso terminó con todo - _le sonreí pero ni siquiera yo me la creí -_ El día que hablamos arreglamos ciertas cosas pero la verdad es que nunca pude volver a sentir lo mismo...

 _ **Flashback**_

\- Natsu, yo quería explicarte lo que pasó ese día - _su voz temblaba, tenía miedo de mi reacción pero la verdad es que ya no había reacciones_

 _-_ Explícame entonces Luce - _mi voz sonaba cansada por que en realidad así me sentía, muy cansado_

 _Me senté justo frente a ella, sus ojos, aun preocupados y cautelosos, era hermosos y yo los adoraba... y aunque en otras circunstancias me abalanzaría sobre ella y la besaría, éste no era ese momento..._

 _-_ Esa noche iría con Loke, y así fue pero resulta que como yo le dije que me quedaría contigo el decidió tener su propio festejo - _se detuvo para mirarme, imagino que esperaba algún comentario sarcástico pero no tenía más para ella, las cosas habían cambiado -_ Michell estaba con él en nuestra cama... ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que entré a la casa, mucho menos que los vi desde fuera de la recámara, iba a irme sin más, de echo estaba bajando la escalera cuando vi su colección del Zodiaco de cristal, entonces agarré uno de sus palos de golf y de un golpe rompí todos y los pedazos que quedaron en el suelo empecé a golpearlos con el palo - _se acercó mas a la orilla de su asiento para acercarse a mi y yo me hice un poco hacia atrás, me miró algo confundida pero prosiguió -_ Élbajó rápido y se le fue el color al verme ahí con su colección hecha trizas y su maldito palo de golf en la mano, me abrí la gabardina para que viera lo que llevaba abajo y le dije que ahí tenía su puto regalo de aniversario, empezó a gritarme que era una maldita zorra y solo agarré mi bolsa y me salí de la casa - _se removió nerviosa en su lugar_

 _-_ Si estuviera en su lugar también estaría histérico pero creo que se lo merecía - _le sonreí para que se tranquilizara, y funcionó porque la vi relajarse un poco_

 _-_ Cuando empecé a caminar sin rumbo solo pensaba en que quería estar en un lugar donde me sintiera segura, y ese lugar era contigo, aquí en ésta casa que sentía más mía que donde vivía con Loke, pensé en todas las veces que me habías dicho que lo viste, y al principio le preguntaba pero siempre me decía que no era así que tú querías separarnos y yo le creía, sin embargo, esa noche me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba todo... tuviste razón todo el tiempo, y me sentía muy mal de no haberte escuchado - _se levantó del sillón y empezó a caminar -_ Cuando llegué aquí solo pensaba en despertarte y que me escucharas, pero cuando te vi dormido, tan guapo me vino a la mente que yo merecía a alguien que me amara de verdad, y quien lo hacía eras tú, necesitaba sentir tus caricias - _la voz se le quebró mientras hablaba y movía las manos ansiosa -_ nunca quise que se interpretara como que te había usado, lo que hice contigo ese día lo disfruté y lo sentí, sentí como me tocabas con delicadeza y cariño, con miedo a romperme, sentí tus besos como nunca sentí ningún otro - _se agachó frente a mi y me tomó de las manos -_ sentí amor como jamás lo había sentido, pero cuando Loke me llamó solo pensé en lastimarlo aunque no sabía si eso sucedería... y al final al único que lastimé fue a ti - _me miró con expectación... necesitaba que yo dijera algo pero no tenía nada para ella..._

 _Bajé la cabeza para no mirarla, no sabía que decirle, por un parte sabía que eso era lo que había pasado, pero no podía evitar pensar que en algún momento se le cruzó por la cabeza vengarse, todos pensamos en hacerlo, para mi vengarme de ella era ignorarla, porque sabía que a ella no le gustaba que lo hiciera, pero también lo hacía porque necesitaba espacio para tranquilizarme._

 _-_ Debiste hablar conmigo Luce, debiste decirme lo que pasaba, así sabría que si Loke llamaba ibas a decir algo así, pero llegar a mi casa, meterte en mi cama, acariciarme y pedirme que siguiera cuando te dije que esperaras y luego gritarle a ese cabrón que ya sabía lo que se sentía que te engañaran fue una mala decisión, éramos amigos Luce debiste hablar conmigo como siempre lo haces - _estaba alterándome y es algo que no quería hacer, alterarme era una mala decisión..._

 _-_ ¿Éramos? dijiste ¿éramos? - _mujeres... de todo lo que dije sólo escuchó que éramos amigos_

 _-_ Si Luce éramos... ya no siento que pueda creer en todo lo que me dices, no confío del todo en ti - _no no era mi intención hacerla sentir mal pero yo siempre hablaba al chile y como debía ser_

 _-_ Pero Nat, todo lo que te dije es verdad ¿porqué te mentiría? - _me reí entre dientes... estaba muy cansado para esto y solo quería dormir_

 _-_ No lo se Luce, tal vez porque me sentí usado - _mi sarcasmo se hacía presente cada vez más y yo lucha por quedarme despierto y no sacar lo peor de mi_

 _-_ Pero no te usé, te lo acabo de explicar, Nat no seas así, por favor escucha lo que te... - _La interrumpí alzando la voz_

 _-_ Lucy, ya te escuché, no soy estúpido pero quiero que tu entiendas que en ese momento las cosas se salieron de control y no puedo elimina por arte de magia lo que sentí en ese momento, no Luce no confío en ti, y no tampoco se cuanto tiempo tardaré en volver a sentirme cómodo contigo, de alguna manera entiendo lo que pasó pero yo me sigo sintiendo igual que ese día... solo te pido que me entiendas y me des tiempo Luce es todo - _me sentía muy cansado y sentía que me dormiría en cualquier momento y Luce no me la ponía fácil_

 _-_ Si Nat tienes razón, pero por favor piensa en lo que te dije, sigo siendo yo - _sentí sus manos sobre las mías -_ Soy Lucy, tú Lucy, sigo siendo tu amiga, tal vez actué mal pero no fue para lastimarte - _asentí mientras la miraba, y entonces me di cuenta de que nada volvería a ser igual, verla y escucharla me dolía, aunque entendía sus palabras no podía aceptarlas del todo, debía irme a Alemania... por el bien de ambos, pero sobre todo por el mío..._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

 _Cuando terminé de hablar con Juvia sentía un nudo en la garganta -_ No puedo perdonarla del todo Juvia, porque yo la amo con todo mi corazón y aun pienso que algo de ella quiso que pasara porque tarde o temprano Loke la llamaría y ella le diría que estuvo conmigo - _la voz se me quebró en ese momento._

 _Sentí los brazos de mi amiga rodeándome y ya no pude aguantar más... solo me permití llorar por todo ese problema en la regadera cuando acababa de pasar, pero ya no podía más... Alemania estaba frente a mi, la oportunidad de ser un mejor médico estaba ahí, a la vuelta de la esquina y debía tomarla por mi y por alejarme de ella..._

 _Por olvidarme de ella..._

* * *

 _Hola chicos!_

 _Ya por fin subo otro capítulo,_

 _Gracias a todos por leer y en especial a los que me dejan Review:_

Alison428, Giuly DG, Kaya-Petrova, Heero Root _,_ Lin, JesusSanchez y los que me faltan!

Los juro que leerles me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Y si tomaré algunas ideas de ustedes ^^.

Esta es solo parte de la historia de Lucy y Nat, pasaron muchas cosas antes de que Natsu se fuera a Alemania.

Perdón si este cap es mas corto, estaba desesperada por subirlo.

Besos a todooos!

Darine :*


	9. Capítulo IX

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **20 días antes de partir a Alemania...**

 **Lucy POV**

 _Hoy le tocaba descansar a Nat, a esta hora estaría saliendo del hospital del turno nocturno y en una media hora llegando a casa, así que había decido hacerle un buen desayuno antes de que se acostara a dormir y luego me iría al trabajo._

 _Le preguntaría si tiene algo que hacer por la tarde y si no, entonces lo invitaría al cine para una película, no era buena idea quedarnos solos en casa. Aun esperaba ver como reaccionaría al verme en su departamento, dado que Levy había convencido a Gajeel de darme su llave aunque él no estaba de acuerdo._

 _Pensaba que si era constante las cosas con Nat serían como antes, tal vez a la larga... pero merecía el intento._

 _Cuando llegué vi la camioneta de Nat, por lo que supuse que había ido en el auto de Gray, entré al departamento sigilosamente por cualquier cosa y empecé a hacer el desayuno._

\- Luce? - _la voz de Natsu me sorprendió, según yo el estaría en el hospital a punto de salir_

 _-_ Natsu! No te escuché entrar - _se le veía algo confundido por verme ahí, fue entonces que me percaté de su vestimenta... Llevaba unas bermudas de baño, una playera blanca y sus converse, en la mano un maletín y sus anteojos negros... -_ No.. ¿No se suponía que debías salir a las 7am? - _mi voz sonaba algo temblorosa_

 _Él me miró unos segundos en silencio y volteó la mirada hacia otro lado mientras se ponía sus lentes oscuros -_ Cambié turno ayer, iré a la playa - _no dijo nada más..._

 _Esto no había sigo una buena idea, ahora me daba cuenta de lo lejos que estábamos ahora, antes Natsu esperaba su descanso para pasarlo conmigo, ir al cine, o ver películas en casa... simplemente supuse que después de nuestra plática las cosas tomarían su curso normal... o que si no estaría igual... al menos no cambiarían tanto._

 _-_ ¿Cómo entraste? - _estaba molesto, se notaba en su voz, y ni siquiera hacía por mirarme, estaba arreglando algo en su maletín_

 _-_ Levy convenció a Gajeel de dárme su llave para sorprenderte en el desayuno... - _simplemente permaneció callado y solo sentí en ese momento que quería irme._

 _Escuchamos la puerta de la casa y unas risas, todos a excepción de Juvia estaban ahí, la situación era realmente muy incómoda._

 _-_ Lucy! que sorpresa! - _Levy se veía contenta, tanto que ni siquiera se percató de la tensión que había entre nosotros._

 _Gray volteó a verme, luego a Nat y enseguida miró a Gajeel que tenía los ojos puestos en Levy._

 _-_ A que es una agradable sorpresa ¿no crees Nat? - _Levy seguía sin percatarse de que con cada minuto el enojo de Natsu crecía._

 _-_ Levy por favor cállate - _todos nos sorprendimos cuando Gajeel habló... jamás había escuchado que la llamara por su nombre -_ Al cuarto ahora! - _mi amiga tan sorprendida como yo se dirigió al cuarto de Gajeel sin decir una palabra -_ Pásala bien Natsu - _dijo antes de seguirla y meterse con ella_

 _-_ Me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde - _Natsu salió del departamento sin decir nada más_

 _Gray y yo nos miramos y poco después escuchamos que Gajeel y Levy peleaban..._

 _-_ Te advertí que era una mala idea, aunque yo viva aquí Natsu es el dueño entiéndelo de una vez Levy

\- Sólo quería ayudar a que las cosas fueran igual que antes

\- No, lo que querías era que Natsu decidiera no ir a la playa con Kana eso es todo!

\- Es una zorraaaaa! ¿Cómo voy a querer que mi amigo salga con una zorra?

 _En realidad la idea de hacer el desayuno era mía_ _no de Levy pero de alguna manera ella insistió en que sería una excelente idea..._

 _-_ Así que... ¿salió de viaje con una chica? - _le pregunté a Gray aunque ya sabía la respuesta_

 _-_ Si.. una enfermera del hospital - _el pelinegro se acercó a la sartén para ver que había hecho de desayunar -_ Puedo tomar un poco? - _por lo menos alguien comería de mi desayuno_

 _-_ Si hay suficiente para todos, siéntate te sirvo - _tomé dos platos para servirnos el desayuno, ambos intentamos no hacer caso al pleito de nuestros amigos. Esta vez hasta yo creía que Levy se había pasado._

 _Según lo que podía entender, ella sabía que Nat se iría, y aun así insistió en que yo debería ir a hacerle el desayuno a Nat._

 _Sin darme cuenta empezaron a caer lágrimas de mis ojos, Gray se dio cuenta y me abrazó para consolarme._

 _Todo esto se había salido de control, Gajeel y Levy peleaban, cosa que era la primera vez que veía y Natsu había salido disparado de la casa solo de verme, eso sumándole a que estaría muy enfadado por haber entrado así a su casa, cuando él no me había invitado..._

 **15 días antes de partir a Alemania...**

* * *

 **Mensages +Lucy -Natsu**

\+ Hola Nat, hoy sales temprano del trabajo ¿no?

\- Hola Luce, si a las 7:00 pm

\+ Bien, tienes planes?

\- Aun no, ¿tenías algo en mente?

... _15 minutos después_

Disculpa me llamó el jefe

... _10 minutos después_

 _-_ Ntp, igual ando algo ocupado

\+ Entonces que te parece si cenamos y vamos al cine?

... _30 minutos después_

\+ Nat?

\+ Muy ocupado?

... _5 minutos después_

 _-_ Lo siento Lucy me quedaré a terminar unas cosas, será en otra ocasión :)

* * *

 _Por más que intentara acercarme a él de alguna manera simplemente no se podía, o se quedaba a trabajar un poco más, o tenía planes con los chicos o Kana... aunque todos sabíamos que en realidad solo me estaba evitando._

 _Levy me decía que tuviera paciencia y no dejara de intentarlo, pero la realidad es que me estaba costando mucho trabajo. Natsu no me la ponía fácil y Gray no quería meterse a interceder por nadie. Gajeel tampoco deseaba meterse más, y aunque según Levy, Nat no le reclamó, él le dijo que no volvería a ayudarme._

 _Estaba aun viendo mi cel y pensando que responder cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar mostrando en pantalla el nombre de Loke, dejé que sonara sin responder pero siguió llamando un par de veces más hasta que respondí._

 _-_ ¿Qué quieres Loke? - _ni siquiera sabía exactamente porque le había respondido, hacía casi tres semanas desde que nos habíamos separado, yo ya había sacado todo lo mio de casa así que no veía razón para que me llamara_

 _-_ Lucy quisiera verte y platicar, no habrá escenas solo charlar - _me quedé mirando a un punto fijo sin saber que responder -_ Por favor se que te debo muchas disculpas - _en realidad si me debía muchas disculpas pero..._

 _-_ No estoy segura de que sea lo mejor Loke - _esperé que dejara de insistir en vernos_

 _-_ Podemos vernos en algún lugar céntrico, el que tú desees, solo para tomar algo y platicar no quiero nada más - _lo pensé un rato más, ¿qué no era lo que yo le había pedido a Natsu tantas veces?_

 _-_ The Cave a las 8:30 - _y colgué antes de que dijera algo más o yo me arrepintiera_

 _Decidí quedarme en la oficina hasta cerca de las 8, según mis cálculos estaría llegando a The Cave cerca de las 8:40 si me iba caminando y él debía estar ahí._

 _Hacía un poco de frío esa noche y yo no había llevado bufanda, así que al pasar por un tienda aproveché a comprar una, aunque llegara tarde si de verdad quería hablar conmigo me esperaría así llegara a las 11 de la noche._

 _Cuando llegué al bar eran cerca de las 9, y apenas entré lo vi sentado en el que solía ser nuestra mesa preferida, ya que desde ahí podíamos a quien llegara._

 _Me acerqué con cautela pues no sabía como iba a saludarme pero solo se levantó del taburete y me dio la mano._

 _-_ Gracias por venir, por un momento pensé que me plantarías - _lo miré atentamente, Loke en realidad era un hombre muy guapo... alto, delgado pero de buen cuerpo y hermosos ojos grises._

 _-_ Si yo... emm ¿Qué deseabas decirme? - _tal vez era grosero pero la verdad no tenia ganas de estar ahí con él... si soy idiota por haber aceptado verlo cuando no quería... o ¿si?_

 _-_ Vaya eso es querer salir corriendo, solo quería hablar Lucy, creo que te mereces una explicación de todo lo que pasó mientras estuvimos juntos - _me miraba como esperando que yo hablara pero no tenía nada que decir... tal vez así se sintió Natsu cuando yo le daba explicaciones que no quería oir_

 _-_ No tiene importancia Loke - _quise restarle importancia a ese asunto aunque parte de mi quería escuchar sus explicaciones -_ No es algo que cambie el resultado de todo esto - _puse mis manos sobre la mesa para relajarme un poco_

 _Sentía la mirada de mi ex sobre mi -_ Lucy lo siento mucho, siento mucho haberte mentido por tanto tiempo - _sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa_

 _-_ No me merecía que me engañaras Loke - _sentí mi voz temblar un momento_

 _-_ Lo sé preciosa - _tomó mis manos y las apretó sobre la mesa -_ Yo me equivoqué demasiadas veces contigo - _con su mano derecha me obligó a verlo... se le veía un poco triste, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo seductor que siempre usaba conmigo -_ Perdón pequeña - _quería confiar ciegamente en sus palabras pero no podía_

 _De repente se acercó demasiado a mi y mientras yo pensaba que me besaría en los labios y buscaba una forma de escapar sentí sus labios sobre mi frente._

 _Nos miramos por un momento, al final no había sido tan malo venir, o eso es lo que yo pensaba... Nos miramos de nuevo y me regalo una de sus sonrisas que antes me hechizaban._

 _La realidad ahora solo lo hacía las sonrisas de..._

 _-_ ¿No es Natsu? - _ni siquiera me había percatado que Loke miraba hacia la puerta y al seguir su mirada me encontré con la de Natsu... conocía esa mirada cargada de sarcasmo e ironía y luego esa sonrisa de "sabía que esto pasaría", pensé que saldría del bar pero solo se dirigió a la barra._

 _Me di a la tarea de buscar si iba con algún acompañante o "amiga" pero al parecer iba solo._

 _-_ Yo espera un momento Loke, ya regreso - _ni siquiera escuché si me respondió solo quería hablar con Nat._

 _Lo vi sentado al final de la barra y me senté a su lado, el barman nos miró con fastidio mientras el pedía su trago y yo solo un vaso de agua helada._

 _-_ ¿Porqué no vuelves a tu mesa? - _ni siquiera un hola ni nada_

 _-_ Pensé que saldrías tarde - _lo miré de reojo, estaba a la defensiva, todo en él me lo decía_

 _-_ Pues mira terminé mas temprano de lo que esperé, te esperan Luce - _decidí ignorar su flecha directa del infierno y..._

 _-_ ¿Y porqué no me avisaste Nat? - _lo miré como si tuviera dos malditas cabezas en lugar de una... pero su reacción no fue lo que esperé_

 _Empezó a reír con ironía mientras se llevaba su trago a la boca sin responderme_

 _-_ No se que es tan gracioso - _mi paciencia se acababa estaba siendo infantil y me estaba cansando_

 _-_ Vaya Lucy aprendiste muy bien de Loke - _sin saber exactamente que quiso decir lo miré confundida y voltee a ver a Loke que nos miraba atento cuando volví la mirada me encontré con la suya y supe que no debía haberme acercado a él -_ Terminé mi trabajo lo más rápido que pude para tomar algo contigo y firmar la paz, te envié mensajes y como no me respondiste al final te dije que estaría aquí por si te querías dar una vuelta, ahora imagínate mi sorpresa al entrar y verte con el idiota de tu ex muy cariñosos y acaramelados cuando hace unos días me juraste una y mil veces que tus acciones no fueron para vengarte y mucho menos restregárselo en la cara pero vaya... al parecer era para hacerlo entrar en razón y que supiera que se siente... no se a ti Luce pero para mi es muy gracioso y la verdad hoy no estoy para juegos... - _al terminar de hablar puso un billete en la barra y salió del bar..._

 _Otra vez no me dejaría hablar..._

 **Día de la partida a Alemania**

 _Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina en mi laptop adelantando algo de trabajo cuando Gajeel y Levi entraron al departamento, escuché unos cuchicheos entre ellos y decidí asustarlos, claro esperando que se hubieran dado cuenta que yo estaba ahí, sin embargo la sorpresa me la llevé yo al escuchar su plática..._

 _-_ Ella debe saberlo no es justo - _Levy lloraba mientras él la abrazaba_

 _-_ No es nuestro trabajo decirle enana... te entiendo pero es su decisión no la nuestra - _Gajeel le acariciaba el cabello con ternura, consolándola -_ ¿Segura que no quieres ir a despedirte de él? No lo veremos en algunos años - _espera... de quien hablaban?_

 _Levy empezó a sollozar mas fuerte -_ Es un idiota, no quiero que se vaya - _fue cuando ya no pude aguantar más y me atreví a preguntarles..._

 _Tardé unos 20 minutos en sacarles el nombre de quien se iba y a donde se iba y sentí mi corazón destrozarse._

 _Sin pensarlo mucho, tomé las llaves de Gajeel de la mesa y me dirigí al aeropuerto._

 _Llegué justo cuando Nat estaba por subir al avión y sus últimas palabras hacia mi fueron -_ Lo siento Luce - _y simplemente se fue sin mirar atrás..._

 _El hombre que más quería después de mi padre se había ido sin despedirse de mi, el amigo que tanto necesitaba a mi lado estaba rumbo a Alemania sin fecha de regreso..._

 _Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí lo que en realidad era ser... abandonada..._

* * *

 _Hola chicos! Otro cap!_

 _Gracias por los reviews de verdad que me encanta leerles!_

 _Un saludo a todos, espero les guste._

 _Besos!_


	10. Capítulo X

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **LUCY POV**

 _5 semanas, 5 semanas desde se fue de Tokio, y no ha respondido ninguno de mis correos... aunque debo pensar en que los primeros tres fueron muchos reclamos y groserías, ya que no podía comunicarme con él por el celular recurrí a los correos, y eso fue peor... porque escribí demasiadas cosas que no sentía para lastimarlo; aun más..._

 _Para el segunda semana escribí un correo de disculpas, muy amplio, donde le echaba la culpa por irse tan repentinamente... si eso también estuvo mal..._

 _La tercera semana fueron disculpas sinceras y tristeza porque se había ido, le pedía que volviera, que aun si no quería volver a saber de mi prefería que estuviera aquí que en Alemania... tampoco obtuve respuesta._

 _La cuarta semana escribí un correo para seguirme disculpando y comentarle que, aunque a regañadientes, he aceptado su partida, que la verdad no lo entiendo del todo... que se su partida fue por convertirse en un excelente médico, por crecer... pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta._

 _En este momento estoy sentada frente al monitor de la laptop, con el correo abierto y sin saber que escribir... no tengo idea de cómo hacer que me responda._

 _Levy dice que tal vez no ha revisado su correo, ella también le ha escrito pero no le ha contestado, y no sabe si Gajeel se ha comunicado con ellos, él ya no le dice nada respecto a sus amigos en Alemania. Aunque siguen teniendo una relación, la verdad es que están algo distanciados... ahora veo lo mucho que perjudica que otros se metan en problemas ajenos._

 _Llevo ya un buen rato sin saber exactamente que escribir, ya no quiero pedirle más disculpas, conociéndolo seguro lo enojaré y no volverá a hablarme... es mejor esperar unos días más..._

* * *

 **3 semanas después...**

Para: Natsu Dragneel

De: Luce Hearthfillia

Subject: Saludos desde Japón

Querido Natsu:

Han pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que te escribí, no se si has recibido mis correos anteriores, puesto que no has respondido ninguno, pero aun así quería escribirte.

Ya no quiero hablar de enojos y mucho menos reclamar, al fin y al cabo ya tienes viviendo ahí cerca de dos meses y es obvio que nada de lo que diga o haga te harán volver, además es para que seas un excelente médico y esa es una gran oportunidad. Si sé que me costó algo de trabajo entenderlo,pero Levy ha sido muy paciente al explicarme todas las oportunidades que se abrirán para ustedes al ir a terminar sus estudios a Alemania.

Por cierto, Levy me ha comentado que tampoco le respondes los correos, y quiero que sepas que no es su culpa el haberme enterado de de partida, ellos llegaron comentándolo sin saber que yo estaba en casa en ese momento, nunca dijeron nombre pero después de mucho rogarles por fin ella cedió y me dijo que te irías, ellos tampoco fueron los responsables de llevarme, yo agarré el auto de Gajeel para irme, por favor no te desquites con ella, y mucho menos con él, es el menos culpable.

Pasando a otra cosa quisiera que supieras como me ha ido en estos días; me dieron un aumento en el trabajo por tener ya dos años trabajando sin faltas graves, fue algo bueno porque ya iba a empezar a buscar un lugar donde quedarme pero al final Levy me dejó quedar en su casa sin cobrarme, a cambio yo cocino para ella y Gajeel cuando viene.

La verdad es que pensé que a irse ustedes él vendría a vivir con Levy pero es algo que no ha pasado, él sigue viviendo en tu departamento, aunque ellos han estado algo distanciados desde que tú y Gray se fueron.

Quisiera escribirte mucho más pero se me acaba el tiempo en el trabajo.

Espero que pronto tener una respuesta tuya, de todos modos ya decidí que yo seguiré escribiéndote aunque tú no me respondas.

Luce.

* * *

 **Berlín, Alemania 00:30 hrs**

 **NATSU POV**

 _Estaba recostado en la estancia de nuestro departamento leyendo sobre la operación a la que entraríamos mañana a ver, Juvia estaba cocinando algo para cenar y Gray estaba jugando un rato en su PSP. La verdad es que aun estábamos un poco desfasados de nuestros horario, en Tokio eran alrededor de las 17:00hrs por lo que nos costaba algo de trabajo dormirnos temprano._

 _Escuché que mi celular sonar, era un mail así que me incorporé para tomarlo de la mesa del comedor._

 _Regresé a la estancia y volví a tomar mi posición anterior antes de ver de que se trataba._

 _Cuando vi de quien era me quedé mirándolo un momento, hacía dos semanas que no recibía nada de ella, a estas alturas pensé que había desistido de ponerse en contado conmigo al no recibir ninguna respuesta pero claramente estaba equivocado._

 _Me senté pensando si debía leerlo o no, Gray volteó a verme extrañado -_ Lucy? - _sorprendido subí la mirada y lo vi sonreír con burla -_ Te pusiste tenso y frunciste el ceño, los días que ella te envió correos seguidos tú estabas así todo el tiempo - _se incorporó para sentarse junto a mi y quitarme el celular para ponerlo en la mesa -_ ¿Porqué sigues tan enojado con ella Nat? - _bajé la cara sin saber si responder, la verdad era que mi amigo no sabía lo que había pasado en el bar la noche que llegué muy borracho a la casa_

 _-_ ¿Recuerdas el día que me apresuré para salir del trabajo por ver a Luce y al final te dije que no la había visto y me había ido con Kana? - _el solo asintió y siguió mirándome fijamente -_ Esa día tú enojado me dijiste que ni siquiera lo estaba intentando con ella pero la verdad es que cuando llegué a The Cave Luce estaba con Loke en su mesa habitual, él le tomaba de la mano y ella estaba como si nada, no se de que hablaban pero hacía unos días antes, cuando hablamos dijo que lo suyo se había acabado, no pude evitar que regresara esa sensación de sentirme usado por ella, tal vez de verdad no hacían nada malo pero no pude evitarlo - _hice una pausa antes de poder continuar -_ Al final terminé por hablarle mal e irme de ahí y no necesito explicar que más pasó - _esperé a que hablara pero su_ _silencio me hizo voltear a verlo_

 _Estaba mirando hacia el techo pensando, cuando por fin habló -_ Creo que esta vez me he quedado sin palabras - _me quedé totalmente sorprendido por sus palabras y al parecer a Juvia también porque escuchamos como se cayó algo en la cocina_

 _-_ Yo no estaba escuchando nada - _dijo nerviosa pero yo voltee a verla y solo le sonreí con cara de burla, ella ya sabía todo lo que pasó entre nosotros_

 _-_ La verdad es que tenía mis dudas respecto a venir a Alemania, sabía que huías de algo pero no sabía de que, pensé que en una par de semanas intentarías volver a Japón que solo necesitabas unos días lejos para calmarte pero me equivoqué... - _Gray me miró tranquilo y me abrazó -_ Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho hermano, venir a Alemania va a ayudarte a curarte y sobre todo a perdonarla - _lo abracé con fuerza y por fin sentí que el peso sobre mis hombros desaparecía_

 _Había estado aguantando desde el día que partí hacia aquí, había intentado permanecer tranquilo cuando empecé a recibir los correos lastimeros de Luce y las disculpas de Levy, había hecho lo humanamente posible por esperar a que Gray llegara en unas semanas, el cambio de horario, las clases de Alemán, que Juvia y yo nos perdíamos constantemente... y ahora, sin darme cuenta me sentía mejor y tranquilo._

 _-_ Debería leer el correo y responderle - _debería pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo_

 _-_ Deberías hacer lo que quieras en realidad, no lo que se espera de ti - _dijo Juvia apareciendo detrás de nosotros con unas cervezas y sandwiches_

 _\- ¿_ Tanto tiempo y ajetreo por unos sandwiches? - _dijo_ _Gray sacando a lengua, estaba juguetón y relajado con ella desde que había llegado_

 _-_ Tienen mi ingrediente secreto así que cállate y come - _empezamos a reír_

 _Después de una hora seguíamos bromeando y riendo, había decidido leer el correo de Lucy, sin embargo no me había percatado de que había llegado un mensaje de alguien más..._

 _-Mensajes-_

* Hola Natsu, sigues despierto?

\- Hola Yu, si disculpa la demora

 _Yukino Agria o Yu como me gustaba decirle y ella me lo había permitido, era una de nuestras compañeras del internado, también era de Japón pero de un distrito algo retirado, ella también había recibido la invitación para terminar sus estudios en Alemania. Nos conocimos desde en las clases de Alemán, sin embargo hasta hacía dos semanas que entramos de lleno al internado fue que empezamos a hablar e intercambiamos números._

 _Era una chica muy linda, un poco más baja que yo, de cabello corto y azul claro, educada, tranquila y bonita._

 _Sin darme cuenta ella y yo nos hicimos cercanos y hablábamos todas las noches antes de dormir._

 _-Mensajes-_

* Estaba a punto de dormirme, estoy cansada de seguir leyendo, como van?

\- Hemos terminado a tiempo, enserio vas a dormir ya?

 _Sonreí al ver que aun se encontraba despierta, vi como Juvia me miraba atenta y sonreía, le saqué la lengua y me retiré con la excusa de que quería acostarme ya a dormir... aunque en realidad lo que quería era platicar un rato más con Yu._

 **GRAY POV**

\- Te diste cuenta verdad? - _La voz de Juvia me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras me lavaba los dientes en nuestro baño_

 _-_ De que? - _dije sin saber a ciencia cierta de que hablaba_

 _Me miró con burla y negó con la cabeza -_ Natsu recibió un mensaje de Yukino y su estado de ánimo cambió por completo - _ahh era eso.._

 _-_ No - _Mentí... la verdad es que conocía demasiado bien a mi amigo, y si me había percatado que cuando Yukino estaba cerca o le enviaba algún mensaje él estaba tranquilo y animado, sin embargo conocía demasiado a mi amigo como para emocionarme por eso.. porque? Porque él era así... mostraba dos facetas distintas, una que todos conocían y una que solo las mujeres a las que no tomaba muy enserio conocían, yo aun no estaba seguro que faceta es la que usaba con ella._

 _-_ Pero si es obvio amor! - _me dijo burlándose de nuevo... a pesar de que ahora se llevaba mejor con ella no lo conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que por el momento que para Natsu su amistad con Yukino era solo un pasatiempo, para despejarse de sus pensamientos y recuerdos con la rubia, algo como su relación física con Kana..._

 _-_ Besarnos y dormir ahora - _dije para dejar de hablar de eso_

 _No podía negar que deseaba que esa pequeña amistad con Yukino se hiciera fuerte y si bien, no creía que era posible remplazar su amistad con Lucy, por lo menos si haría que sintiera que podía volver a entregarse a alguien más... sobre todo esperaba que esa tierna chica no saliera lastimada si al final Natsu usaba con ella su faceta de cabrón..._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _HOLA!_

 _Chicos una disculpa por la tardanza, no tenía inspiración y solo lograba escribir por partes, creo que el estrés en el trabajo y algunos problemas me tenían así._

 _Por fin pude acabar el capítulo, y prometo no tardar tanto en el próximo,_

 _Gracias por esperarme, de verdad me da vergüenza ser de las que tardan en actualizar._

 _Gracias por sus reviewes no saben como me alegran el día._

 _Saludos y besos._


	11. Capítulo XI

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Tokio, Japón 00:00hrs**

 **Gajeel POV**

 _Con gran cuidado me incorporé de la cama de mi enana para ir al departamento a cambiarme para entrar de nuevo al internado a las 5:00am, pude haber llevado mi ropa e irnos juntos desde ahí pero no quería, en realidad no me sentía muy cómodo estando ahí..._

 _Me estaba poniendo la camisa cuando mi chica empezó a removerse buscando mi calor, con suerte no despertaría hasta que estuviera fuera de la casa pero me equivoqué..._

 _-_ ¿Te vas de nuevo? - _su voz ronca y triste se escuchó en la recámara_

 _Sólo asentí y me senté a la orilla de la cama para ponerme mis botas, sentí su peso sobre mi espalda y sus brazos rodearme._

 _-_ Gajeel ¿Aun quieres seguir conmigo? - _su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa por lo que me quedé helado_

 _-_ ¿Que pregunta es esa Levy? - _quise levantarme para voltear a verla pero ella no se movió_

 _-_ No, no te muevas por favor déjame estar así contigo - _no sabía a ciencia cierta que pasaba, esa pregunta era extraña, ¿que no estábamos bien?_

 _-_ Vale pero dime a que se debe esa pregunta - _sentí que me abrazó con más fuerza, esto era extraño_

 _Levy es físicamente bastante pequeña para su edad, se ve como una chica de preparatoria pero es una gran mujer, ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento me enamoré perdidamente de ella, era tan indispensable en mi vida que incluso había llegado al punto en el que no podía verme sin ella a mi lado._

\- Últimamente te siento distante - _la sentí empezar a temblar -_ pasamos el día juntos pero tu mente parece estar en otro lugar, desde que Nat y Gray se fueron no pasamos la noche juntos si no es en tu departamento - _su voz temblaba y yo estaba confundido por sus palabras nunca me percaté de que estuviera cambiando algo -_ ¿Es un castigo por lo que pasó por la llave?- _¿pero qué estaba diciendo? con cuidado quité sus brazos de mi cuerpo y voltee a verla, fue cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad ella estaba sufriendo_

 _Gruesas lágrimas caían de su rostro, me espanté y no supe que hacer, debía abrazarla o traerle un pañuelo?.. llamar a la rubia?_

 _-_ Levy tranquila yo... yo no se que hacer si lloras y sinceramente no sabía que estábamos alejados y mucho menos te estoy castigando por algo que pasó hace meses - _vi sus ojos confundidos mirarme, baje la cabeza y subí mi mano derecha hacia mi nuca mientras cerraba mis ojos, en realidad no sabía como tratar todo esto, tal vez sin darme cuenta si había estado metido demasiado en mis pensamientos, incluso no sabía que sentía con el hecho de que Nat, Gray y Juvia se hubiesen ido, y si me enojé por lo que pasó el día del desayuno pero eso ya había pasado... quizá ella necesitaba saber que pasaba por mi mente, tal vez incluso así podría entender yo mismo que pasaba_

 _Abrí mis ojos lentamente, ella seguía llorando -_ Vale hazte hacia adelante - _me quité las botas de nuevo y me senté en la cama, la atraje hacia mi con su espalda hacia mi pecho y tomé sus manos entre las mías._

 _-_ Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes de mi, cosas que pasaron antes de que llegaras a mi vida, situaciones que pasé solo y muchas otras en las que Gray y Natsu estuvieron para apoyarme - _me quedé un momento en silencio y la abracé con la fuerza suficiente para tranquilizarla -_ Perdón si he estado distante, ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso, sin embargo ahora que me dices todo eso puedo pensar que tal vez la partida de ellos me hizo recordar cosas que había olvidado... Levy ¿Quieres escuchar mi historia? - _ella asintió sin decir nada y yo tomé aire para poder empezar..._

 _-_ Sabes que yo soy de la prefectura de Akita, de Noshiro para ser más exacto, mi familia siempre ha sido muy humilde y está conformada por mi abuelo que es la cabeza de familia, mi abuela y mi madre que ya falleció - _sentí como mi pequeña se tensó en mis brazos -_ a mi padre nunca lo conocí; siempre he sido buen estudiante, estoy acostumbrado a trabajar y estudiar, lo hacía para ayudar a mi familia. Mi abuelo es pescador de toda la vida, ahora tiene una pequeña embarcación que renta para vivir, mi abuela es ama de casa y mi madre fue maestra de un jardín de niños hasta que enfermó de cáncer. Yo estaba estudiando el primer año del instituto cuando eso pasó, no pudimos hacer mucho, cuando el doctor nos dio el diagnóstico era demasiado tarde, si te preguntas si esa es la razón por la que estudio medicina la respuesta es si - _hice una pausa para recordar un poco más sobre esa época, la muerte de mi madre aun dolía pero ella estaba mejor ahora -_ Cuando decidí estudiar medicina sabía que mis abuelos intentaría pagarme la carrera aunque eso significara endeudarse, sin embargo yo empecé a ahorrar para que al venir pudiera sobrevivir un tiempo en lo que encontraba un trabajo, metí mi solicitud en tres Universidades, en todas fui aceptado pero en mi mente solo estaba Tokio. Para cuando entramos de lleno al curso de medicina yo ya tenía un trabajo en un pequeño bar bastante retirado de donde vivía y del campus, sin embargo estaba decidido a cumplir mi meta. - _sentí como se recargaba por completo en mi... -_ Para cuando entramos de lleno a la escuela de medicina yo tenía en mente que debía esforzarme en doble o triple que todos los demás, todos se veían muy relajados sobre todo Natsu, era cómico porque al principio ninguno de los dos nos tolerábamos y cuando nos tocaba trabajar en equipo era Gray quien mediaba entre nosotros, a eso súmale que para mi era un hijo de papi acostumbrado a tener lo que quisiera, todo cambió el primer año nuevo que pasé en Tokio...

 **Flashback**

 _Estaba bajando del segundo piso del bar donde trabajaba, eran la 3:30 am del sábado y yo solo pensaba en irme a dormir, aunque eso iba a esperar casi una hora en lo que llegaba a mi departamento, sin embargo cuando estuve cerca de la barra escuché como mi compañero intentaba despertar a un tipo, en ese entonces aun llevaba el cabello largo y mucho mas percings de los que llevo ahora, así que servía bastante para asustar a los borrachos que no querían irse._

 _Nunca me imaginé que sería Fullbuster el que estuviera en ese estado, por inercia empecé a buscar a Dragneel en el bar pero no había nadie, lo primero que pensé es que lo hijo de puta que había sido al dejarlo ahí, aunque lo más probable es que se fuera con una chica y se olvidara de él._

 _Por un momento pensé en dejarlo ahí pero mi familia me había enseñado a ser buena persona... le dije a mi compañero que yo me haría cargo de él, sin embargo no encontré su celular por ningún lado, yo no tenía el número del otro tipo así que solo me quedaba llevarlo a mi departamento o al suyo, lo que quedara más cerca, fue el de él..._

 _Como pude lo cargué hasta el tren, estaba totalmente inconsciente e iba balbuceando cosas que no entendí y no me interesaban._

 _Cuando estuvimos cerca del su edificio vi a Dragneel parado en la puerta hablando por celular, ese hijo de puta iba a escucharme, en eso volteó y me vio sorprendido..._

 _-_ Redfox? Gray? - _lo vi correr hacia mi con desesperación, estaba totalmente sobrio -_ Oh Dios! que bueno que lo encontraste tú, por favor pasa al departamento - _tomó a Gray entre sus brazos y me guió, no supe que decir así que decidí seguirlo_

 _Con trabajo abrió la puerta, me hizo una señal para que entrara y él se perdió por un pasillo, no tardó casi nada el volver_

 _-_ Redfox pasa por favor, te daré algo de tomar - _yo jamás había tratado con este Natsu_

 _-_ Gracias - _Es todo lo que acerté a decir, lo seguí hasta la cocina y me senté en una isleta mientras el me asentaba un refresco_

 _-_ Disculpa las molestias que Gray te haya causado, si ha roto algo por favor dime cuando será y yo me encargaré de pagarlo - _lo noté bastante preocupado_

 _-_ No es necesario, en realidad estaba dormido en la barra del bar donde trabajo, no tengo tu número por eso no te pude llamar - _sonrió con una mirada triste_

 _-_ Gray perdió a su familia hace unos días, sus padres y su novia fallecieron en un accidente, venían hacia acá desde Sapporo... había estado tranquilo hasta hoy que decidió que no quería ir a la universidad, entendí su situación por eso no lo obligué a ir, sin embargo cuando volví estaba sentado en la sala viendo tele y con una torre de cervezas a su alrededor, yo tenía que salir a ver unas cosas de mi padre así que salí un momento, supongo que se quedó sin cervezas y quería seguir tomando... - _fue entonces que me miró avergonzado -_ Debes pensar que soy el peor amigo del mundo por dejarlo solo cuando estaba así de mal, pero nunca había hecho algo así... Gracias por traerlo Gajeel - _baje la mirada y sin saber porque empecé a hablar_

 _-_ Entiendo lo que se siente perder a tu familia, aunque a mi aun me quedan mis abuelos, sin embargo mi madre murió de cáncer cuando yo estaba estudiando el instituto - _Natsu me sonrió_

 _\- M_ i madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño no la recuerdo pero mi padre y mi abuelo me criaron, parece que los tres tenemos mucho más en común que la medicina - _le devolví la sonrisa._

 _Natsu no era nada de lo que yo había creído..._

 **Fin Flashback**

\- Desde ese momento sin darme cuenta Gray y Natsu se hicieron mis amigos, salía del trabajo y ellos me esperaban para estudiar, me dejaban quedarme a dormir para el segundo año me ofrecieron quedarme a vivir con ellos, en ese tiempo Lucy no pasaba tanto tiempo ahí, creo que eso fue cuando entramos al internado... pero volviendo al punto pasa que ellos se convirtieron en mi familia, tal vez no somos tan cercanos como lo son ellos dos pero hasta que te conocí fueron lo único que tenía aquí aparte de la medicina... - _la levanté para sentarla de lado sobre mi pierna_

 _Mi chica estaba llorando y a mi eso me partía el corazón_

 _-_ Creo en en verdad me siento un poco solo sin ellos aquí, mis abuelos y tú son lo más importante para mi, pero ellos me ayudaron y apoyaron siempre, son como mis hermanos - _puse mi frente sobre la de ella_

 _-_ No sabía nada de eso Gajeel, perdón por pensar cosas malas - _sus brazos rodearon mi cuello_

 _-_ No se si sabías que ellos recibieron esa invitación a Alemania los 6 meses de empezar el internado pero la rechazaron - _Levy se alejó un poco y me miró confundida para responderme que no -_ La recibieron de nuevo hace 5 meses y la rechazaron de nuevo pero les dijeron que estaría vigente por 6 meses - _sus ojos se abrieron de par en par_

 _-_ Lucy... - _su mirada me indicó que ahora entendía porque yo no pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa, porque prefería irme al departamento..._

 _Incluso yo había tardado tiempo en darme cuenta de que mi enojo realmente estaba dirigido hacia la rubia que logró que Natsu se quebrara en mil pedazos..._

 **Berlín, Alemania**

 **Gray POV**

 _Estaba sentado en la terraza del departamento fumando cuando escuché como abrían la puerta de entrada y luego unos pasos hacia la cocina._

 _Ya se había tardado en empezar a coger con las enfermeras del hospital donde hacíamos el internado._

 _-_ Tres semanas hermano? en Tokio fue a la primera semana! - _le grite antes de que entrada a su recámara_

 _-_ Calla Fullbuster! es culpa del idioma - _salió con el celular en la mano y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro_

\- Puedo saber quien es la desgraciada? - _me dio un golpe en el brazo que hizo que mi cigarro cayera al suelo_

 _-_ Brandish de nuevo - _me quedé sorprendido... dos veces la misma semana esto me olía a la Cana alemana_

 _-_ ¿Te digo algo? - _esperé a que asintiera -_ Pensé que la primera con la que estarías aquí sería Yukino - _me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas_

 _-_ Yukino es una amiga, además quiere mucho más de lo que estoy dispuesto a dar - _apenas encendí_ _mi otro cigarro me lo quitó de la mano -_ Aun duele hermano - _lo miré con ojos asesinos pero ni siquiera se percató_

 _-_ Ya pasará Nat, le has respondido el correo? - _le dio un pico al cigarro, se acomodó sus anteojos y negó con la cabeza_

 _-_ Le llamaré mañana, espero que no acabemos peleando de nuevo - _bajó la cabeza sonrió esperanzado, me devolvió el cigarro y se metió a su dormitorio_

 _Me alegré al escuchar todo eso, ahora estaba más despejado aunque tal vez no lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo aun estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia..._

* * *

Hola chicos esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar, les dejo algo de GaLe y ya tengo en mente el Gruvia, gracias por leerme y por sus reviews, se que a veces tardo meses en subir capítulo pero aunque voy lento es seguro que termino la historia.

No se si ya se han percatado pero, quiero que en su mayoría la historia sea relatada desde el punto de vista de los chicos :D...

Palejabaro, Dragneel-chan, Giuly DG, Alison428, Nalugruviajerza4E, Kaya-Petrova y los que se me han escapado gracias por seguir!

Besos de mi parte!

Darine


	12. Capítulo XII

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

 _¡Maldita sea! dije en mi mente irritado, me había puesto como plazo llamarle a Lucy hoy sin falta, había pasado media semana desde que tomé la decisión y se lo comenté a Gray, sin embargo yo había estado muy ocupado con el internado y cuando por fin lograba tener tiempo para hacer la llamada eran las 4 am en Japón; no creía que se enojada pero no quería interrumpir su sueño._

 _Por Gajeel sabía que aun estaba en el departamento de Levy, logré sacarle la información a regañadientes, él simplemente no quería hablar de ella; creo que le tenía algo de resentimiento porque gracias a todo lo que pasó yo decidí venir a Berlín, Gray me siguió y él se había quedado en Tokio, pero Lucy no era la responsable de mis decisiones, sea cual sea la causa, quien decidió alejarse fui yo._

 _-_ Dr. Dragneel? - _estaba tan absorto decidiendo si hacía la llamada a pesar de la hora que no me di cuenta de que me hablaban, alcé la mirada de mi celular para encontrarme con la verde mirada de Brandish_

 _-_ Dime Myuu - _ella me sonrió tiernamente y me entregó un historial clínico_

 _-_ El Dr. Porla me pidió que le entregara este historial para revisión y que siguiera sus indicaciones - _lo tomé de su mano y asentí mientras o abría y empezaba a hojear_

 _-_ Myuu vamos, quiero revisar algo antes - _la vi asentir de reojo y la seguí, aun me perdía entre una área y otra, era un caso perdido_

 _Mientras caminamos me iba comentando lo que sabía del paciente, persona mayor con problemas para respirar debido a un neumonía, hasta el momento sin paros respiratorios ni problemas cardíacos, Porla estaba probándome lo mismo hacía a Juvia y Gray._

 _-_ Dragneel buena tarde, no pensé encontrarte hoy - _la voz de Yuki nos interrumpió, me sonrió efusivamente y yo simplemente le devolví el gesto, voltee a ver hacía dónde debía estar Brandish pero ella había seguido su camino; era increíblemente atenta con los pacientes pero con los doctores no tanto, poco le importaba que tenía una relación extra-laboral-sexual con ella, a veces solía ignorarme o me dejaba con la palabra en la boca._

 _-_ Hola Yu, disculpa tengo un paciente esperando - _me acerqué a darle la mano y corrí a alcanzar a la ojiverde_

 _Cuando llegamos a la recámara del paciente empecé a hacer los exámenes de rutina y actualizar el historial antes de darle indicaciones a Myuu_

 _-_ Copa después del turno? - _pregunté esperando que ella aceptara_

 _Me miró un momento y revisó su reloj -_ Saldré en 3 horas, voy a cubrir a una compañera ¿esperas? - _asentí y salí de la habitación._

 _Oficialmente mi turno había acabado, por lo que me dispuse a ir a los vestidores para cambiarme y esperar por Brandish, volví la vista a mi celular en este momento serían la 1 de la mañana en Japón, no era demasiado tarde, además era jueves y según mi amigo era noche de chicas, debía estar con la pequeña peliazul viendo películas._

 _Tomé mi chamarra y salí del hospital, caminé hasta el jardín y me senté en una banca... Era ahora o nunca..._

 _El sonido de la llamada entrando hizo que me temblaran las manos, me sentí extraño al darme cuenta de los nervioso que estaba..._

_Diga? - _La voz de Lucy inundó mi oído_

 _-_ L.. Luce? - _casi me di un golpe contra un árbol frente a mi cuando tartamudee_

 _Escuché un silencio en la otra línea y alejé en celular de mi oreja para verificar que la llamada siguiera activa_

 _-_ Luce? - _dije de nuevo con voz mas firme_

_Natsu? - _el alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando respondió, aun recordaba mi voz_

 _-_ Si Luce soy yo - _sentí que sonreí al responder, extrañaba tanto su voz que dolía_

 ___ Dios que alegría por fin te pones en contacto conmigo - _su voz se quebró y yo con ella, había pasando mucho tiempo desde que habíamos hablado en realidad_

 _-_ Disculpa he estado un tanto ocupado - _mentira! tenía miedo de hablarle_

 ___ No importa yo he sido hiriente contigo, perdóname - _intentaba ocultarlo pero estaba llorando, podía escuchar su voz quebrándose con cada palabra_

\- No Luce, no hablemos de eso ahora, tendremos la oportunidad de hablar de eso en otra ocasión hoy solo quería escuchar tu voz así que no llores - _la escuché sollozar una vez más mientras sentí como mis ojos empezaban a escocer -_ Dios Luce cómo te extraño - _después de un silencio que pareció eterno_ _las palabras salieron por si mismas de mi boca, y las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas, me había convertido en un maldito llorón desde que salí de Japón_

 ___ Yo a ti Nat, mucho - _me limpié las lágrimas y sonreí -_ Dime ¿ya te acoplaste al ritmo de vida ahí? - _ella también se escuchaba más tranquila y animada_

 _-_ Si algo, el horario sigue siendo un problema pero está todo bien ¿y tu nuevo cargo? - _sin darnos cuenta la conversación se hizo fluida y amena, cuando me di cuenta teníamos cerca de una hora hablando..._ _-_ Luce tengo que dejarte, este es mi número puedes enviarme mensajes cuando quieras aunque a veces tardo mucho en contestar - _una parte de mi no quería dejar de hablar pero todo sería poco a poco_

 ___ Si yo también debo dormir ya, te escribiré, gracias Natsu _\- podía jurar que la escuché sonreír antes de colgar..._

 _Me quedé en el jardín un rato más, viendo hacia el cielo y sonreí antes de volver a poner atención al móvil._

 _Tenía varios mensajes de Yukino y una llamada de Gray, olvidé decirle que saldría con Myuu después del trabajo así que debía estarme esperando._

 _Respondí los mensajes de Yu, a veces podía ser un tanto desesperada, y le dije a mi amigo dónde me encontraba._

 _-_ ¿Lo lograste? - _preguntó antes de llegar y sentarse junto a mi, asentí y sonreí -_ Extrañaba verte de buen humor - _dijo burlándose por lo que le di un puñetazo_

 _-_ Sigue Fullbuster - _dije mientras me devolvía el golpe -_ No sabes cómo extrañaba su voz hermano - _palmeó mi espalda_

 _-_ Si que lo se - _dijo y bajó la cabeza, me di cuenta de la idiotez que había dicho_

 _-_ Perdón Gray fue imprudente mi comentario - _saqué uno de sus caramelos preferidos de mi abrigo y se lo di_

 _Me miró arrogante -_ Crees que un dulce va a ser suficiente? - _Fullbuster y su maldita sonrisa sarcástica_

 _-_ Vale vale, toma todos entonces - _dije sacando un puñado de dulces de mi abrigo para dárselos_

 _-_ No es suficiente idiota, lastimaste mi corazón - _saqué mi cajetilla de cigarros casi nueva y se la di también_

 _-_ Toma amor, es mi pase de salida llegaré tarde a casa - _sacó un cigarro y lo encendió_

 _-_ Cuídate corazón - _dijo mientras se paraba y me empujaba a un lado_

 **GRAY POV**

 _Mientras regresábamos al hospital mi amigo iba platicando de lo que hablo con Lucy, se le veía animado y relajado, es increíble lo que una llamada y bajarle dos rayitas al orgullo puede lograr._

 _-_ Me da tiempo de ir a casa antes de Brandish se desocupe ¿vas o te quedas? - _dijo mientras sacaba su mochila del casillero_

 _-_ Voy, iré a bañarme y luego regreso a cenar con Juvia, espera un momento - _salí de los vestidores buscando a mi chica_

 _Hasta donde sabía debía estar en el área de pediatría, escuché su voz y sin darme cuenta sonreí, debió usar algún tipo de brujería conmigo_

 _-_ Yuki no creo que debas enviarle tantos mensajes seguidos a Natsu si no responde, podrías molestarlo - _al escuchar de que hablaban decidí esconderme, no es que fuera el tipo de persona que le guste escuchar pláticas ajenas pero hablaban de mi hermano y la curiosidad fue mayor_

 _-_ No quiero molestarlo, es solo que deseo que se de cuenta de que pienso en él, me gusta - _vale eso no me sorprendió, es algo que yo imaginaba -_ dicen que está saliendo con una enfermera ¿sabes algo de eso? - _eso si me intrigó, sobre todo por lo que Juvia le respondería, ella en una ocasión vio a la enfermera misteriosa salir de la recámara de Natsu_

 _-_ Yu no se nada y sabes que si lo supiera no te lo diría, él es mi amigo - _buena respuesta preciosa_

 _-_ Si lo entiendo pero... también somos amigas ¿no? - _vaya eso me sonó a chantaje..._

 _-_ Juvia te estaba buscando - _salí de detrás del muro dejando a ambas sorprendidas, no se si fue mi idea pero vi un alivio en la cara de mi novia_

 _-_ Gray! Disculpa Yukino hablamos luego - _se acercó a mi sonriendo y la abracé mientras veía como la peliblanca se alejaba_

 _-_ Iré a bañarme y regreso con algo para cenar a eso de las 12 ¿te parece? - _su sonrisa se ensanchó_

 _-_ Mi Gray va a traerme algo de cenar! - _se le veía muy contenta y yo me sentí como hace mucho no lo hacía..._

 _Cuando regresé a los vestidores Natsu me esperaba para irnos._

 _-_ Manejas? - _me preguntó y yo asentí_

 _Íbamos rumbo al departamento, había algo de tráfico así que tardaríamos mucho en llegar, vi de reojo a mi copiloto y tenía una mueca de fastidio en el rostro mientras miraba el celular._

 _-_ Está todo bien? - _vi como saltó en tu asiento y me miró de reojo_

 _-_ Si... - _regresó la mirada al aparato y volteó hacia la ventana -_ Es sólo que últimamente Yukino está un poco fastidiosa - _oh! así que de eso se trataba_

 _-_ ¿Porqué no le dices que es lo que te molesta? - _lo que me temía estaba pasando, él no quería nada serio con ella, y si en algún momento pensó en sexo con ella ahora se veía muy improbable_

 _-_ No tendría porque llegar a eso Gray, nunca la he tratado como algo más que amigos, Yu no era así cuando empezamos a llevarnos - _Asentí, en eso tenía razón, Natsu no jugaba, si quería algo lo decía de frente, si no, simplemente se aseguraba de no cruzar la línea_

 _-_ Tal vez ella no lo ha visto así, incluso puede que no te vea como algo más que amigos creo que sólo tienes que hablar con ella - _mentira! sabía que le gustaba a Yukino pero no era yo quien debía decírselo_

 _Se quedó pensando un momento -_ Tienes razón tal vez yo estoy malinterpretando su conducta - _apagó el celular y volvió la vista al camino._

 _Al poco rato de llegar Natsu salió de nuevo, y yo descansé un rato antes de volver al hospital para cenar con Juvia..._

 _Cuando llegué al hospital me fui directo al comedor._

 _-_ Llegaste! - _su voz sonaba alegre pero cansada, será una larga noche_

 _-_ Sip - _me acerqué darle un pico y me senté a su lado_

 _-_ Imaginé que Nat también vendría - _negué con la cabeza mientras sacaba los paquetes de la cena -_ Brandish? - _demasiado inteligente..._

 _-_ Hoy te escuché hablando con Agria, gracias por no decirle sobre Myuu - _ella se encogió de hombros_

 _-_ Natsu es mi amigo, además Yukino está siendo algo fastidiosa en estos días - _vaya vaya!_

 _-_ ¿A que te refieres? - _dí una mordida a mi hamburguesa_

 _Lo pensó un rato antes de responderme -_ En primera quiere que yo le diga todo lo que hace Natsu en casa, segundo le está enviando demasiados mensajes y tercera piensa que yo de verdad voy a decirle con quien se está viendo - _siguió comiendo y luego terminó -_ Ella es una buena persona, pero no la considero aun una amiga y aunque así fuera no me gusta que intente sacarme información, me da la sensación de que se junta conmigo porque quiera que le diga cosas de Natsu y es algo que no haré - _miré sorprendido a Juvia_

 _Pocas veces ella dejaba que se le viera incómoda, siempre se veía feliz y sonriente..._

 _-_ Cambiemos de tema, te quiero - _su rostro se mostró sorprendido y se sonrojó_

 _Pocas veces le decía esas palabras pero siempre que lo hacía... lo decía desde mi corazón._

 _Cuando regresé al departamento me topé con Natsu y Brandish bebiendo en la terraza, de alguna manera me relajé. Prefería mil veces ayudar a levantar sus desastres que saber que anda fuera y borracho en una ciudad donde aun no nos acostumbramos._

 _-_ Gray ven a beber con nosotros! - _Vale! mi cuerpo pedía algo de alcohol..._

 _Salí para unirme a ellos y saqué una cerveza de la nevera._

 _Sería una larga noche..._

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _No tarde demasiado en actualizar! Espero que les guste este capítulo, tardé un poco en escribirlo porque me lo imaginé de muchas maneras!_

 _Gracias a los que siguen mi historia, leer sus reviews hace que me sigan dando ganas de escribir._

 _Nos vemos la próxima!_

 _Darine_


	13. Capítulo XIII

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

 _Me fui despertando de poco en poco cuando sentí mucho calor, quise removerme un poco pero me topé con un obstáculo en mi cama, entonces recordé que Brandish y yo habíamos acabado la noche de copas en el departamento, que Gray se nos había unido y que ella y yo terminamos la fiesta en mi cama._ _Me incorporé con cuidado para no despertarla, no tenía idea de la hora que era y necesitaba urgentemente un baño porque hasta a mi me daba asco olerme, bebí mucho y de todo un poco... ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer!... siiii clarooo..._

 _Busqué mi celular y vi que eran casi las 11 de la mañana..._

 _-_ ¿Puedo dormir un poco más? - _la seca voz de mi acompañante se escuchó entra las sábanas_

 _Sonreí y me incliné para buscar su cara -_ Sólo si prometes otro "sexround" cuando despiertes por completo - _abrió un ojo y asintió, le di un beso en la frente y me dirigí a mi baño -_ Te dejaré una playera larga para cuando decidas despertar, iré a ver algo de desayunar - _dije antes de cerrar la puerta_

 _El sexo con Brand era alucinante, de los mejores que he tenido y desde que empezamos lo hemos repetido cuentas veces hemos podido._

 _Cuando salí del baño, ella se había tapado por completo._ _Me vestí y decidí salir a buscar algo para comer... afortunadamente la resaca no se había presentado en esta ocasión._

 _Salí del cuarto para toparme con un Gray malhumorado - ¿_ Resaca? - _pregunté y sólo atinó a medio mover la cabeza, entonces ambos nos quedamos parados y quietos, escuchamos atentamente que habían personas en el departamento aparte de nosotros._

 _-_ Debe ser Juvia y alguien más, le envié un par de palabras mal escritas para avisarle que no podría ir por ella - _me dijo con la voz ronca, a él si le iba realmente mal cuando tomaba alcohol._

 _-_ Juvia ¿será que tarden mucho en despertar? - _esa voz la conocía -_ El desayuno se va a enfriar - _voltee a ver a mi amigo y vi que se había quedado muy serio_

 _-_ Iré a ponerme algo más decente - _regresó a su cuarto y yo voltee a ver hacia mi recámara..._

 _Me preguntaba si debía decirle a mi huésped que Yukino había venido, por mi no había problema si ella se enteraba de mis escapadas con ella pero no estaba seguro si Brandish quería mantenerlo en secreto, al final decidí advertirle y solo sacó su mano para indicarme que me había escuchado._

 _Bajé para encontrarme con las dueñas de aquellas fastidiosas voces._

 _-_ Nada como despertar y ver un par de bellezas en la cocina - _dije con una sonrisa_

 _-_ Natsu! - _Yukino se abalanzó sobre mi para abrazarme y darme un beso en la mejilla -_ Ayer te fuiste muy rápido y no pude despedirme - _en realidad yo había casi huido pero ella no tenía que enterarse de eso_

 _-_ Lo siento tenía cosas que hacer - _dije y me la quité de encima discretamente para saludar a Juvia, mi celular vibró y vi que era un mensaje de Brand diciéndome que ya se metería a bañar y bajaría a desayunar -_ Saldré a comprar algo para desayunar ¿quieren algo? - _pregunté mientras tomaba las llaves de la moto_

 _-_ Trajimos desayuno Nat - _dijo la peliazul pero yo necesitaba comprar algo para Brand_

 _-_ Si es que alguien más desayunará aquí - _Vi como Juvia abrió los ojos e hizo una gran O con la boca mientras Yuki fruncía al ceño sin razón alguna..._

 _Sentí un par de palmadas en mi espalda y Gray se puso a un lado -_ Yo comeré un yogurt con cereal no me siento bien así que no hace falta que compres algo más, bueno si es que trajeron algo para mi - _reí con sarcasmo, hasta creía que su chica no le traería algo_

 _-_ Dramas tan temprano Fullbster? - _Juvia le respondió divertida mientras el sólo se acercó a darle un beso en la frente y luego saludó a Yukino._

 _Estaba un poco sorprendido de que Brandish se quedara a desayunar, imaginé que saldría corriendo o esperaría a que la invitada se hubiese ido._

 _Escuchamos un par de pisadas y todos volteamos para encontrarnos con una super sexy Brandish acabada de salir de un baño vestida con una de mis playeras y un pequeño short de mezclilla cachetero... Dios iba a darme un infarto._

 _-_ Cuidado se resbalas con tu baba - _esa era Juvia tomándole el pelo a Gray el cual solo gruñó mientas yo me carcajeaba por sus ocurrencias._

 _-_ Buen día tomé una playera más corta porque encontré mi short entre tus cosas - _dijo mientras se acercaba a todos a saludar_

 _-_ Esta bien - _le dije y me dirigí a la isleta de mármol_

 _-_ Dra. Agria buen día - _la vi saludar a Yuki con respeto, luego a Juvia y a Gray sólo le dio la mano y se sentó a mi lado izquierdo_

 _-_ Myuu es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí - _la voz de Yu rompió el silencio que se había creado_

 _-_ Umm no tanto Dra. Agria, puede decirme Brandish estamos fuera de hospital - _respondió indiferente y volteó a verme -_ Tenemos algo pendiente Dr. Dragneel no se le olvide - _dijo antes de lamerse los labios... Dios! que tan bueno he sido para merecer esto?_

 _Gray empezó a toser y dejó el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano, él estaba sentado a mi derecha y aunque Brand había hablado despacio seguro él lo había escuchado. La chica a mi lado empezó a reír -_ Eso te pasa por andar escuchando Gray - _ellos habían dejado de tutearse desde anoche_

 _Juvia asentó unas hamburguesas frente a nosotros y el tazón de yogurt con cereal a Gray._

 _-_ Gracias Dra. Loxar, disculpe las molestias, yo me encargaré de lavar los platos al terminar - _Brandish le regaló una sonrisa_

 _-_ Dime Juvia, estamos fuera del hospital y no es molestia Brandish, es bueno tener visitas de vez en cuando - _mi amiga le devolvió la sonrisa mientras tomaba su lugar frente a su chico._

 _Yukino se sentó frente a mi con semblante serio - ¿_ Sucede algo? - _le pregunté mirándola fijamente, de un momento a otro se había puesto muy seria_

 _Volteó a verme y sonrió forzadamente -_ No Natsu, solo que estaba pensando que tengo algo que hacer más tarde - _asentí sin estar convencido, Yukino no sabía mentir y yo no tenía ganas de investigar lo que sucedía_

 _Desayunamos entre risas con los comentarios de Gray el sarcasmo de Brandish; ella no era muy expresiva, en realidad era muy seria pero cuando hablaba lograba dar en el punto y parecían entenderse bastante bien._

 _T_ _odos estábamos relajados y divertidos, todos excepto Yukino que con trabajo sonreía, la miré un poco extrañado pero dada su primera respuesta decidí que no volvería a preguntarle nada_ _-_ Yo me retiro - _dijo levantándose y haciendo que todos nos calláramos -_ Debo hacer algo antes de descansar un poco y volver al hospital - _Juvia se paró para acompañarla a la puerta mientras los demás solo alzamos la mano para despedirnos._

 _-_ Siempre me pareció alguien más alegre - _dijo la peliverde apenas la se escuchó la puerta cerrarse_

 _-_ De hecho hoy se comportó un poco extraña - _le respondí encogiéndome de hombros_

 _-_ A mi me parece que fue algo interesante - _ambos volteamos a ver extrañados a mi amigo_

\- Brandish te tocan los platos - _Juvia iba entrando a la cocina con la lengua de fuera_

 _Voltee a ver a mi huésped y solo asintió y empezó a levantar y limpiar._

 _Gray y o fuimos a la terraza para levantar todo el desastre que hicimos los tres por la noche -_ No puedo creer que hayamos bebido todo esto, ahora que lo veo me revuelve el estómago - _dije con una botella de vodka en la mano_

 _-_ Calla, me siento borracho solo de verlo - _respondió con cara de asco_

 _-_ Voy a darme una ducha y dormir chicos, les encargo la comida, Brand está en tu habitación Nat - _Juvia nos llamó desde la puerta de cristal, solo asentimos sin verla y en eso sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda, las pequeñas manos de mi amiga se entrelazaron en mi abdomen._

 _-_ Juvia ¿está todo bien? - _pregunté un poco confundido, Gray me miraba igual pero no se acercó_

 _-_ Hacía mucho que no te veía reír como hoy - _es todo lo que dijo antes de soltarme y entrar a la casa_

 _Miré a Gray confundido y él sonrió -_ Desde el problema con Lucy no reías y cuando sonreías se notaba que ni siquiera lo hacías con ganas - _él siguió recogiendo las latas que estaba tiradas mientras yo me había quedado petrificado -_ Desde que llegamos a Alemania te relajaste, estabas de mejor humor y empezabas a sonreír con más soltura, sin embargo hoy volvió esa risa despreocupada que te caracteriza, supongo que hablar con ella ayer te quitó un gran peso de encima - _sus palabras me sacudieron..._

 _Yo me sentía como siempre, o al menos eso creía -_ Gracias, y no digas nada estúpido o romperás el momento - _me vio con los ojos entrecerrados y abrió la boca para decir algo pero solo me mandó un beso volado... olvidé que él podía romper esos momentos sin hablar_

 _Cuando terminamos de recoger decidimos lavar la terraza porque aun sin las latas y las botellas olía a alcohol por todos lados._

 _-_ Gray ¿no notaste a Yukino algo extraña? igual me sorprendió que Brand se quedara a desayunar, pensé que no quería que nadie se enterara de que nos acostamos - _él cepillaba el piso mientras yo enjuagaba con la manguera_

 _Se detuvo un momento antes de responderme -_ La actitud de Yukino no me sorprende en realidad pero la de Brandish si aunque... - _lo vi mirar hacia el cielo pensando que responder -_ Tal vez quería marcar su territorio - _se empezó a carcajear y supe que estaba bromeando por lo que en venganza le lancé un chorro con la manguera_

 _-_ Idiota! el agua esta helada - _solo sonreí con maldad... y seguí con mi tarea -_ Natsu debes hablar con Yukino creo que está confundiendo las cosas entre ustedes - _por la forma en que me lo dijo sabía que hablaba en serio, solo asentí._

 _La verdad es que ya había pensado en eso -_ Ayer te dije que lo haría ¿lo recuerdas? - _me miró como intentando recordarlo_

 _-_ Es verdad, disculpa el alcohol aun juega conmigo - _asentí y seguimos lavando la terraza._

 _Cuando acabamos regresé a mi habitación, Brandish estaba arreglando sus cosas para irse, ella si debía trabajar hoy._

 _-_ No podré quedarme por otro sexround Natsu, debo estar en el hospital en 3 hrs, Meredy me pidió que la cubriera - _se había cambiado el short por un pantalón pegado, era una lástima que se cubriera esas bonitas piernas_

 _-_ Yo te llevo por tu ropa y te alcanzo al hospital - _le sonreí coquetamente, aunque quedaba tiempo para un rapidito -_ Es más podemos dormir una hora más y nos echamos ese sexround en la ducha, ahorramos tiempo ¿no crees? - _se incorporó y me miró con esos ojazos verdes._

 _-_ Solo si dormimos desnudos _-_ _dijo con la voz cargada de deseo mientas se quitaba el pantalón de espaldas a mi._

 _Yo solo sonreí y me senté en la cama para admirar mejor el panorama..._

* * *

 _Hola Guapos y guapas!_

 _Un cap más, estoy intentando subir lo más rápido que puedo, pero he tenido algunos problemitas con el uso de la pc asi que me atraso._

 _Gracias por leer, no saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus reviews.._

 _Se viene algo fuerte a la historia... en uno o dos capítulos más tardar._

 _Stormy night of rain92, Alison428 y todos lo demás gracias mil!_

 _Darine_


	14. Capítulo XIV

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XIV**

 _ **Natsu POV**_

 _Escuché un zumbido repetitivo a lo lejos y empecé a enlistar todas las cosas que podrían hacer ese sonido en mi recámara y solo era... el celular, empecé a tantear por toda la mesa de noche hasta que di con él_

 _-_ Dragneel - _respondí más cortante de lo que desee, porque podría ser algún superior del hospital_

 _-_ ¿Natsu? - _la voz de Lucy resonó en mi oído y me senté como resorte_

 _-_ Si Luce hola, disculpa mi tono - _me incorporé para buscar mi reloj y ver a hora, 11am.. 6pm en Japón_

 _-_ ¿Te interrumpo? No quiero importunar, sólo quería hablar un rato contigo - _se sentía tan extraños hablar con ella de nuevo_

 _-_ No, bueno dormía, trabajamos durante la madrugada pero ya dormí lo suficiente ¿Cómo estás Luce? - _me golpee mentalmente por decirle que había interrumpido mi sueño_

 _-_ Oh Nat lo lamento, estoy bien, estoy viendo un lugar para vivir y quería tu opinión ¿puedo enviarte fotos? - _sonreí con nostalgia, si estuviera en Japón yo estaría viendo esos departamento con ella_

 _-_ Claro Luce envíalas a mi correo para que pueda verlas sin tener que colgar - _escuché su afirmación y la disculpa para alejarse un momento de teléfono._ _Las fotos llegaron casi enseguida, el lugar era bonito y amplio cómo le gustaban -_ ¿Levy te pidió que te fueras? - _pregunté mientras veía todas las fotos_

 _-_ No, es solo que escuché que hablaba con Gajeel de vivir juntos, y no creo que quieran hacerlo estando yo con ellos, así que quiero evitare a Levy el pedirme retirarme - _no me sorprendió que me lo dijera, hasta mucho se habían tardado ya en hacerlo_

 _-_ Luce, el lugar perfecto para ti - _la nostalgia se arremolinada cada vez mas rápido en mi pecho, y la verdad es que desde que llegué no me había sentido así_

 _-_ ¿Verdad que si? Me encantó en cuanto lo vi- _escuché como me lo describía animada mientras caminada por el departamento, y por un momento sentí que estaba a su lado_

 _Después de casi una hora terminamos la llamada, y me quedé un buen rato sentado viendo hacia la nada y pensando..._

 _-_ Natsu! - _la voz de Gray me sacó de mis pensamientos -_ No hay nada para almorzar, iré a la plaza y al supermercado ¿Vas o te quedas a pensar en el inmortalidad del cangrejo? - _miré de reojo que estaba parado en la puerta_

 _-_ Dame 15 minutos - _me incorporé para arreglarme, y sin quererlo por mi mente pasaban los recuerdos de nuestra vida en Japón, y como todo se fue al caño..._

 _Llegué a al estancia y salimos del departamento rumbo al supermercado, tenía ganas de cocinar así que convencí a Gray de ir directo y esperar a que la comida esté lista, a regañadientes aceptó. De regreso él venía conduciendo y yo solo veía por la ventana._

 _-_ Estás muy callado - _me mirándome de reojo_

 _-_ Si yo... Lucy me llamó hace un rato, está buscando departamento parece que Levy y Gajeel piensan en vivir juntos, bueno no es seguro algo así escuchó ella por accidente - _solté sin pensarlo demasiado_

 _-_ Wow! Eso es bueno ¿no?, aunque Gajeel no me ha comentado nada - _su rostro mostró alegría -_ Pero no entiendo porque parece que eso te entristece... - _volteé a verlo preguntándome si debía tocar el tema de la nostalgia con él_

 _Medité un rato antes de aceptar contarle mis pensamientos-_ Lucy me envió fotos de su departamento, entonces empecé a pensar que si yo estuviera ahí la ayudaría a buscarlo, y no tendríamos que hacer un año más en el internado por el cambio de hospital, lo peor de todo es que ahora me parece que lo que pasó entre Luce y yo hace unos meses es muy estúpido - _mi cabeza estaba por explotar_

 _-_ Vaya! Y yo creí que era porque tenías hambre - _lo miré con mala cara, Gray podía ser muy sarcástico si quería y eso a veces me podía los nervios de punta -_ Hombre ya, que era solo una broma, respecto a lo del internado no es una mala decisión estar aquí, es un excelente programa y por ese año de más saldremos con especialidad, respecto a la razón por la que estamos en Alemania, no se si sea bueno decirte lo que pienso - _Lo vi mirarme con cautela, sabía que decía algo que no me gustara yo no volvería a dirigirle la palabra hasta que se me pase el enojo.. el solía decir que eme comportaba como nena_

 _-_ Suéltalo prometo no enojarme - _dije sin estar del todo convencido_

 _\- C_ uando lleguemos a casa te digo, necesito organizar mis ideas - _asentí y volví la vista ala ventana_

 _Sentí mi celular vibrar y lo saqué de mi bolsillo, tenía un mensaje de Lucy y otro de Bradish_

 **De: Brandis**

 **Tragos hoy? :)**

 _Lo miré, y miré, y miré y decidí no responder, mi ánimo no estaba para eso, abrí el de Lucy_

 **De: Luce**

 **Ya di el deposito para el departamento, ahora a decirle a Levi que me iré. Gracias Nat :***

 _Sin querer sonreí por su emoji y mi corazón empezó a latir rápido._

 **Para: Luce**

 **Excelente! Es la mejor elección, aunque no vi los otros. Suerte con Levi, me avisas que tal te fue ;)**

 _Para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el estacionamiento del departamento, bajamos las compras y me dispuse a cocinar_

 _ **GRAY POV**_

 _Yo me senté en la isleta mientras Natsu cocinaba, era algo a lo que le había tomado gusto hacía poco, y la verdad es que se le daba muy bien, aunque la realidad es que sus comidas eran inventos suyos, debió se chef_

\- Respecto a lo de hace rato ¿Estás seguro de querer escuchar mi opinión? - _dije con cautela... lo vi dudar un momento y detenerse, al final asintió y me miró atentamente -_ Bien Nat, tú lo quisiste - _hice una pausa para poner en orden mis ideas de nuevo, quería decir adecuadamente las palabras -_ Cuando estabas en el aeropuerto a punto de venir con Juvia te pregunte si estabas seguro, respondiste que si y que era un oportunidad increíble para nuestras carreras, en eso te di la razón, sin embargo tú, yo, Juvia y Gajeel, incluso tal vez Levi sabe que no es la única razón... - _callé un momento para pensar en lo que seguiría -_ Natsu, necesito que dejes de hacer un momento lo que estás haciendo y voltees hacía mi - _se detuvo y se volvió hacia mi para mirarme a lo ojos -_ Si Lucy no se hubiera equivocado nosotros no estaríamos aquí, y no pienso que lo que pasó entre ustedes sea estúpido, solo pienso que no supiste manejarlo, bueno en realidad que no supieron manejarlo, y creo que sigues sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ella, y que no es un capricho y que ella lo siente por ti desde hace mucho pero estaba acostumbrada a Loki y su forma de vida, pienso que reaccionaste exageradamente porque necesitabas protegerte y no sabías que hacer, y para terminar creo que Brandish es la Cana de Alemania y que sólo la usas para el sexo, cosa que espero que le hayas dejado claro, porque como veo el panorama, a menos que sea solo algo pasajero, que es algo que dudo, estás preguntándote si vale la pena quedarse o es mejor volver por Lucy, porque quieres intentarlo y la verdad no te culpo, pero solo te diré que si decides hacerlo volverás solo, porque no volé miles de kilómetros, aprendí un nuevo idioma, me perdí incontables veces y dejaré pasar la oportunidad de terminar mi internado en unos de los mejores hospitales escuela del mundo por tu berrinche - _me levanté del asiento y me dirigí tranquilamente a mi recámara_

 _Natsu necesitaba pensar..._

 _ **NATSU POV**_

 _Me quedé quieto mientras veía como mi amigo se iba a su recámara, poco a poco empecé a repasar cada una de sus palabras y me sentí terriblemente mal, tenía toda la maldita boca llena de razón, él estaba aquí por mi, por no dejarme solo, porque él solo me tenía a mi, pero ahora él también tenía a Juvia, para ambos este viaje había sido bueno, porque los unió, porque obligó a Gray a dejar entrar a una hermosa mujer en su vida._

 _Sin embargo yo no tenía nada de eso, Brandish era solo diversión, Yukino era castrosa y eso hartaba, y mas que nada mi pensamientos y corazón le pertenecían a alguien más._

 _Seguí haciendo la comida mientra pensaba, y al terminarla decidí ir a ver a Gray, tenía algo que decirle._

 _Toqué la puerta y escuché un adelante, me lo encontré recostado en la cama con su tablet._

 _-_ Tienes razón, en todo, me porté como un imbécil...

 _Salí del cuarto y regresé a la cocina, él me siguió y palmeó mi espalda y nos sentamos a comer, aun había cosas que hablar pero primero necesitaba pensar..._

* * *

 _Hola, ya se han pasado 84 años, pero entré en crisis existencial y me costó mucho seguir escribiendo. Problemas personales, que ya se han despejado._

 _Lamento la tardanza, espero poder actualizar seguido, si no por lo menos una vez al mes._

 _Gracias a todos los que me han pedido seguiarla: Iris, NashoDrangneel, nana010, Stormy, Asia12, deicy rios, etc! GRACIAS!_

 _Los quiere. Darine_


	15. Capítulo XV

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XV**

 **Natsu POV**

 _7 meses en Alemania, diciembre, el invierno sobre nosotros, paisajes llenos de nieve y la nostalgia de Tokio en mi cabeza y corazón._

 _Al final tomé la sensata decisión de quedarme en Alemania hasta terminar el internado y viajar a Tokio a ver a Lucy y los chicos cada que tenga oportunidad, de hecho como cada año viajaremos a Sapporo para visitar el altar de la familia de Gray, éste año Juvia nos acompañará, simbólicamente ellos se presentarán como pareja ante su familia, y luego nos quedaremos una o dos semanas en Japón, todo depende de cuanto nos den de receso por fiestas en el internado._

 _Justo ahora voy caminando a un lado de Brandish, me ha pedido que la acompañe a ver unos regalos para su familia, y por si se lo preguntan.. Si aun tengo sexo con ella de vez en cuando, ya no con la misma frecuencia, nada serio y fácil de terminar, de hecho quiero hablar con ella y terminarlo antes de irme a Japón, ¿La razón? Lucy..._

 _Todo con Lucy es diferente, tenemos mucha comunicación y incluso hemos tenido "citas" por skype, y estoy decidido a hablar con ella para ver si existe la posibilidad de que esto sea más que una amistad, y de serlo formalizar hasta dónde se pueda. De alguna manera es un poco difícil, vivimos en países lejanos, y nos veríamos unas dos o tres veces por año, aun me falta 2 años para terminar mi internado y es probable que tenga que quedarme medio año más._

 _-_ ¿Te gusta? - _voltee a ver hacia lo que Brandish me señalaba y vi un pequeño dragón rojo disfrazado de médico, sonreí apenas notarlo, era tan curioso_

 _-_ Está genial! - _dije entusiasmado, me di cuenta que había un cubo de hielo y un tornillo disfrazados de la misma manera, los regalos ideales para Gray y Gajeel_

 _-_ Déjame regalártelo - _miré a ver a la peliverde sorprendido, de alguna manera sentía que eso era algo personal_

 _-_ No se Brand, ¿sería extraño no crees? - _solo sonrió y entró a la tienda y yo detrás de ella, pidió la figurita al vendedor y pidió que lo envolvieran para regalo._

 _-_ No pienses nada extraño, es solo para un buen amigo - _tragué en seco, me sentí mal porque yo estaba pensando en que a lo mejor ella estaba confundiendo las cosas_

 _-_ Gracias, elige alguno que te guste, llevaré algunos para unos amigos - _le agradecí e indiqué al vendedor cuales quería llevar._

 _Salimos de ahí con los regalos y pasamos a comprar cena y unas cervezas, decidimos terminar la velada en su departamento, ahí aprovecharía a hablar con ella y explicarle que ya no podríamos seguir con nuestros encuentros._

 _-_ Hoy estás muy pensativo Dragneel - _sonreí de lado, solo pensaba en el viaje en dos semanas a Japón, quería ver a mis amigos y a Luce, sobre todo a Luce..._

 _-_ Lo siento, es la emoción de ir a Japón - _respondí mientras entrábamos a su departamento_

 _Asintió y se dirigió a la cocina para sacar la comida china, por alguna extraña razón amaba comer eso, a mi no tanto pero le daba gusto, y siempre se sorprendía de mi destreza con los palillos, bueno eso lo llevo en la sangre._

 _Nos sentamos en la sala y pusimos una película._

 _\- ¿_ Te espera alguien en Japón? - _casi me atraganto con la comida por su pregunta -_ Por alguna razón tengo la sensación de que hoy vas a decirme que el juego se acabó Natsu - _la miré detenidamente, las mujeres y su sexto sentido_

 _-_ No me esperan, pero hay alguien especial para mi ahí - _respondí con sinceridad_

 _-_ ¿La razón por la que huiste a Alemania? - _es algo de lo que nunca hablé con ella, en realidad Brandish y yo nunca hablábamos, solo cogíamos -_ Nunca te le pregunté y tampoco lo mencionaste pero cuando llegaste parecías incómodo, perdido y triste, incluso cuando empezamos el juego estabas ausente, y luego cambiaste y la razón no fui yo y no fue que Berlín empezara a gustarte, no soy idiota - _a veces Brandish era tan directa que daba miedo..._

 _-_ ¿Huir? Creo que esa es la palabra que mejor define la razón por la que estoy aquí - _bajé la mirada hacia mi comida, mi apetito había desaparecido, y ella estaba en silencio esperando que yo dijera más -_ Un malentendido entre una chica y yo, exageré una situación, no supe manejar el sentirme herido y todo se salió de control... - _ella me escuchaba atenta_

\- ¿Quieres intentar algo con ella? - _asentí sin saber que más decir -_ Eso está bien, si es lo que deseas debes hacer que suceda - _asentí de nuevo y sonreí_

\- No estoy seguro de que ella quiera algo conmigo, todo entre nosotros es mejor ahora, hablamos mucho y a veces tenemos "citas" por el skype, pero eso no es garantía de nada, sobre todo porque la lastimé mucho con las palabras y acciones, incluso arrastré a Gray y Juvia conmigo aquí.. es una historia demasiado larga - _intenté explicarlo lo mejor posible sin dar demasiados detalles, ella no los necesitaba_

\- ¿Yukino lo sabe? - _preguntó curiosa, Yu no le caía bien y eso me hacía mucha gracia_

\- No, de hecho no estoy seguro de que sepa que viajaremos, y si lo sabe no es por mi, aunque ella igual es de Japón - _di un trago a mi cerveza... mientas jugaba con la cena_

 _-_ Me refiero a si sabe que vas a Japón por una chica - _sus ojos brillaron con malicia, le sonreí de lado_

 _-_ No, a única que sabe aparte de mis amigos eres tú por preguntona - _una carcajada resonó en el departamento y se acercó maliciosamente a mi_

 _-_ Bueno aun no te vas ¿podemos aprovechar? - _me quedé quieto meditando mi respuesta, literalmente entre Lucy y yo no había nada... aun..._

 _-_ No suena mal, pero no vengo preparado, sinceramente no me imaginé que quisiera algo después de la plática - _me miró fijamente como analizando mis palabras y se sentó sobre sus piernas_

 _-_ Dragneel a veces eres demasiado inocente, lo que hay entre nosotros siempre ha tenido fecha de caducidad, jamás idealicé algo que no llegaría, si no era hoy sería cuando te fueras, ni tú ibas a quedarte por mi y ni yo me iría por ti... - _hizo una pausa y siguió hablando mientras yo la miraba atentamente -_ No voy a negarte que eres tremendamente guapo y un excelente amante, además de una grandioso doctor y un extraordinario ser humano, solo deberías verte en el pabellón de pediatría del Hospital, no solo cautivas a los niños lo haces con todos, cualquier mujer te querría de novio por Dios!, pero yo no soy cualquier mujer y yo no busco un noviazgo, estás cogible y me divierto así que dime si podemos hacerlo por última vez o voy por mi maldito vibrado y me doy placer yo sola! - _terminó agitada y excitada_

\- Te tomas la pastilla? - _la vi rodar los ojos y yo sonreí_

 _-_ El último sexround - _dije mientras me abalanzaba sobre ella_

 **GRAY POV**

 _Mi bendito día de descanso y yo seguía en el hospital esperando que Natsu pasara por mi pero una Brandish se le cruzó en el camino y me había avisado que llegaba más tarde así que decidí esperar por Juvia, lo bueno es que solo quería dar por terminado lo que sea que tuvieran... bueno supongo que la despedida era de esperarse..._

 _Vi salir a Juvia acompañada de Yukino y platicando amenamente y sentí que mi celular vibró, era Natsu preguntando si aun estaba en el hospital y si quería que pasara por nosotros, eso era suerte y no estupideces._

 _-_ Puedo cambiar mi vuelo con ustedes y así vamos todos juntos a Sapporo ¿No sería genial? - _Dios no! por favor, Juvia volteó a verme y yo le hice un gesto que no, no quería que fuera ella a Sapporo, es el lugar más sagrado del mundo para mi_

 _-_ Yu realmente solo estaremos uno o dos días - _Juvia intentó ser lo mas delicada y educada posible pero Yukino puso una expresión de sorpresa y enojo al mismo tiempo_

 _-_ Bueno si no quieren pasar tiempo conmigo sólo díganlo - _su tono de voz cambió de repente, justo como en el departamento el día que se enteró de la enfermera misteriosa que se acostaba con Natsu._

 _Juvia me pidió ayuda con la mirada, y yo no quería ser grosero_

 _-_ No tiene caso, mejor nos vemos en Tokio y salimos, podemos juntar a algunos amigos - _intenté dialogar tranquilamente antes de ser directo y grosero_

 _-_ A mi me sigue pareciendo que no quieren que vaya - _su expresión era desafiante y mi paciencia poca con ella en particular_

 _Iba a abrir la boca cuando vi a Natsu llegar, bajar de auto y acercarse a nosotros._

 _-_ Natsu! Le decía a Juvia de cambiar mi vuelo e ir a Sapporo con ustedes pero me han puesto pretextos ¿verdad que sería estupendo? - _la maldita Yukino entrometida, enseguida mi amigo volteó a verme y le hice la misma seña que a Juvia.. NO_

 _-_ Bueno Yuki en realidad serán uno o dos días, nada de importancia, mejor nos vemos en Tokio - _sonreí al darme cuenta de que los tres pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos que pensábamos igual..._

 _La albina hizo un puchero y dijo no se que tantas cosas mientras mi paciencia llegaba al límite..._

 _-_ Que no! El asunto es Sapporo no es para diversión es personal Yukino así que deja de insistir, personalmente no quiero que vayas fin de la discusión - _le arrebaté a Natsu las llaves del auto y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento los escuché decir un lo siento y pasos detrás de mi_

 _-_ Tranquilo hermano dame las llaves - _ni siquiera rechisté solo se las dí y me acomodé en el asiento trasero del auto_

\- Me disculpo por el arranque - _dije entre dientes, sabía que ambos me escucharían_

 _-_ Tranquilo Gray entendemos que estos días no son fáciles para ti - _asentí y me quedé mirando hacia las calle... luego sentí una mano y vi que Juvia me miraba y sonreía con calidez, no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mi ojos, aun me sentía muy culpable por lo que pasó, aunque ni siquiera estuviera en ese momento con ellos, aunque fueron ellos quienes insistieron en ir a Tokio a verme..._

 _Sentí la mano de mi hermosa novia apretar la mía y escuché la voz de mi mejor amigo decir:_ "Aquí estamos Gray, no te dejaremos solo"

* * *

Hola! Intenté no tardar tanto en actualizar :P, creo que lo logré.

Gracias por seguir leyendo, y quiero decirles dos cosas: cosas tristes van a llegar y retomaré una historia que empecé y dejé, publique algunos caps hace tiempo pero bajé porque algo no me gustó, la estoy modificando, si es de FT 3

Tal vez suba el primer capítulo alrato. Espero su apoyo.

Los quiere Darine!


	16. Capítulo XVI

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Gray POV**

 _Japón, mi querido Japón... Después de casi 8 meses vuelto a mi país, con un gran dolor en el pecho, ese dolor que nunca se fue y que cada diciembre se siente como si me partiera en muchos pedazos._

 _Estábamos esperando las maletas en el aeropuerto de Sapporo, y no había dicho una sola palabra desde que salimos de Berlín, simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Natsu y Juvia estaban justo detrás de mi platicando del itinerario, yo realmente no les ponía atención, solo sabía que debíamos agarrar un taxi para llegar a una casita propiedad de mis padres, si era cómico que aunque legalmente era mía yo seguía diciendo que era de mis padres. Era lo único que quedaba de sus propiedades, ellos vivieron ahí cuando se casaron y yo nací y viví ahí los primeros años de mi vida, ellos lo conservaron porque tenía un gran valor sentimental._

 _Su idea era que cuando quisiera independizarme yo viviera ahí, pero cuando yo decidí hacerlo fue para irme a Tokio. Por lo general, Nat y yo sólo íbamos un día a Sapporo y enseguida regresábamos a Tokio, por lo que nunca necesité quedarme en ese lugar, sin embargo ésta vez habíamos decidido quedarnos uno días aprovechando que ya estaba nevando y empezarían a crear las esculturas de nieve del Festival Yuki Matsuri._

 _Tomamos las maletas y nos dirigimos a la salida por un taxi, había frío aunque realmente yo estaba muy costumbrado a este clima, por lo que no lo sentía, pero tenía hambre y solo quería acostarme a dormir._

 _Sentí la mano de Juvia tomar la mía, voltee a verla y me regaló una tímida sonrisa, yo sólo pude acercarme y besarla en la frente mientras apretaba su mano, para mi era muy difícil sonreír en ese lugar, la culpa me seguía carcomiendo, si yo no les hubiese pedido que fuera a Tokio ellos no hubieran muerto._

 _El taxi nos dejó lo más cerca que pudo, debíamos subir una gran escalera para llegar, recordaba vagamente el el escenario._

 _-_ Juvia déjame llevar tu equipaje - _la voz de Natsu me sacó de mis divagues, aunque su hombro ya estaba bien no quería que se lastimara así que me acerqué a él y sin decir una palabra tomé el otro extremo, eran muchos escalones para llegar al departamento._

 _-_ Gray dijiste que era una casa pequeña, pero aquí solo hay casas muy grandes - _Juvia, igual que Natsu y para que negarlo, hasta yo mismo estaba sorprendido, no recordaba que fuera una casa grande, si había un jardín pero era pequeño, muy pocas veces había venido con mis padres, me gustaba mucho más la comodidad que me daba el hogar dónde crecí._

 _-_ Estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes, no recordaba que fuera grande - _respondí al comentario de Ju_

 _-_ Vaya si puedes hablar, por un momento creí que habías quedado mudo! - _voltee a ver a Natsu y él sólo me veía con diversión_

 _-_ En el siguiente camino a la derecha, ahí está la entrada y no estoy mudo - _indiqué a ambos que sonrieron divertidos_

 _Los tres nos quedamos con la boca abierta cuando nos detuvimos frente a una gran puerta, en la entrada estaba el apellido de mi familia, tenía que ser una broma ¿cómo podía ser posible que olvidara ésta casa?_

 _Saqué las llaves para entrar y los tres nos quedamos boquiabiertos, era no era una casa pequeña como la recordaba, era una mansión!_

 _Era una casa tradicional de dos pisos rodeada por un jardín hermoso y bien cuidado._

 _-_ Gray es enorme! tan grande como a mansión Dragneel y no parece abandonada - _Natsu tenía razón, era tan grande como la mansión Dragneel_

 _-_ La familia Misaki se encarga de su mantenimiento, yo pago por eso, la verdad es que me doy cuenta de lo poco que recordaba de ésta casa - _empecé a caminar con Ju hacía la entrada mientras Natsu se encargaba de cerrar la gran puerta de entrada_

 _-_ Amor es una casa preciosa - _Ju se había mantenido callada desde que llegamos a la enorme puerta_

 _Llegamos a la entrada de la casa y al entrar nos sorprendimos aun más, estaba conservada y hermosa, totalmente tradicional. Recorrimos cuarto por cuarto, hasta que llegamos a uno que tenía dos altares, me quedé de piedra mirando la foto de mis padres, en Tokio tenía un pequeño altar para ellos, con sus fotografías, pero éste era totalmente tradicional y era hermoso._

 _Natsu y Juvia se arrodillaron ofreciendo sus respetos - S_ eñores Fullbuster, gracias por dejarnos quedar en su hogar por unos días - _Natsu siempre sabía que decir, ambos se incorporaron y se dirigieron hacia la salida del cuarto -_ Estaremos recorriendo el jardín, ve a vernos cuando te sientes listo - _mi amigo me palmeó el hombro y mi novia besó mi mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarme sólo._

 _Me acerqué para mostrar mis respetos, pero antes de poder hacerlo me quebré..._

 **NATSU POV**

 _Tomé la mano de Juvia al salir del cuarto y nos dirigimos hacia el jardín de la entrada, decidimos que ahí empezaríamos nuestro recorrido._

 _-_ Es simplemente hermoso - _dijo Ju y yo le daba toda la razón_

 _-_ No puedo creer que Gray no recordara ésta casa - _caminamos casi todo el jardín delantero y nos pasamos al de atrás, había un pequeño estanque u unas piedras en que podían hacerla de sillas mientras esperábamos a mi amigo_

 _-_ Mañana serán 7 años ¿no? - _asentí con la cabeza, 7 años desde el accidente y Gray se sentía tan culpable como en ese momento_

 _-_ Los chicos tienen unos días libres en dos días, pensaba en decirles y que fuera una sorpresa para él, mañana y pasado serán los días más difíciles para él - _Juvia me miraba atenta y con la mirada triste, y yo quería que ella supiera que mañana podría ser un día muy difícil -_ Puede que Gray se vuelva más huraño de lo normal y que incluso se porte un poco grosero, también puede pasar que decida emborracharse al final del ...

\- Eso no pasará - _la voz del pelinegro me interrumpió -_ Este año intentaré no hacer nada de eso - _ambos sonreímos al escucharlo tan seguro_

 _-_ Incluso si pasa - _la peliazul se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza -_ Yo te entenderé, Nat igual, porque sabemos que nunca será fácil pero nosotros estaremos siempre contigo apoyándote en los peores momentos - _vi como mi amigo la abrazó con fuerza y la besó_

 _-_ Vamos adentro, hay que preparar chocolate para pasar el frío - _todos asentimos y nos adentramos a la casa -_ Dile a los chicos que vengan, apenas tengan días libres, quiero que vean que soy tan rico como tú - _empecé a reír con fuerza mientras lo agarraba del cuello y caminábamos entre empujones_

 _El resto de la tarde la pasamos recorriendo la casa y acomodándonos, al parecer pasaríamos dos de las 3 semanas en Sapporo y la última en Tokio._

 _A la mañana siguiente vi que Gray tenía una cruz de plata en el cuello..._

 _-_ La encontré en la pequeña cómoda a un lado de la cama junto a una foto de mis padres, él la tenía colgada en el cuello en la foto, pensaré que es un regalo de ellos para mi - _dijo cuando le pregunté y yo sólo acerté a sonreír_

 _Llegamos cerca de las 11 de la mañana al cementerio, con flores en incienso, limpiamos la tumba, pusimos flores y encendimos el incienso._

 _-_ Padre, madre vine a visitarlos, Natsu viene conmigo como cada año, y en unos días vienen unos amigos, pero lo importante es que quiero presentarles a alguien, es una mujer muy importante para mi... su nombre es Juvia Loxar, es mi novia desde hace unos meses, por favor cuiden de ella. - _Gray tomó su mano y la acercó a su tumba_

 _-_ Señores Fullbuster, mucho gusto en conocerlos, gracias por cuidar de mi - _estuvimos un rato más, y luego nos fuimos a comer y tomar sake._

 _Me dio mucho gusto ver a Gray más animado que de costumbre, él no lo notaba pero Juvia había logrado hacer feliz, ellos se amaban profundamente, y cuando pensaba en amor a persona que se me venía a la mente era Luce..._

 _Si quería que me corazón le perteneciera a alguien esa persona sería sin duda a ella..._

* * *

 _Hola chicos!_

 _Gracias por sus reviews, a pesar de mi tardanza siguen leyendo :). Eso me hace muy feliz!_

 _1397L,_ _Nalugruviajerza4E,Any-chan15, NashoDragneel72, nana010 , Heero Root, y todos los que me faltan gracias! de todo corazón._

 _Ya ando trabajando en el siguiente, si todo sale bien, iniciando octubre lo subo :D_

 _Darine_


	17. Capítulo XVII

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **NATSU POV**

 **-** Tranquilo Nat, sabes que los aviones se retrasan según el clima y nieva un poco aquí y en Tokio - _Gray se encontraba justo entre Juvia y yo esperado a que nuestros amigos llegaran a Sapporo. Era 24, mañana sería navidad y el aeropuerto estaba a reventar._

 _-_ Estoy tranquilo - _la risilla de Juvia se escuchó y mi amigo solo negó mientras sonreía -_ Es que tengo frío - _dije intentando tranquilizarme_

\- Si claro - _el comentario sarcástico de Gray solo logró que me enfadara -_ Hermano, te conozco lo suficiente como par... - _tapé su boca con mis manos heladas_

 _-_ Si ya, lo aceptó estoy ansioso por ver a Lucy - _la sonrisa que me dieron ambos era de diversión -_ Iré por café - _me separé de ellos con paso apresurado_

 _Desde que Gray había aceptado invitarlos a su enorme casa y ellos aceptaron viajar y quedarse lo que restaba de las vacaciones con nosotros estaba ansioso, incluso había pasado toda la noche en vela imaginando el momento en que volvería a verla... la extrañaba tanto_

 _Estaba esperando en el puesto de café cuando un avión pasó sobre mi, debían ser ellos! Esperé impaciente el café y regresé corriendo con Gray y Juvia._

 _-_ Apenas va a aterrizar Natsu tranquilo! - _me dijo Ju apenas llegué a su lado_

 _Esperamos cerca de 20 minutos hasta que vimos como los pasajeros empezaban a salir, sentí mis manos empezar a temblar ¿En verdad estaba tan ansioso?, sentí las manos de la peliazul sobre las mías -_ Tranquilo, estás a unos segundos de verla - _asentí como pude pero sentía que todo mi cuerpo temblaba, de pronto escuché mi nombre a lo lejos y al voltear hacia la puerta de salida vi una melena rubia correr hacia mi..._

 _Sólo atiné a abrir los brazos y apenas sentí su cuerpo chocar con el mío los cerré para atraparla y no soltarla jamás..._ _-_ Te extrañé tanto - _su hermosa voz se escuchaba entrecortada y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar._

 _La abracé con toda mi fuerza, tenía miedo de que se esfumara como en mis sueños al despertar, con cuidado la alcé para que su cabeza quedara a mi altura y como si fuera algo cotidiano entrelazó sus piernas a mi cintura -_ Yo también Luce, no tienes idea de cuanto - _me hice hacia atrás para poder ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate y cuando por fin me permitió admirarlos me perdí de tal manera que me atreví a unir mis labios a los suyos..._

 _Perdí el miedo cuando sentí que ella se pegaba más a los míos..._

 _Escuché a lo lejos aplausos y silbidos, fue entonces que recordé en lugar en dónde estábamos y me separé de ella cómo un resorte, al ver su cara supe que ella igual había olvidado todo a su alrededor al verme, sonreí con alegría..._

 _-_ Bueno, ésta escena cuenta como 10 películas románticas enana, así que no me pidas ir al cine en un tiempo - _ambos son sonrojamos ante el comentario de Gajeel mientras los otros se reían de nuestro numerito_

 _-_ Así quiero que me des la bienvenida la próxima vez que viaje por trabajo - _escuchamos todos a lo lejos y hasta Lucy y yo nos reímos_

 _-_ Vamos que hace frío - _dije mientras la jalaba hacia mi y pasaba mi brazo sobre sus hombros, en respuesta ella pasó su mano alrededor de mi cintura y yo la besé en la coronilla, ésta vez no sería tan estúpido para dejarla ir._

 _Por recomendación de Juvia rentamos una pequeña Vann en la que todos entrábamos, para poder movernos sin problema durante los días que estaríamos en Sapporo._

 _-_ Desde que vivimos juntos todo es maravilloso! - _decía Levy emocionada -_ Pero no se preocupen porque Gajeel constantemente va a su departamento, Lucy y yo nos encargamos de limpiarlo para que cuando lleguemos a Tokio esté limpio y cómodo para que descansen los días que estarán ahí - _Jamás había visto a Levy tan animada y la forma en que mi rudo amigo la veía no dejaba duda del gran amor que le tenía_

 _Llegamos a casa de Gray 20 minutos después, todos quedaron tan sorprendidos como nosotros al verla por primera vez, y los comentarios de_ "Riquillo que escondido te lo tenías" _no se hicieron esperar y al ver la cara de frustración de nuestro amigo solo reímos y reímos. Realmente era muy reconfortante sentirnos como en casa, el clima, las calles, los lugares y nuestros amigos... ¿Qué más podríamos pedir?_

\- Sería buena idea hacer una cena tradicional para esta noche, ponernos yukatas, tomar sake y comer Yakinuki (carne a la parrilla) ¿Qué dicen? - _Juvia habló de su propuesta muy animada_

 _-_ Sería excelente! Vamos a comprar todo para hacerlo! - _la secundó Levy_

 _-_ Muy cerca de aquí hay un mercado, las chicas van por lo necesario para el yakinuki y nosotros por el sake que es lo más importante - _Gray se veía tan feliz de estar en aquí con todos nosotros, y yo de verlo tan animado._ _Para él, era un paso gigantesco el dejar que otras personas, aparte de mi, estuvieran en su ciudad natal._

 _-_ Gray - _Lucy interrumpió la plática -_ ¿Nos permitirías antes de empezar con la cena en el jardín mostrar nuestros respetos a tus padres? - _por un momento pensé que mi amigo se enojaría o se levantaría para irse pero al verlo sonreír me tranquilicé por completo_

 _-_ Sería un honor Lucy, no esperaba menos de ustedes - _Juvia lo abrazó y todos sonreímos y le agradecimos... Gray había cambiado_

 **Gajeel POV**

 _Miraba a Levy luchando por ponerse la yukata mientras tomaba una cerveza, no pude evitar sonreír al ver su cara de frustración -_ Dile a Lucy que te ayude - _le dije divertido a ver que casi se da por vencida_

 _Me miró haciendo un puchero -_ Natsu debe tenerla contra el tatami gimiendo de gusto - _sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo escupí la cerveza que tenía en la boca en ese momento_

 _-_ Levy pero que dices! - _me limpiaba la boca cuando sentí su cercanía y luego sus brazo alrededor de mi cuello_

 _-_ No te vayas jamás de mi lado - _sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi nuca, ahora llevaba el cabello corto, rodee su cintura con mis brazos, era tan pequeña que a veces me daba miedo romperla_

 _-_ No podría hacerlo enana - _besé su hombro con ternura. Levy se había convertido en la mujer más importante para mi después de mi madre y mi abuela, que prácticamente ocupaban el mismo lugar -_ Tampoco te atrevas a irte de mi lado - _me abrazó con mas fuerza_

 _-_ Nunca lo haría - _se despegó para poder verme a lo ojos -_ Le diré a Lu-chan que me ayude, arréglate porque en media hora debemos bajar a saludar a los padres de Gray - _la vi salir de nuestra recámara dando saltitos de alegría..._

 **Gray POV**

\- Debes pasar este hilo en toda mi cintura amor - _no podía imaginar mi cara mientras intentaba armar el rompecabezas que era ponerle un yukata a una mujer, para un hombre era muy sencillo, ellas parecían vestirse de laberinto_

 _-_ Lo hago lo mejor que puedo cariño - _ella rió al verme por el espejo, supongo que era muy cómico verme hacer muecas para lograr amarrarlo_

 _-_ Tal vez deba pedirle a Lucy ayuda - _dijo antes de tomar la cinta que tenía entre las manos y hacerle un lazo para que no se caiga de aquí al cuarto de la rubia_

 _-_ Tal vez es mejor idea a que yo te ayude a ponerla - _Juvia era realmente hermosa, no solo físicamente si no como persona era bella..._

 _Debía serlo por aguantarme un año como amiga con derecho... Había sido cruel con ella las primeras veces, y eso me hacía a veces sentir culpable, Natsu lo sabe y siempre me ha dicho que ella lo entiende; sabe que parte de mi vida se perdió con ese accidente._

 _No podría comprarla con Ultear, mi novia fallecida, son realmente muy diferentes... Ul era inquieta y traviesa, siempre cambiando de ideas y sin saber que quería estudiar realmente, había empezado veterinaria y lo había dejado, luego preescolar y pasó lo mismo..._

 _Juvia por otra parte tenía trazada una meta desde niña, sería doctora y se especializaría en pediatría, igual que yo, igual que Natsu. Era tranquila y serena, le gustaba el rock antiguo tanto como a mi, pero sabía divertirse cuando lo a meritaba._

 _Ambas mujeres tan diferentes me habían robado el corazón..._

 _La miraba con cautela desde mi posición, cómo daba vueltas por el cuarto juntando todo lo que necesitaba para terminar su hermoso atuendo azul con detalles de olas -_ Yo quiero ayudarte a poner la yukata, prometo seguir cada orden que me des - _sus ojos pícaros se posaron en mi..._

 _-_ Vale pero si no lo haces recibirás un castigo - _sonreí ante su advertencia y se acercó de nuevo a mi para poner manos a la obra..._

 **NATSU POV**

 _En silencio entramos a la alcoba dónde estaba el altar de los padres de Gray..._

 _Lucy se veía muy hermosa; su yukata rosada con adornos verdes y su cabello recogido a un lado en una coleta baja... simplemente hermosa._

 _-_ Señor y Señora Fullbuster, les agradecemos que nos permitan estar unos días en su casa, acompañando a su hijo Gray en estas fechas tan importantes para todos nosotros, será la primera navidad que pasemos juntos y en Sapporo, gracias por cuidar de nosotros - _todos hicimos una reverencia cuando Lucy terminó sus palabras y salimos también en silencio dejando a Gray y Juvia un momento solos_

 _Mientras tanto nosotros nos dirigimos contentos al jardín dónde teníamos todo preparado, las chicas se encargarían de pasarnos la comida y el sake mientras nosotros la asaríamos en la parrilla. Cuando Gray y Ju se nos unieron empezó en verdad la fiesta._

 _Reímos, bebimos, hablamos y jugamos hasta el amanecer, ya era navidad, así que todos nos abrazamos con cariño y nos felicitamos._

 _Hacía muchos años que no festejaba una navidad así, la nostalgia se apoderó de mi, empecé a pensar que si no nos hubiésemos ido a Alemania tal vez esto no estaría pasando. Alemania ayudó a sanar heridas que todos nosotros teníamos en el alma..._

 _Me alejé un poco del ajetreo... y no me di cuenta de que Lucy me había seguido hasta que_ _tomó mi mano - ¿_ Está todo bien? - _me preguntó curiosa, y o asentí antes de tomar su cabeza con mi mano libre y besar su frente_

 _-_ Disculpa todo lo que te hice pasar Luce, no tienes idea de cuanta falta me hiciste y lo mucho que te extrañe - _sus ojos cafés me miraron sorprendida, se que no se espera esas palabras_

 _-_ Yo también me equivoqué Nat, igual me hiciste mucha falta y te extrañe cada segundo - _la abracé con fuerza, si esto era un sueño no quería despertar_

 _Nos miramos un largo rato y gustoso me perdí en sus ojos... -_ Amo tus hermosos ojos verdes - _dijo rompiendo el silencio_

 _-_ Se mi novia Luce... - _dije sin pensarlo demasiado, tal vez me estaba adelantando, tal vez aun no era lo correcto, pero no quería que se escapara de mi lado de nuevo, no quería que nada ni nadie la alejara de mi lado_

 _Ella mi miró sorprendida y luego de un largo silencio se acercó y besó mis labios -_ Pensé que nunca me lo propondrías - _y puedo jurar que ese fue el momento más feliz de mi existencia..._

* * *

Hola chicos!

Me tomó mucho tiempo escribir éste capítulo! Creo que lo reescribí unas tres o cuatro veces!

Gracias de verdad a todos lo que me siguen, los que leen y los que me escriben! Sus palabras son las que me ayudan cuando no tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Con mucho amor Darine!


	18. Capítulo XVIII

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **NATSU POV**

 _Caminábamos por el aeropuerto de Tokio hacia la salida, estaríamos 8 días antes de regresar a Alemania, aunque realmente eso sería difícil para mi. Llevaba a Lucy de la mano, todo iba muy bien entre nosotros, claro, apenas llevábamos unos días en ésta situación._

 _-_ Dejé la Escalade en el parking pagado, pensé que era mejor que tomar dos taxis - _comentó Gajeel cuando estuvimos en el estacionamiento_

 _-_ Perfecto! - _dije animado, no tenía nada contra el Macan y la Ducati que teníamos en Alemania pero amaba mi Escalade en todos los sentidos._

 _Nos montamos en la camioneta -_ ¿Qué dicen de hacer una reunión con los chicos del internado en la mansión? - _propuse para seguir con nuestras vacaciones_

 _-_ Me parece una excelente idea - _respondió Gray y yo asentí_

 _-_ Lo chicos están ansiosos de verlos, así que sería bueno que pasaran por el hospital para invitarlos - _Levy se escuchaba muy entusiasmada_

 _Íbamos planeando cuando podría ser la fiesta cuando mi celular empezó a sonar -_ ¿Puedes ver quien es Luce? - _los chicos seguían hablando de eso mientras yo ponía atención a la llamada_

 _-_ Dice Yuki Aguria - _Dios! tenía como un detector de mi o que le pasaba?... mientras estuvimos en Sapporo estuvo enviando mensajes diario, hasta que le dije que llegaríamos entre hoy y mañana_

 _Tomé el teléfono y respondí poniendo el altavoz - ¿_ Qué tal Yuki? - _hablé lo más neutral posible pero me estaba empezando a sacar de quicio_

 _-_ Natsu! Sólo quería saber si ya estás en Tokio - _voltee la mirada para encontrarme con la de Gray y Juvia haciendo una mueca de fastidio, ¿será que igual a ella la estuvo molestando?_

 _-_ Si ya "estamos" en Tokio - _haciendo énfasis en ESTAMOS_

 _-_ Oh perfecto! Podemos vernos hoy? Habrá una pequeña reunión en casa de una tía, tú, Juvia y Gray están invitados ¿Qué dices? - _¿casa de su tía?... esto me sonaba mal, voltee a ver a Lucy y vi cómo entornaba los ojos confundida_

 _-_ Yuki la verdad es que hoy no es un buen día, estamos cansados y queremos estar con unos amigos en nuestro departamento - _sabía que eso no la detendría pero debía hacer el intento ¿no?_

 _-_ Sólo será un rato, será tranquilo y familiar, vamos Nat! Además mi familia quisiera conocer a mis amigos, les he hablado mucho de ti y quieren conocerte - _Lucy tenía un semblante serio, Levy y Gajeel no entendía que pasaban, Gray harto y Juvia con ganas de colgarle_

 _-_ No podemos hoy, quisiéramos descansar pero podemos vernos pasado mañana, tenemos pensado hacer una fiesta, te mando la dirección mañana - _más que sería mi voz sonó a regaño_

 _-_ Bueno, mi familia estará muy decepcionada, en verdad querían conocerte, bueno a los chicos también - _rodeé los ojos.. ¿familia? ella y yo no éramos absolutamente nada_

 _-_ Amor el sentido de ésta calle cambió hace poco debemos rodear para entrar al estacionamiento de nuestro departamento - _me quedé sorprendido al escuchar a Luce decirme amor y poner énfasis en nuestro, le sonreí y respondí igual de meloso_

 _-_ Perfecto cariño gracias, Yuki debo dejarte estamos llegando a nuestro departamento - _el silencio se hizo presente al otro lado del teléfono, mientras los chicos se reían en silencio por el giro que había tomado la llamada_

 _-_ Bueno, espero tu mensaje, hasta luego - _su voz, si ánimo y todo cambió en ella al colgar y apenas supimos que ya no podía escucharnos soltamos la carcajada_

 _Juvia y Gray iban platicando a nuestros amigos el porque se nuestra risa, mientras lo agradecía con voz baja a Lucy por ayudarme a quitarme de encima a Yukino, me acerqué y la besé en los labios fugazmente, y ella me regaló su hermosa sonrisa._

 _Estar en casa era la gloria, Gray y yo corrimos como rayos al departamento ante la atenta mirada y risas de nuestros amigos. Estaba justo como lo dejamos hace unos meses -_ Hogar dulce hogar - _mi amigo casi se tira al suelo a abrir la puerta_

 _-_ Cariño no exageres - _Juvia entró justo detrás de nosotros sonriendo -_ Eres el rey del drama - _al decirlo Gray solo atinó a murmurar algunas cosas antes de entrar a su recámara_

 _-_ Gajeel y yo iremos por algo de ropa, pasamos por algo de comer y regresamos - _yo sentí mientras Levy salía de la casa de la mano del grandulón_

 _-_ Me llevo la Escalade, ¿escuchaste Salamander? - _de nuevo asentí ante el aviso de Gajeel y seguí mi camino hacia mi alcoba._

 _Cuando entré Luce estaba guardando separando la ropa que debía ir a la lavandería y acomodando la que estaba limpia, me fijé que su maleta no estaba en la recámara, debía seguir en la sala así que fui por ella, la coloqué en la cama y la abrí, ella me miraba atenta ante mis movimientos, así que saqué una blusa que sabía que estaba limpia, abrí un cajón vacío y la coloqué ahí._

 _Sus hermosos ojos chocolate me miraban con dulzura, se acercó a mi abriendo sus brazos, yo la imité y sentí su pequeño cuerpo chocar con el mío, metí mis manos entre su cabello rubio y sedoso mientras ella subía y su cara y me besaba._

 _La verdad... es que desde que nos hicimos novios no habíamos pasado de besos y pequeñas caricias, como si tuviéramos miedo de llegar a más; éste beso iba un poco más allá, con mis manos acariciando su trasero y las suyas bajando por mi pecho para pararse sobre el cinturón. Nos separamos por falta de aire..._

 _\- ¿_ Porqué no me haces tuya Natsu? - _su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, sus ojos vidriosos y su rostros sonrojado excitado_

 _-_ Porque intento darte tiempo y espacio antes de lanzarme sobre ti Luce... - _escuché mi voz más ronca de que lo deseé -_ Cada vez que te beso me pongo duro, pero no se que tanto puedo avanzar contigo y eso me frustra, no quiero que te escurras de entre mis dedos por no saber esperar - _dicho esto la pegué más a mi y de su boca salió un pequeño gemido..._

 _-_ No voy a irme, no quiero irme Natsu - _tal vez esas palabras eran lo único que necesitaba para atreverme a ir más allá._

 _La lancé divertidos a la cama y me puse justo sobre ella -_ Eres hermosa Luce - _dije antes de comerle la boca... tal vez ambos necesitábamos de esto, pero también necesitamos el tiempo para acostumbrarnos a nosotros de nuevo, de tomar nuestro ritmo. Mis manos vagaron por su cuerpo con cuidado, podíamos tomarnos el todo el tiempo del mundo, era nuestro momento y nadie podía quitárnoslos._

 _Le quité la ropa lentamente, acariciándola, grabándome cada parte de su piel en las manos y en la memoria, saboreándola y llenándome de ella, porque en pocos días me iría de nuevo, y no estaba seguro de cuando volvería a verla._

 _Ésto era hacer el amor, no tener sexo, porque no deseaba mi placer, deseaba el suyo, quería que su cuerpo llegara al climax con mis manos, con mi boca, con mi cuerpo._

 _Cuando todo acabó, volvimos a ser dos personas con algo en común, amor y felicidad._

 _Ella se incorporó para quedarse sentada en la cama, yo aproveché para ver su espalda blanca y delicada, pasé mis yema de mis dedos con su largo una y otra vez mientras platicábamos de nosotros, principalmente, mientras tanto ella seguía sin mirarme, hasta que se quedó callada y volteó a verme con una mirada curiosa y llena de preguntas._

 _-_ Esa chica Yukino... ¿está enamorada de ti? - _sonreí divertido, ahí estaba la pregunta que a mi parecer tardó mucho en soltar, la espera en el primer momento en que estuviéramos solos -_ No te burles de mi Natsu... - _hizo un puchero mientras yo me incorporaba para quedar sentado junto a ella_

 _-_ Es probable, quienes podrían tener la respuesta es Juvia o Gray, yo solo pienso que ha confundido algunas cosas entre nosotros - _ella asintió_

 _-_ ¿Te acostaste con ella? - _otra pregunta que esperaba y negué con la cabeza_

 _-_ Pero si estuve con otra persona ahí, una enfermera... - _ella no me miraba, sentí un poco de miedo, tal vez debí decirle primero, aunque todo pasó antes de las cosas empezaran a ir bien entre nosotros aunque sea por teléfono -_ No volverá a pasar, terminé con eso antes de regresar a Japón, y aunque yo me vaya en unos días puedes tener la confianza de que no pasará ni con ella ni con otras, eres mi novia Luce - _volteó su rostro hacia mi y besó mis labios_

 _-_ Gracias por decírmelo, es sólo que por un momento vino a mi mente todo lo que pasó con Loke y sentí miedo, pero sé que tú no eres así y debía preguntarte - _la abracé con fuerza, como si juntara sus pedazos uno a uno, o tal vez.. solo tal vez, buscada juntar lo míos..._

 **GRAY POV**

 _Todos sentados en la mesa que teníamos en la cocina mientras yo y Natsu terminábamos de cocinar, no era un secreto que yo tenía un gusto especial por cocinar y lo hacía cada que tenía oportunidad, pero últimamente a mi amigo le había salido el lado de chef y se le daba natural y envidiablemente bien._

 _Hacía tanto tiempo que no estábamos así, todos juntos bromeando y divirtiéndonos. En Sapporo pasamos más tiempo paseando, pero aquí solo queríamos estar juntos los últimos días antes de nuestra vuelta a Alemania._

 _Realmente me gusta ver a Lucy y Natsu juntos, al principio se les veía un poco tensos pero después de ésta tarde se les ve relajados y unidos, no hay que ser adivino para imaginar que pudo haber pasado entre ellos._

 _Gajeel y Levi se ven felices y realizados, ambos viven de la forma en que siempre han soñado, además en un año terminan el internado e inician la especialidad, él neurología y ella gineco-obstetricia, incluso han pensado en comprar una casa entre ambos antes de la especialidad._

 _¿Yo? ¿Tengo que hablar aun más de ella? En un mundo oscuro ella fue mi luz, ahora estaba sentada junto a mi hablando de cosas de chicas con Lucy y Levi, mientras Gaj y Nat escuchan atentamente y hacen una que otra broma y yo me limito a sonreír y asentir, y no es porque no esté a gusto no, es que me siento tan bien en este momento que he empezado a divagar en mi mente._

 _-_ Hermano ¿todo bien? - _la voz y la mano de Natsu me sacan de mi estado de fuga y vuelvo a la realidad_

 _Veo que todos me miran con curiosidad -_ No, quiero decir si, está todo bien es solo que hace tanto que no estamos así, aquí que empecé a divagar - _sonrío para tranquilizarlos y eso da pie a empezar una plática referente a eso, recuerdos felices..._

 _Al terminar la noche las chicas han decidido que quieren darse una baño juntas en un baño público a unos kilómetros de ahí, mientras Natsu, Gajeel y yo estamos en la terraza del departamento tomando unas cervezas y fumando._

 _-_ Le pediré a la enana matrimonio cuando acabemos el internado - _el pelirosa y yo volteamos la cabeza cómo resorte al escuchar la noticia de Gajeel_

 _-_ Eso es genial grandulón! - _mi amigo se adelanta para darle un gran abrazo al pelinegro_

 _-_ Felicidades Gaj es un gran paso - _me acerco para darle una brazo y brindar con la cerveza_

 _-_ Ya aparté el anillo, lo iré pagando poco a poco, bueno en realidad pedí un diseño especial, llevará nuestras iniciales grabadas a los costados - _dice con un rubor en las mejillas_

 _-_ Siempre supe que eras un romántico, incluso detrás de esa enorme coraza de hombre de hojalata eres un blando - _dice Natsu divertido_

 _-_ Calla Salamander, tú parecías una pequeña lagartija asustada hasta hace unos días sin saber que hacer con Lucy cómo tu novia - _eché a reír con fuerza y ambos me voltearon a ver_ _-_ Princesa de hielo mejor no hables porque aunque no lo aceptaras Juvia te derretía completo - _Gajeel y sus apodos macabros_

 _-_ Oh si! ¿Recuerdas el día que vimos salir a Juvia en medio de la noche? Fuiste a la puerta a despedirte de beso, y según tú no lo sabíamos - _que si no recordaba ese día? claro que si, era la primera vez que nos quedábamos dormidos juntos y gracias a que su despertador suena temprano salió "sin ser vista"_

 _-_ Sabía que nos habían visto, esperé por semanas a que dijeran algo pero me torturaron con su silencio! - _esa noche escuché claramente una puerta cerrarse_

 _-_ Nada de eso Gray, es que pensamos en que el día que estuvieras listos nos los dirías y... - _el sonido del celular de Natsu nos sacó nuestra charla, vimos como frunció el ceño y dudó en responder, al final se llevó el celular al oído -_ Hola Yuki ¿que pasó? - _¿De nuevo Yukino? Rodeé los ojos exageradamente para que mi amigo lo viera y sólo me imitó y asintió_

 _\- ¿_ Es la misma chica de la mañana? - _asentí a Gajeel -_ Vaya me parece algo fastidiosa y no la conozco - _de nuevo asentí_

 _-_ Está enamorada de Natsu, el principio él la tomaba mucho en cuenta, pero en realidad era la única chica que conocíamos y era de Japón, sin embargo él amplió su círculo de amigos y empezó a "salir" con una enfermera, que realmente es mucho más agradable que ella - _dije señalando hacia Natsu que se veía un poco incómodo_

 _-_ Si, bueno una disculpa con tu familia pero nos era imposible ir hoy - _su cara lo decía todo_

 _-_ Vaya que joda - _hasta Gajeel se veía harto de tener pegado a Natsu al teléfono con una plática que parecía dar vueltas_

 _Me acerqué a Natsu para arrebatarle el celular - ¿_ Yukino? Hola soy Gray! Oye Natsu va a conducir en estos momentos, todos estamos muy borrachos y él es el conductor designado, además su novia reclama su atención, disculpa te mandamos la dirección de la fiesta mañana o pasado ¿si? Nos vemos! - _colgué la llamada y le devolví el celular_

 _Los tres nos echamos a reír divertidos, tanto que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que las chicas habían vuelto._

 _Entonces vi la escena que hacía tiempo había deseado ver, y que por un momento pensé que nunca llegaría: Vi a Lucy caminando hacía Natsu, lo vi recibirla con los brazos abiertos, estrechar su cuerpo, darle un beso en la frente y mirarla total y completamente enamorado..._

* * *

 _Hola hola!_

 _Ya se han pasado 50 años, no llegamos a los 84!_

 _Una disculpa porque no he podido actualizar, he estado de viaje en el trabajo y me traen de aquí para allá!_

 _Charc93,_ _NashoDragneel72,_ _Any-chan15, Heero Root , Zauberry , 1397L y todos los demás, gracias por leerme!_

 _Los quiere Darine_


End file.
